Royal Flush
by WonderfulCaricature
Summary: Elphaba makes a bet with the prince of the Vinkus. AU
1. The Bet

**Hi! **

**So this has been sitting in Document Manager for a couple of weeks, just collecting days. I really hope you like it! It's a little different and definitely AU, but I'm keeping the personalities as close as I can in AU.**

**Disclaimer: I just love Fiyero and Elphaba.**

Nessa and I stared across the table at the babbling bimbos as they tried talking over each other -in the most ladylike way they possibly could- to get the youngest prince's attention. They chirped like the birds outside my window in the morning. Truth be told, though, I would much rather hear those damn birds at the crack of dawn than these stupid debutantes drool over him like he was a piece of meat. Well, I suppose he was nothing more than that. But it was still irritating listening to them go on and on as if their empty heads and empty statements were winning his affections. Nessa giggled silently at something one of them said. I nudged her to shush her up. How many more times would we be subjected to this torture? Meals were hard enough listening to the youngest prince talk himself, but these bird brains somehow managed to make all of his meaningless rambles seem like verbal gold. Call me crazy but dancing through life became much more of an idea than whatever _brilliant _words they had.

"The red head?" Takoda, the second born, mumbled from my other side.

I took in the prince and the red-head before barely shaking my head and muttering, "I'll be surprised if she stays until dinner."

For the past month the royal court had been hauling in ditz after ditz in hopes of matching the youngest prince up with a suitable lady of class to 'strengthen the ties of the kingdom to the outside world'. More commonly known as shackle the prince to a bimbo in hopes that a serious relationship would force him to grow up and face reality. Of course, all these attempts were fruitless. He had no more intention of playing by their rules than they did giving up. Some of the dolls they brought by were truly and sincerely good hearted ladies. They would make excellent princesses someday; but unfortunately their prince was not residing under this roof. Honestly, I was just surprised they hadn't forced an arranged marriage on him yet. It was out-of-date, sure, but not unheard of. Eventually they would. Right now I think they were all having fun with the anticipation of the other caving in first.

A wide grin broke out over Takoda's face when one of the snobs blushed furiously at something and excused herself before fleeing the room. I bit my cheek to keep from cursing under my breath. I had put my wager on that one being the last one standing. Baako, the crowned prince, raised his glass to his lips to hide his own smile from his father and the rest of the table. He had put a wager on the small blonde seated two away from him. Takoda's girl was the first to leave, about ten minutes into breakfast. It was between Nessa and Baako now. Nessa normally didn't wager with us. She always said she was strongly against gambling. I don't know what was so different about now, but she had put a wager on the girl with long brown hair to the prince's left. All of it was silly, really. We only bet things like 'losers have to do the winner's homework' or 'winner gets one free favor out of each loser'.

"Do you think he'll choose one of them?" Nessa asked quietly.

"No." Takoda and I answered in unison, a little louder than either of us intended. Fiyero and his fluffy flock of frills looked over at us. Takoda grinned, playing it off, but I blushed and hurried to spoon some porridge in my mouth. Smooth, Thropp.

"Why, Miss Elphaba, I do believe your cheeks are as dark as your dress." Fiyero smirked.

"Honestly, Fiyero, you needn't make a spectacle of her just because you're bored with your lackluster company." Takoda snapped.

"Well, we can't all be phosperescent." The red head chirped, causing the other bimbos to cackle like a bunch of hyenas.

"Such a big word for such a small mind." I took a sip of water.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" She bit.

"She's the King's ward." Baako said, the hint of a threat laced in his words.

I stood at the top of the Western Tower with my hands on my hips, watching as two servants walked the red head out to the carriage awaiting her. I should have bet Takoda something that the baboon would be gone before dinner. Call it a hunch that I knew she'd be the next to leave. Back off to the Gillikin for her. Neanderthal. I rolled my eyes. Even if she hadn't gotten onto someone's bad side, she would have been the next to leave. She was getting the least amount of attention from Fiyero. A few more hours and she would have left on her own account. I did feel a tad bit of pride knowing that I got to play a part in her departure, even if it was from being a point of her insults. Nothing I hadn't heard before.

Nessa and I had lived a fairly comfortable life so far. We each had a closet full of clothes, daily meals, and a bed to sleep in; but we were still different. We still weren't part of the family. Our parents died not long after Nessa was born. Nessa was our mother's last effort. She died in childbirth, leaving my father alone to care after a green girl and a crippled girl. The nannies who had come and gone throughout our raising always told us that he died because he couldn't bare the idea of living without his one true love. It seemed pretty cowardly to me. Obviously my mother's death was a tragedy, but for my father to take his own life when he had two daughters who needed him? Cowardly.

In the castle, I didn't suffer much remarks on my skin. When we were younger, Fiyero teased me mercilessly. I would cry all the time for the first few weeks, but eventually his words meant nothing to me. I was green, and he was brainless. It was when we left the Vinkus for political or personal trips with the King, though, when I got the most insults. People would treat me like I was a walking disease. They would go out of their way to avoid me at all costs, drag out conversations with the others, or request that the King leave his wards behind on his trips. Nessa was resentful when we didn't get to attend some of the big galas in the Emerald City; but given the choice between the emerald walls of the palace or the stone ones in the castle...well, I see more green than I care to on a daily basis, why suffocate me?

"One less girl you'll befriend, I assume?"

I turned around and curtsied at the sound of the King's old voice. "Your Majesty." I greeted.

The King was dying. He'd been diagnosed with some malady that was slowly stealing his vitality. I thought that he'd be gone before I turned of age, he just never seemed to look as good as the day before. The last few weeks he had been in meetings day in and day out. Most days he would call Baako in with him, preparing him for when he would take over. Seeing the King walk around the castle was not a usual sight anymore. So seeing him on the top of the Western Tower, clutching his cloak tight around him, was quite the sight.

"You should be inside, sire," I helped him the remaining distance to the edge.

"A little fresh air will do me some good." He patted my hand.

"It's the climb I worry about."

He ignored me and sighed as he watched the red head climb into her awaiting carriage. "I feel as if we have gone through every young lady in Oz, searching for the one who will calm that boy down."

"You'll have to explore Quox soon." I replied, only half joking.

The King laughed, "I would rather he marry a Quadling girl."

"A marriage?"

"Well, eventually." He nodded. "Lurline knows he won't chose a bride willingly." The King huffed before motioning for me to leave with him. "I may be able to handle Fiyero's wild ways, but Baako will be a new king, he'll have no clue what to do with Fiyero. And if you think Fiyero will obide by his brother just because he's king, you are sorely mistaken." I held the door open for the King. "I'm going to have to clip his wings before he can take flight."

I nodded slowly. I'm not one to correct the King, but I couldn't help but tell him that Fiyero took flight a long time ago. He only replied with a chuckle, his attention on making it down the stairwell. I wondered if Fiyero would make a dash for it at the prospect of marriage. He didn't even like the idea of being with a girl more than once. Marriage is kind of the definition of more than once. I brushed my thoughts on the matter aside. Fiyero's brainless. He'd probably make a scandal out of a marriage anyway. No laws, vows, or threats could keep him from doing what he pleased. Maybe clipping his wings wouldn't be such a bad idea after all.

Nessa always thought that Fiyero turned out to be such a dud because he lacked a mother's love. We were told that she had been ill for most of her pregnancy, and that she had lived long enough to meet Fiyero, name him, and assure her people that she and the baby were perfectly healthy. Then she died a week later.

"Your Majesty." Baako's bimbo chirped as she came into sight after we reached the ground floor. She curtsied in a way that kept the fabric of her dress from ruining and kept her curls just right. I don't think they'd been out of place since she arrived. "Miss Elphaba." Don't let her goodly tone fool you. She's only after the title.

"Miss Galinda." The King smiled at her. She beamed back. "Your family is well?" He added as they both stilled. I bit back a groan. I know it wasn't true, but the longer I was in close proximity with these ditzes, the more I was sure that stupidity could be caught.

"Oh, most certainly." Miss Galinda Upland, _of the Upper Uplands, _said with a nod. "Momsie and Popsicle are beyond thillified for next month's festival. My sister just had a baby girl, so they're visiting her for the week."

Miss Galinda's eyes flickered to me for a second before she answered a few more of the King's questions. I didn't know how it was possible for someone to be so perky and so pink so much. Can you even imagine her as princess? Well, I mean, I'm sure you could. If you're four. What four year old doesn't think being a princess is all about the frills and thrills? If she and Fiyero married, though...there would be pink everywhere. I'm sure of it. Even though she'd be last in line in authority, she'd charm people to get her way. I was confident that the library would remain untouched. Or maybe it would be turned out and redone with books about fashion and whatever girls like Miss Galinda drooled over.

"And Popsicle is the best businessman." Miss Galinda smiled in response to the King saying something about marriage being nothing but a business contract.

Nessa and the boys were already in the room we'd been tutored in since we were young when I made it away from the King and Miss Galinda. I cast Fiyero a long look, thinking back on his father's words. Would it really be for the best for Fiyero to be married through a business arrangement? Wouldn't that just encourage him to lash out even more? Push the limit to see how far he could get before he was merely hanging on the edge by a finger? Would they set him up with one of the bimbos that they've brought through already? The possibility that he's already met his future wife was very high. After all, he honestly probably has seen or partied with most of Oz's eligible bachelorettes. Honestly, if it came to that, I would almost rather him be set up with Miss Galinda. Fiyero sneered at me when he caught my stare. I rolled my eyes and sat down in my normal seat between Takoda and the object of my loathing.

"Sorry." I mumbled to the tutor when she reminded me that tardiness is frowned upon at all ages in all corners of Oz.

"You know what they use to do my father when he was late to his lessons?" Fiyero asked the tutor. She frowned at him. "Switches. One switch for every minute. So what? Like five?"

"Please, Fiyero, save your kinky fantasies of Fabala for someone else." Baako smirked.

"Or don't fantasize." Takoda threw out.

"Baako, you clearly have me confused with Takoda."

I blushed furiously, and Takoda reached behind me to shove Fiyero's face into the table in front of us. Before Fiyero had the chance to retaliate, the tutor slammed her cane on her desk, calling attention immediately. Baako and Fiyero loved to tease Takoda, and they never passed up the chance to when the opportunity presented itself. I really felt horrible that Takoda had to put up with it all the time.

Takoda snatched his things up and moved to the spot next to Nessa on the other side of the room. I did nothing to hid my groan. Fiyero snickered lightly, and we both watched as Takoda scribbled furiously along with the lesson.

"Poor Takoda."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You should really put him out of his misery." Fiyero muttter as the lesson went on.

"If he hasn't caught the hint by now, then he's just as dense as you are." I shot back.

One of the corner's of Fiyero's mouth pulled up into a half smile, "Are you telling me you've been sending me hints, Miss Elphaba?"

I scoffed.

"It would make sense." He added. "I bet the whole idea of taming a wild spirit is exhilarating for you."

"Don't flatter youself."

"Don't deny it."

"Miss Elphaba and Master Fiyero," The tutor slammed her cane on the desk again. "Would you two care to teach this lesson?" I could probably do it better than she, but Fiyero declined before I could answer. "Then refrain from speaking unless spoken to."

"...then I just 'toss, toss'."

I sat on the couch closest to the fireplace as Miss Galinda explained to us all how to toss your hair. Apparently it's pertinent in looking good. I had considered giving myself over to the flickering flames multiple times. Takoda grinned widely at the tiny blonde, looking up from Baako's literature homework from last week. She was quite talkative and quite set on making our lives...easier with these tips. I think I was the only one not amused by her. Even Nessa seemed enchanted by the simple act of hair tossing. And, oh, how I wish I was joking. Sitting in the parlor, watching as Miss Galinda taught the _art _of hair tossing to three princes and a ward.

"Like this?" Nessa tried it.

"Exactly!" Miss Galinda clapped her hands excitedly, and a broad smile played on Nessa's face. "And look! You already look more beautiful." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't be such a sour puss, Elphaba." Baako teased. "You never know when this could come in handy."

"I wouldn't want to strain myself." I replied, looking back down at my book.

"If Fiyero can do it, you can do it." Takoda smirked. I glanced up at him and then to Fiyero. He had been cool all day since lesson; and his comment still held that rude, biting tone.

"No."

"Pay no attention to Elphaba, Miss Galinda." Baako said after Fiyero shot Takoda a glare. "The frivolities of fashion are of no interest to her." And, of course, the words sounded so pretty to the empty-headed blonde that she waved them off. She truly was perfect for Fiyero.

"You'll pick up on things during my stay." The pink marshmallow smiled.

"Your stay?" I frowned.

"Miss Galinda is staying with us until her parents return home from their travels." Baako told us with a smug look on his face. Nessa had to do his literature homework, Takoda his history, and I his science. Cheap bastard.

I don't know if anyone in the room, and probably the entire country, remained whole when Miss Galinda let out this ungodly squeal. Fiyero had dropped the glass he had been drinking liquor out of, and the book Takoda had been reading from fell to the floor. Miss Galinda was a rare breed, I'd give her that. The ball of blonde and pink plopped onto the couch next to me, her eyes wide with excitement.

"Elphie-do you mind if I call you Elphie?" She asked and the princes broke into a fit of cackles. I shot them all the darkest glare I could muster under a state of shock and anxiety.

"It's a little perky." I mumbled, staring at her warily.

"Elphie," She ignored my trepidation. "I've decided to make you my new project."

"You really don't have to do that." I shook my head. No. Absolutely not.

"I know, that's what makes me so nice."

"Oh, Miss Galinda, how good of you." Nessa cooed like a puppy dog begging for attention. I scowled at my sister.

"Yes, quite good." Fiyero downed the liquid in his new glass. "She'll need to be Galinda-fied," He grinned at his own word. "If she's going to be princess one day." He added with a pointed look at Takoda.

Miss Galinda frowned deeply for a second before that beautiful blonde brain of hers put two and two together. She let out another excited squeal, but I slammed my book shut and took leave before she could even think about voicing her opinion. I had half a mind to kick Fiyero on the way out. I thought better, though. Nessa would give me the cold shoulder for having such poor manners, and I really didn't think Fiyero was worth the effort. So I let the door shut roughly behind me, giving them all some indication to leave me be.

There was no way I was going to make it a month with Miss Galinda. I would have to see her everyday at breakfast. Can you even imagine what she must be like first thing in the morning? I bet she's all powdery fresh and smiling at the sun. Oz. And this could be my future princess? Oz. I would much rather be kicked out of the castle. Elphie. It even sounds pink. I shook my head and climbed the staircase that lead to the library. Nessa was already in love with her as a princess, I could tell. She drooled over Miss Galinda the way a puppy drools over a treat.

"Morons." I muttered to myself as I settled into my normal place with a book someone had left on the desk for me to read. About politics. I don't know who did it, but there was always a new book there for me to read about politics or theory or, sometimes, drama.

Twilight came and went with out disruption. It was just as dusk came when someone outside caught my eye. I watched from my spot in the library window sill as Takoda and Fiyero trekked across the courtyard, stopping in the middle by the fountain. Fiyero plopped down on the edge and ran a finger through the water. Takoda was saying something to him that had Fiyero shaking his head over and over again. I figured he was telling his youngest brother something along the lines of grow up. You know, the usual. As fun as betting against each other was, Takoda knew that Fiyero settling down a lot was important to the King. And with the King's days dwindling, the responsibility to shape Fiyero up would ultimately rest on Baako and Takoda's shoulders. Whatever Takoda said had Fiyero on his feet, waving an arm wildly in my general direction. I pressed back into the wall, slightly paranoid that I was being singled out. Neither of them looked up, though, so I leant forward again and continued watching them.

"Lurline, Elphaba." I jumped at the sound of Baako's voice. "What would the King say if he knew his favorite ward was eavesdropping on his sons?" He winked at me lightheartedly.

"It's only eavesdropping if you know what they're talking about." I said, glancing back down at the courtyard.

"Probably Fiyero's inability to take anything seriously." I nodded in agreement. "Regardless, you're just the lady I was looking for."

I eyed him warily. "It worries me that you came looking for me yourself."

Baako laughed, "Consider yourself special, I don't do this for just anyone." He leaned against the wall next to me, watching me seriously now. "How about a wager, just between the two of us." I tore my attention away from his younger brothers. Baako nodded.

"What will I get out of it?"

"A spot in my cabinet. Grand Vizier."

I perked up and gave Baako my full attention. Grand Vizier? The King's cabinet had been fretting for months over who would eventually become Baako's Grand Vizier once he took the throne. They'd completely ruled out his brothers for obvious reasons, but Baako always insisted he had someone in mind. Was that me? Was I the one who had been on his mind for the position? My head started reeling at the possibility. I can remember watching meetings up in the balcony with Nessa and the princes, dreaming of one day I'd be there. And now I could? All I had to do was win some silly bet for Baako? Surely it was a piece of cake. I paused. Maybe. No. Not with Baako. There'd yet to be a bet he hadn't won. Ever since he, Takoda, and I started making wagers for the dumbest things years ago. You never bet against the house. And in each case, Baako was the house.

"What's the wager?" I asked slowly, unsure how much I'd want the position after hearing the price.

"My father is dying, soon all of his responsibilities will be mine. Including my brothers. Namely-"

"Fiyero." I mumbled, glancing out the window. He and Takoda were shoving each other between shouts.

Baako nodded. "Do you know how much money we spend on keeping Fiyero's name out of gossip rags?" I shook my head. "Enough money to reboot some programs that were shut down after my mother died." Not one? Some? Wow.

"Do you want me to convince him to fall for one of these floozies?" I frowned. I was hardly the one to influence Fiyero to do anything.

"No." Baako said, staring at me. "I was thinking of someone closer to home."

"A villager?" I shook my head.

Baako didn't answer, he just eyed me intently.

"Me? Baako, I don't..." I stopped. "You want _me _to woo Fiyero?" I shot a look down at the boys. "Baako...Fiyero and I can barely have a conversation without one of us wanting to kill the other. And Takoda-" I stopped again and stared down at Takoda and Fiyero as Fiyero started doing some silly dance. He was in the middle of a turn when Takoda threw his arms up in the air and then shoved Fiyero into the fountain. "I couldn't do that to Takoda." I finished.

"Look, I'm not forcing you to do anything. I'm just saying that no one is spoken for, and the position of my Grand Vizier has yet to be chosen. If you take the bet and get Fiyero to do a one eighty, then I want you in my cabinet. If you take it and fail, though, well, you know what happens when you turn of age." I watched Baako shrug nonchalantly. "Take a night to think, I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast."

**What do you think?**

** Do you like it?**

** Should I keep going?**

** Are you at least intruiged enough to write a quick review? :)**


	2. The Blonde

**I'm so glad you like it! It's fun to write:)**

**In Medieval Times, wards were no longer under the King's care when they turned of age; because a relationship between the King and his ward was like a father and, in this case, daughter. So once's they turn of age, they're adults and expected to live as adults. Unless they're invited to remain in the court. **

**Disclaimer: I just love Elphaba and Fiyero.**

Nessa frowned at me as I walked into breakfast late. I gave a small curtsie and apologized to the King when the door shut behind me. It was probably just me, but the room seemed more quiet than usual. As if everyone completely forgot about what they were talking about when I entered. The staff were staring at me intently from their spots against the wall; Nessa was showing her disapproval of my lack of manners, and the King just looked like he didn't understand the concept of me being tardy. I had never been tardy in the King's company. Not once. I had prided myself on it. He bowed his head in response to my actions, and I sighed. He always gave Fiyero The Look when he showed up late. Nessa didn't do anything but shake her head. I would have to be nice to Miss Galinda for an afternoon or something to get back in her good graces. It was so hard pleasing her sometimes.

Takoda stood up to pull my chair out for me, but I took the empty seat next to Fiyero. Now I was sure everyone was watching. Fiyero's fork fell loudly to his plate, Nessa's hand stilled over the handle to her tea, and Takoda just stood there like a fool. I didn't even dare look at the King. My heart was beating so quickly, and whatever expression was on his face would surely make me change my mind.

Fiyero's gaze was burning into the side of my head as a server stumbled forward and put breakfast in front of me. I glanced up at Baako after smoothing my napkin over my lap. He gave a short nod, unnoticeable to anyone who wasn't looking for it.

"C-can you pass me the pepper, please?" I choked out. No one moved. "Fiyero!" I snapped, finally looking at him.

He blinked and glanced around the table before handing me the pepper.

"Thank you." I grinned. It was forced, but it was a grin.

"Takoda, sit down, you look like a damned fool." Baako laughed. He had such a warm laugh that some of the questions that hung in the air seemed to leave, but it wasn't enough to make things right. I gave Baako a grateful look, and he winked in return. Takoda stared at me as I played with the eggs in front of me. I don't know who was worse: He or Fiyero.

"Good morning..." Fiyero said uncertainly after everyone got their motor skills back.

"Good morning." I couldn't help but smirk. He was so hopelessly brainless.

"Are you well?"

"Yes, you?"

Fiyero looked around the table, "Well, I was." He leaned back in his chair.

"Are the eggs no good?" I played dumb. "I think they look perfect."

"They're delicious." Miss Galinda mumbled from his other side.

"You sleep alright?"

"Not really. I had something on my mind."

"Something?" Takoda asked. I nodded without giving him my full attention.

"Not someone?" Baako snickered.

"That's enough, boys." The King warned. "We don't have assigned seating at the table."

"Miss Galinda," I looked past Fiyero. "I know how dreadfully boring it can be with nothing to do all day," I forced a smile to get through this next part. "So would you like to go down to the village with me today? I wanted to do a little shopping."

Fiyero's fork fell back down, and Takoda went into a coughing fit. Baako was the only one unperturbed by me asking the jolly pink puff to accompany me to the village. He watched me intently, as if he was waiting for me to make another move. Well, I don't think I was capable of doing much more. Voluntarily sitting next to Fiyero and setting myself up for an afternoon of torture used up all of my energy. I was going to have to work extra hard just to make it through the visit to the village.

Being Grand Vizier was it for me. Some little girls want to grow up to be a mother, a wife, or both. It was the dream that played in their minds at night and during the day. It was what they worked their whole adolescent and young adult life to achieve. Life would mean nothing to them until they were wed and/or pregnant. That was Grand Vizier for me. I'd been studying politics since we were introduced to it at our lessons. It was fascinating. How everything worked, how one thing could tumble an entire empire or be the force to rebuild one. I wanted to be part of it. I wanted to be that thing that started a change. I needed to be that thing. And now...it was within reaching distance. All I had to do was enchant some silly little rich boy. It couldn't be that hard, could it? I mean, it was Fiyero. It didn't take a genius to figure him out. Wooing him would be a small, but manageable, price to pay for what awaited me when I did.

As much as it killed me, I walked with Miss Galinda as we both headed towards the room lessons were held in. She wasn't actually going to lessons with us, it was just on her way to her room. Which she informed me of. And also suggested we start walking with each other everyday after breakfast. How _fetch, _right? She told me all about how she had seen this amazing dress in one of the shops down in the village on her way up the other day. Of course, she couldn't stop, because she just had to be here at a certain time, so she could be considered fashionably late. But all through the day she kept worrying that the dress wasn't going to be in the shop when she finally got the chance to go back to the village. She then reasoned with herself, though, that none of the villagers could probably afford the dress she saw. And Vinkuns were more of fall colored people. No way would they look good in something as perfect and excitifying as the pink dress.

I was never so glad to get to lessons.

"Fabala," Nessa frowned. "You know we're not allowed to conspire against the guests again, right?"

"I'm not conspiring against Miss Galinda, Nessa. I really have to go down to the village, and I might as well warm up to her if she's going to be here for the next month. Right?"

"Are you planning on warming up to Fiyero as well?" Baako snickered. Fiyero rolled his eyes.

"It's just- I-" I stammered, looking for Takoda for help but getting none. "I just don't think he's as shallow and self-absorbed as he pretends to be."

Fiyero snorted, "Excuse me, there's no pretense here: I happen to be genuinely self-absorbed and deeply shallow."

I shot Fiyero a look.

"Sorry for my tardiness, children." The tutor burst in before anyone could continue.

"Tardiness is frowned upon in all corners of Oz." Fiyero reminded her as we all took our seats. It felt like a hit to the stomach when I sat down, though, and Takoda got up and crossed to another seat. The tutor said something in response to the prince and all he said was, "That's irrelevant."

We were going over Munchkinland history today. Not that the rate at which corn had grown in the past wasn't interesting...but my focus was anywhere but with the lesson. I kept stealing glances in Takoda's direction, staring at him, and then looking away when he didn't so much as blink. He was just gazing down at his paper, hand poised in the writing position, but he wasn't actually doing a thing. Just staring. His face had lost it's usual pigmentation, and he just looked like he was going to be sick at any second. I should have said something to him before breakfast. Hinted that I could be interested in Fiyero. Made up some lie as to why sitting next to his younger brother was on my list of things to do. He just looked so miserable. I felt like I had kicked him and had been kicked myself somehow, too.

"Did you mean it?" Fiyero whispered at some point.

I looked up from my unwritten notes. "What?"

"What you said earlier." He kept his eyes locked on the board, and his hand wrote furiously to keep up with whatever he was writing. I glanced down at his notes, they had nothing to do with Munchkinland. I shook my head. No one would ever understand the inner workings of Fiyero's head.

I shrugged and half-heartedly scribbled the sentence the tutor had just said. "I just think that anyone who has to try that hard to be the same is different on the inside. People fall into routines and trick themselves into thinking that's life."

"So what about you? What's your life?"

"What about me? I read and learn."

"I said your life, not your routine." I looked up at him.

The tutor's cane slammed on a desk, startling the both of us. "Miss Elphaba and Master Fiyero, since you two clearly have a handle on how the weather patterns of the northern most part of Munchkinland caused the Bleary Battle of Bright Lettins, you are free to go." Fiyero slammed his book happily. "I look forward to the three page, front and back, essay you will each be writing about it. I'll see you two on Monday." She smiled bittersweetly.

Fiyero sat on the in the open window with his legs dangling off the ledge as I roamed the library for the books we needed. I had half a mind of shove him out the window. Did he understand three pages front and back was actually six pages? He'd never had to write anything that long thus far. And we had two days to find all our sources and actually write our papers? And we both knew that using the same sources would not fly with the tutor. Ruthless wench. I shoved a useless book back into it's spot roughly. I should have found another way to get Grand Vizier. Wooing this waste of space was going to be the hardest thing I've ever had to do. Or would ever have to do. If ever the day came, I'm sure giving birth would be a picnic in the park compared to what I had gotten myself into with this silly prince. And now, I'd have to outline my plan for the prince and write a six page paper over a land as dull and lifeless as Munchkinland. I shoved another book back. I could just pretend all the ones of no importance to me were Fiyero. Call it symbolism.

He said something, but I ignored him. That's what I should have done in the classroom. Ignored him. Nothing that came out of that mouth of his was anything important anyway. I learned a long time ago that he's full of it. After that whole dancing through life crap he tried to pull, no. Fiyero was of no use to me. He was the means to an end. I shoved another book back. Fiyero was a hopeless cause. There's no way I was going to be able to woo him anyway. I don't even know why I thought the challenge was possible. He's Fiyero, and I'm Elphaba. We were completely different people. He wasn't my type, and I wasn't his. I stared at him from behind the shelf. He was this airhead, carefree, child. What could we possibly have to talk about? How could I find a connection to run with? We had none.

"What do you think of Galinda?" I dropped the book I had been skimming when Fiyero appeared at the end of the aisle I was in. He snickered. "Try and be helpful, though."

"She's alright." I watched Fiyero as he started picking up books and tossing them on the ground, moving on. "She's pretty."

"Once you get past the pink." He laughed, and I picked up the books he dropped, replacing them on the shelves. "She's awfully chipper, isn't she?"

"She'll be a very bubbly wife." I brushed off my dress. "If you think of that sort of thing."

"Do you?" Fiyero wheeled around.

I frowned at him. He was so earnest. "Think about being a bubbly wife?"

"About the future." He leaned against the wall opposite the last bookshelf. "Do you think about the future? What you're going to do with the rest of your life, who you'll spend it with, who you're going to be..."

"Well, I've got to, don't I?" I looked down at the book in my hands.

"Yeah," He mumbled. Fiyero followed my gaze, "Do you have a plan?" I shook my head. "Me neither."

I laughed, "Isn't dancing through life your plan?"

I thought a frown of disappointment flickered over his face. If it had really been there, it was gone quickly before his carefree smile replaced it. "Of course." He laughed and took the book from me, tossing it. "It's the only way to get through life."

"Right, well," I handed over the books I had collected. "Miss Galinda is probably getting antsy. You go on and choose which sources you want to use." Fiyero grimaced at the books he was now holding. "I'll use whatever ones are left."

"Have fun." He smirked as I walked away.

.

"So what's it like?"

I looked up from the lines on my palm to the lines Miss Galinda was drawing in the air as we waited for our tea. She was spelling out _Galinda Tiggular _in swirly cursive. I almost gagged. We were on our break from shopping. Actually, I wouldn't call any of this shopping. Shopping implies that you're purchasing something. The only thing we'd purchased was tea. Which we were still waiting on after a good fifteen minutes. Miss Galinda had pulled us into every shop from the entrance to the town til the coffee shop we were sitting in. And there was still a decent amount of shops left in the village under Kiamo Ko. It was ridiculous. Never had I been to all these shops in one day. Not to buy a thing. I wondered where she had seen this perfect pink dress she was babbling about earlier, because so far, we'd been in and out of the village's only real formal dress shop.

"Being green?"

Miss Galinda rolled her eyes melodramatically. Oh Oz. "No, silly," She giggled, and I refrained from wincing. "What is it like being the King's ward? You're practically a princess."

I glanced over at the kitchen area. If I was a princess, that tea would have been here ten minutes ago. But I shrugged my shoulders, "It's really not all that glamorous. Nessa and I do everything the boys do with the exception of politics." I smirked to keep from grimacing. It reminded me of the reason I brought the blonde bimbo 'shopping' with me. "Speaking of the boys...that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about..."

Miss Galinda did that ungodly wail/shriek thing again, effectively drawing the attention of some random villagers. I blushed and turned my head to the side, but Miss Galinda smiled at them. It was enough to get them blushing and then bashfully hiding the blush. I scoffed. Some people were so pathetic to be so pleased by something as frivolous as aesthetics.

"I just knew it!" She tapped the table excitedly.

"Yeah," I said uncertainly. "It's just...I've grown up around him, and I'm sure he thinks of me as a sister, but..." How was I incapable of forming proper sentences? It was just Miss Galinda: The Simpleton, for Oz's sake. Honestly, I should have just pretended I was talking to Fiyero or a brick wall. All of them have a common intelligence level. Miss Galinda, though, was more than capable of picking up for my lack of words.

"Oh, I just knew it. I knew it. Look, Elphie, you just have to put yourself out there." She scooted in her seat. "Square your shoulders," she did, "and take the dive!" She gripped the ends of the table. I checked to make sure no one was watching us. The last thing I needed was for a rumor to spread about what exactly was going on. Luckily she calmed down. Well, as much as she was able to. "How are you ever going to know what could be if you're stuck in what has been? It's like fashion. Humor me," She added. "Let's say that butt bows have been the fashion for the last twenty years, alright."

I stared at her.

"Okay?"

"So butt bows are very common. They've been around, everyone knows about them, everyone sees them as fashionable butt bows." She looked at me for comprehension. I reluctantly let her continue. "And then one day, someone thinks that butt bows are, in fact, not fashionable at all. She's not really sure, though, because she's been raised all her life with butt bows and to think they are the emeralds of fashion. But she thinks dresses could be so much more without the butt bow. They could be the next big thing. How will she ever know, though, if she doesn't get rid of the butt bow? Does that make sense?"

I should be ashamed of myself for understanding every word that came out of her mouth.

"Yes, I-" The waiter finally came out and set our tea in front of us. I thanked him, and Miss Galinda just smiled. I waited for him to walk back into the kitchen before going on. "I should take a chance on progressing my relationship with him, because if I don't, who knows what could have happened?"

"Exactly!" She chirped happily as she sipped her tea.

"Thank you, Miss Galinda, that was really," I paused, trying to think of the right word. "Insightful."

She beamed again. "It's the least I can do. We'll be sisters some day." Miss Galinda gave me a look as I choked on the tea I had just sipped. "When you marry Takoda, and I marry Fiyero, we'll be giving each other advice all the time."

"Right." I rubbed my chest as I smiled. Of course. "So, uhm," I felt horrible for even doing this, but there would be other men for Miss Galinda. Fiyero, though, Fiyero was the only one for me. He was the only one standing in the way between me and Grand Vizier. "If you were in my position and wanted to make a first move on Fiyero, what would you do?"

Miss Galinda considered it for a moment. Did she think that I was digging for myself? "Well," She drummed her nails gently against the table as a few customers left the shop. She was quiet for a while before she gasped, "A makeover."

"Excuse me?"

"A makeover, Elphie!" She shot up and beckoned me to do the same. "How are you ever going to get him to see you differently if you look the same? You've got to change it up a bit in more than one way. I can give you a makeover!" She giggled excitedly and grabbed my hand, dragging me from the shop.

"What's going on?" Fiyero looked up from my bed as Miss Galinda and I walked in.

"What are you doing in my room?"

"I was just reading for the history assignment. What are you two doing?"

"You needed to be in my room to read about history?"

Fiyero shrugged, "I thought I might pick it up through osmosis." I'm surprised he can even use that word in a sentence. "What's up?" He repeated and still got no reply.

"It's very rude for you to be in here, Master Fiyero." Miss Galinda chastised, dropping the bags from the village on bed.

"You went shopping?" Fiyero looked at me when he caught sight of some lotions and oils the spilled from their bags. I crossed my arms uncomfortably at the look he was giving me. Maybe Miss Galinda's logic wasn't so crazy afterall.

"Go on now," Miss Galinda clapped her hands. "Elphie and I have work to do." She grinned.

Fiyero gazed from me to the bags and then back to me with a smirk. "Have fun, Elphie."

Miss Galinda sighed, and I used all my will to keep from gagging. I didn't understand how something like Fiyero could evoke a sigh. _That _kind of sigh. I shook my head and prodded through the mess on my bed as Miss Galinda went on about how great the prince was. How he smelt like man. How he was just all kinds of perfect. How precious their children would be. How dazzling their wedding would be. I only half listened to her. What was Baako intending? If I lead Fiyero on and then dropped him once I got Grand Vizier, wouldn't he go back to his original ways? My hands stilled over the oils Miss Galinda insisted on. Was he hoping that something more would come of this...this game? I set the oils on my night stand. Or was he hoping for Fiyero to hit rock bottom? Clean up and then revert after...well, after whatever was going to happen happens. Did he want him out of the castle? I mean, if he jumped from all these extremes, Baako could certainly deem him unfit and have him exiled?

No. Baako was crazy but not cruel. I shifted a few things around on the bed, flipping over the mirror. I couldn't even look at myself. I didn't know what I was doing, and I didn't know how this was going to play out. I'd lived with Fiyero long enough to know that it didn't take too much work to win him over for a night, but how much would it take to woo him? And would I even have to spend a night with him? I never really understood why there was such a high regard placed on a woman's virginity, but surely there couldn't be much respect or dignity in throwing it away for some bet. And who's to even say he'll take the bait. Sure, he'd got a little weird to day with the attention; but so had I.

"What if he doesn't like me..." I muttered to myself, but Miss Galinda was apparently capable of talking and listening. Impressive.

"Are you kidding me?" She squeezed my shoulder reassuringly. "Once I'm finished with you, there won't be a man in Oz who won't want your hand."

"As long as it's gloved." I added sourly.

Miss Galinda stopped for a moment to show her dissatisfaction without actually wrinkling her skin. "Please, Elphie. You should really learn to use the green skin to your advantage. People think it's different? Make it exotic. People say it's green as sin? Make sinning fun." Nessa would die. "How do you expect to get anywhere if you aren't expecting to get anywhere?"

I nodded as Miss Galinda sat me down and undid my braid. Maybe there was more behind all the blonde and pink. She let out a squeal as she started working on my hair. Then again...maybe not.

**So? Still like it? I promise that Fiyero and Elphaba aren't going to fall for each other over the history paper. Any homework they have to do together will just remind her of how intolerable she thinks he is.**


	3. The Gift

**I just wanted to get this out there before I go take an exam...that's worth 50 percent of my grade...**

**Disclaimer: I just love Fiyeraba.**

I sat across from the King's throne room, reading one of the damn books Fiyero left for me to use for my paper. Oddly enough, he managed to pick the best of the books. It really meant nothing, though, he was still going to do Oz awful on the paper. Because, let's be honest here, he's Fiyero. A few aides passed me by, bowing or giving me a curtsy when they saw me, but none of them stopped to talk. None of them ever did. Some people don't appreciate the conversations I try engaging them in. It's like they have no opinions. When I was younger I used to think they were all mute, but now I'm well aware that they're all as stupid as Fiyero. So it really doesn't surprise me how he got to be brainless. He learned it from sleeping with all the dumb maids. I shook my head. Baako would have another thing coming if he thought I was going to engage in the act of procreation with that infected...Fiyero.

Reluctantly, I stood up when I heard people moving on the other side of the door. One of the guards threw the doors opened. He was new, he didn't understand the doors had been there since the castle was built over two hundred years ago. Throwing them open like that wasn't going to ensure another two hundred years. He grinned sheepishly at me as I frowned. I had no patience for people who had a lack of respect for the building. It was the closest thing to a home I had. A few of the King's men filed out, nodding at me in acknowledgement. The King's press secretary winked at me and commented on my new look as she flounced out of the room. I sneered at her when she turned her back to me. She was Fiyero and Baako's play toy. I ought to lock her and Miss Galinda in a room together and see which one comes out alive. It would be the one and only circumstance I would hope for Miss Galinda to prevail. The recording secretary was next. She didn't so much as look at me. Green was her least favorite color. Apparently.

"Hi." Takoda came to a stop as he exited the throne room with the current Grand Vizier.

"Hi." I said back, self-conciously tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. Stupid things were always in the way.

"You look different."

"Yeah, I, uhm," I cleared my throat. "Miss Galinda." He nodded in understanding.

A few more people left the room, save a few important and not so important people. "Listen, about earlier-"

"It's fine." I waved it off.

"I just wasn't-"

"I should have said-"

"I mean, the way I-"

"Miss Elphaba, you didn't have to get all dolled up for me." Baako broke the awkward unfinished sentences. He was with Fiyero. I rolled my eyes. "Are you and Takoda off somewhere?"

"Actually," I tried shooting Takoda an apologetic look, but he was already looking sourly at his younger brother. I really needed to work on my timing with him. "I was looking for Fiyero." I finished half heartedly.

"I'll see you all at breakfast tomorrow." Takoda said curtly and hurried away.

Fiyero and I walked in an uncertain silence as we made our way to the library to work on the history paper. I suggested we work on it together, because was the tutor really going to rob us of a properly earned grade just for collaborating on an essay? An essay on something as pointless as Munchkinland. Of course, Fiyero was all for it. Anything to get him a passing grade. I kept glancing over at him, only to catch him glancing at me. What would I even talk to him about? What did he like? What could inspire a conversation out of him?

"Have you..." I trailed off. Has he what? Slept with the press secretary lately? Confessed his undying love for Miss Galinda yet?

"You know what I hate most about those stupid court meetings?" Fiyero brushed off my trial and error in conversation. I shrugged my shoulders as we climbed the stairs. "All that happens is people telling my father what they think he should do about this or that, now that his health is going." Fiyero shook his head. "I can't remember the last time we talked about really doing something for the Vinkus and not the King."

"Maybe you should say something."

He snorted, "Right." I caught him rolling his eyes. "Shouldn't Baako be saying something anyway? Isn't that his job as crowned prince? Shouldn't he be taking intiative in these meetings?"

"Well, I mean, just because you don't have his title, doesn't mean you can't take initiative." He held the library door open for me. "Provided you have ideas that don't require the court to dance every other hour." I added as an after thought. I bit my tongue the moment it slipped out. Smooth Thropp. He's really going to fall for you with a tongue like that.

"Requiring those old cods to dance wouldn't be a bad idea." He mused.

"I was kidding."

"No, no," He shook his head. "We're always so tense in there. People are arguing with each other about what's best for father's health. For every third argument that spurs, we should just make the entire court start waltzing."

"Fiyero, that's a terrible idea!" I snapped.

He smirked and winked at me, "Do you really think I could pass that kind of ordinance?"

"You're insufferable."

"You're fun."

After two hours working with Fiyero, I understood why the tutor was such a wench. I didn't have much patience to begin with, but working with this monstrosity was shredding the last remaining shreds I had of it. If he wasn't drumming beats on the table, he was humming some ridiculous melody. If he wasn't doodling in the history books, he staring at the words without taking anything in. It really wasn't _that _bad. I don't understand why he was making such a fuss over it. It wasn't necessary. Everytime I looked up, though, he was doing some ridiculous thing or another. I can't tell you how many times he had scribbled his signature on the paper he was supposed to be writing the essay on. It couldn't get much better. His letters were clean and pristine. I ran my hands through my hair irritatedly. We were getting nowhere.

I almost cried out with joy when he underlined something in the text and the jotted down a corresponding note in the margins. Oh, thank Oz. He wasn't hopeless. I caught sight of what he wrote, though. _Coconut. _I stared blankly at the writing and then up at him. Coconut? Two hours and all he gets is coconut? What does coconut have to do with Munchkinland? They don't have the right climate for a coconut tree to even germinate. He was hopeless. Utterly hopeless. I was seriously doubting any brain cells he had left in that pompous head of his. Coconut. I slammed the book I was using shut and glared at him. Not that he noticed at first, because he was too busy thinking of another irrelevant word to write down in the margins.

"Coconut?" I asked, grabbing his attention.

He flipped over the page.

"Fiyero!"

He gazed up at me and then down at the book, continuing his nonsense.

"You're hopeless."

"This is boring!" He whined.

"Well, we wouldn't have had to do this if you hadn't insisted on babbling during the lecture."

"Because you were acting all weird."

"Because you act like an idiot."

"I have not changed anything." He defended himself. "You've gone and changed meal seating, you've let Galinda doll you up, and you're studying with me. So don't even begin to place the blame on me."

"It's not my fault if you preoccupy yourself with little details."

"None of those are little!" He stopped slouching in his chair. Oh, boy, serious Fiyero. This ought to be interesting. "You've always sat next to Takoda at every meal. Even when he isn't at a meal, you still sit in the same spot. The same spot for seventeen years." I opened my mouth to object, but he kept going. "And since when do you wear make-up? Or your hair down? I think the only time I've ever seen you with one or the other is when father has to twist your arm to go to a gala or something that requires you to look like a lady."

"Are you saying I don't normally?" I barked.

He ignored me. "And you waited outside the throne room to ask me if I wanted to work on the history essay together! Since when have you not prefered doing homework on your own? Since when have you wanted me to work with you? So yeah, it is your fault I'm a bit preoccupied." Hit bit and rocked back in his chair, snatching the book he was not using and held it up to block his view of me.

I huffed and started writing my own essay. He could fail for all I cared.

"I'm sorry," Fiyero said after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence. I glanced up at him but turned my focus back to my essay. "I didn't mean to be harsh. It's just," He paused. "I don't understand."

"That's new." I muttered sarcastically.

"So are you."

I sat still for a moment, only turning the pencil around in my hands, before popping out of my seat. I couldn't take this anymore. I was losing brain cells just talking to him. Or something. He was making my head cloudy, and I just needed to get out while the majority of my intelligence was remaining. I told him that I couldn't find anything else tonight and hastily made for the door. He would probably work better if I wasn't there anyway. It would force him to do his own work and not wait for me, so he could copy my notes. I stole a glance at him as I shut the door. He was just watching me. I couldn't read the expression on his face. Maybe it was empty. What other emotion was Fiyero Tiggular capable of finding in that pea sized brain of his? Well, there were some, but I'm sure he saved those things for girls like Miss Galinda or the press secretary. He was only capable of basic, primal emotions. I shut the door with much more force than needed and fled to my room.

Solace.

.

Despite fleeing from Fiyero the night before, the seat next to him was open and waiting for me the next morning. Miss Galinda beamed at me as I wheeled Nessa in. I returned the smile, but not quite the beam she had. Nessa was opposed to my new look. She accused me of trying too hard to bed Takoda. Told me that I needed to face the reality that I was not meant to be his princess. I nodded my head and pretended to reluctantly agree with her. Of course, I knew, even if I wanted him, Takoda would never look at me the same after this bet was won. He wouldn't chase his brother's sloppy seconds. But I let Nessa think she was right, because she loves to be so. Often times I wondered which of our parents she took after. And who I took after. Or if we had come to find our own persons, since we didn't have the influence of either.

The King was out today. I heard some of the aides saying that is was a bad morning today, and he wished to just have his breakfast served in his chambers. Baako had worn this worried looked as we passed the aides, but he tried to keep a straight face. I knew he thought he needed to be strong just in case his brothers weren't able to. Honestly, I don't think any of them were going to show the slightest emotion until the day would actually come. Nessa had squeezed Baako's hand reassuringly. It earned us both a well practiced smile. I bet he'd been working on that public lie since he found out that the days til his coronation weren't as far off as we all thought. His smile was the perfect lie.

"Doesn't Elphie just look spectacular, Master Takoda?" Miss Galinda asked as the servants poured our coffee.

Takoda stared at me for a fleeting moment before sipping his coffee without a word. That kicked and be kicked sensation was back. I bit my bottom lip and looked down at my own coffee. I would talk to him today. Let him know that while I value our friendship more than anything, I do believe that I'm starting to develop some sort of feelings for Fiyero. I'd gone over the questions he would surely ask me all night in my head. I had a few different answers for some and none for others. I just couldn't have the conversation with him. It would be like kicking a puppy.

"Takoda's never been one for words." Baako interjected. "Fiyero and I think you look absolutely lovely, Fabala. Don't we, Fiyero?"

"Beautiful." Fiyero answered with a nod. I frowned down at my coffee. My stomach did a strange motion. "I was thinking after Elphaba and I finish our essays, we all could take a walk down to the creek. What do you think?" He looked to his oldest brother.

"Well," Baako gave me a look before going on. "I was really hoping to take Miss Galinda down to the village. Miss Grazieluh is supposed to attend the banquet next week, and I really want to get her something." Miss Galinda's smile was back. I could feel my frown deepening. Because Nessa was _so _able to take a walk down to the creek, and Takoda would obviously jump on board to go on a walk with Fiyero and I. A whole afternoon with Fiyero? I almost signed myself up for another shopping trip. "If you don't mind, Miss Galinda."

"Of course I don't!" She accepted giddily. "If you don't, Fifi?" She tuned to Fiyero. I thought I was going to lose what little breakfast I had stomached.

Fiyero glanced at Baako before answering, "No, not at all. Baako is absolutely terrible at buying gifts for women." He snickered. "He bought Nessa a pair of skates once." Nessa nodded. "So the four of us then?" He looked around at the remaining.

Nessa gave him the look that was on my mind, "I can hardly make it down to the creek in a chair, Fiyero." He shrugged as if it was easy to forget. "As always." She added. Try all you want, Nessa, you can't make Fiyero feel any dumber. There's only one level.

"I'd rather watch paint dry." Takoda threw out harshly.

"Takoda." Baako snapped.

"I'm sorry, I just mean I have better things to do with my time than take a frivolous walk down by the creek." That wasn't any better. "Miss Galinda, did you know that's where my father purposed to my mother? On an afternoon walk down at the creek."

"It's actually where my mother rejected him, too." Baako glared his brother down before looking at Miss Galinda. "He purposed three times before she finally agreed. In the library." He added the last part with another glare at Takoda.

"How was your walk with Fiyero?" Miss Galinda asked after dinner as I walked into my room. Startled, I dropped the books I had been holding. I needed to consider a lock for my door.

"It was fine." I said wearily as I gathered the books up and set them on my dresser.

Miss Galinda was played with one of her curls as she looked as though she was trying to find the right words to say. I didn't prod her, because I honestly didn't want to hear what she had to say.

"Did he say anything about me?" She finally managed.

"No." I answered slowly, sitting on the bed next to her. "We didn't talk much." I added with the hopes of appeasing her. Obviously it was the wrong thing to say, because her eyes grew wide in horror and then narrowed in anger. "No! Not like that!" I put in desperately. Oz no! "Fiyero and I don't like each other like that." I assured her.

"He sure does look at you like he likes you like that."

"It's just because I'm not acting normal."

Miss Galinda gave a scrutinizing look, "And how do you normally act?"

"Well, for starters, I can tell you I certainly don't put too much time into my appearance."

"But you're trying to get Master Takoda to notice you."

"I've never sat next to him at meals."

"Master Takoda can't properly look at you if you're sitting next to him."

"And I never ask Fiyero to study with me."

Miss Galinda considered that for a moment. I figured she was seeing my point. "Master Takoda will fall head over heels for you if he thinks he'll lose you to his brother." Or not.

"Look, Miss Galinda-"

"Galinda."

"_Galinda,__" _Despite the seriousness of the conversation, Miss Galinda - Galinda - smiled encouragingly. Were we friends? "All these things are new. They're big changes from what's usual around here, and Fiyero is just thrown by everything. He's dealing with his father dying, his brother slowly taking over, and the prospect of being married sooner than he thought...Me going and changing the norm on this level has him all confused. He just doesn't know how to properly deal." I hoped that sounded convincing enough.

Galinda leaned against the wall next to my window.

"Does that make sense?" I asked.

"Sure." She mumbled. "I'm more familiar with getting what I want when I want it."

"I figured."

She glanced at me but didn't make a comment.

"Things will be fine." I lied. "You're perfect. Fiyero's perfect. You'll be perfect together."

"Born to be forever dancing through life." She giggled with a hint of sarcasm on the side. "It's brilliant in a ridiculous kind of way, isn't it?"

"Miss Elphaba," A maid knocked softly on the open door. "A gift."

She handed me the small woven basket. It had a few small books about different subject that the person giving the gift thought I might be interested in. Glancing at the titles, I hardly believed I would ever pick them out; but I almost felt obligated to read them. If anything, at least they would be easy reads. There were fine pens, expensive ink, and delicate parchment scrolls in it, too. I placed each item on my bed after taking it out. It was the last few items that made my heart skip a few beats. Galinda had abandoned her spot by the window, so she could look over the items with me. I gave her a tight smile after clearing out the basket.

"Who is it from?" She took the basket from me, flipping it around to search for a name.

"Takoda." Galinda smiled widely at my lie.

"Takoda." She repeated happily as I popped off the cap to the bottle of oil.

_Coconut._

__**The part leading up the end of the chapter isn't my favorite, but I wanted to get Elphaba's future emotional issues started.**

**To those who want Fiyero's POV: Maybe later but not yet...It would give away part of the plot;)**

**Review because you like the story so far and you want to wish me luck on my exam? :)**


	4. The Gillikin

**Hi! If I give you some Fiyeraba fluff will you give me lots of reviews? Eh, eh?:)**

**Disclaimer: I just really like Fiyeraba. **

I could hear people bustling about outside in the corridor as I sat in my room with the man who did my hair and makeup for big events like this banquet. All of the Tiggulars were here, as well as anyone who was worth anything in the Vinkus. The banquet was held every year on the day that the rest of Oz celebrated the arrival of the Wonderful Wizard. The Vinkuns celebrated being the original Ozians, according to legend. The rich and famous celebrated the event with the King at the castle, and the rest of the Vinkuns never took insult to it. Mostly because they believed so much in the royalty and its ties, but also because they did their own celebrating. The boys, even Takoda, loved travelling down to the taverns during the arrival season. Common Vinkuns were not short in alcohol supply, nor were they greedy when anyone came by hoping to celebrate a legend. Nessa and I weren't taken warmly to when we experienced our first arrival banquet, but the Vinkuns got use to us over time. We were practically raised to be as good and loyal as any Vinkun.

Polon, my cosmetic man, and I didn't really care for each other. I was horrible to the woman who trained him, and I've been horrible to him since he started training. But we had a mutual understanding of our dislike towards each other. So, because I knew he knew that I didn't care for him, I felt fine telling him certain things. I knew there would be no serious worries, because he didn't care. The conversations were unimportant, the emotions never were more than amiable, and the expectation were nonexistent. Until this banquet. I don't know what was wrong with me. I was acting all kinds of strange, like I thought of him as a friend of something. Polon was even taken off guard by it. But he never said anything wrong, which I was more than grateful for.

"I just don't get it." I finished with a huff after telling him about Miss Galinda.

"I don't care too much for effrevescent peope."

"Neither do I! Yet," I paused as he twisted my hair expertly. "She and I are something of friends. I look forward to our talks after dinner, Polon! I look forward to them!"

"Maybe your sick?"

"I wish."

Polon crossed to stand in front of me, turning my head from side to side, to make sure that my hair looked exactly like he envisioned it. Satisfied, he grabbed the jewels, mined from Kumbrica's Pass by the leader of the Scrow, that sat on my vanity. He placed them strategically in the twist on the back of my head. Jewels were always Polon's finishing touch. They were always dark in color, though. Polon and his predecessor never put anything brighter than my skin on me. Nessa found it insulting, but I found it rather sweet. I don't think I would dress in anything brighter than my skin hue, so why should anyone else put me in a ridiculously colored gown or accessory?

After a few quick banters, I left Polon to clean up his things. Nessa and I were expected to dine at the head of the table, just like the rest of the royal family. We met in the throne room as a group before heading over to the dining hall together. She was aready there, looking as lovely as always. Her dress was a light purple, and her hair was down and adorned with a matching purple headband. She smiled when she saw me, but the feeling didn't quite reflect in her eyes. I smoothed my hands over my dress nervously and looked around for anyone else to talk to. The princes were nowhere to be seen, Galinda was missing, and even a few others I didn't mind weren't around. I hissed quietly, realizing I was going to have to talk to Nessa.

Lucky for me, Baako appeared. Almost as if answering my silent, desperate pleas.

"Aren't you looking lovely as ever?" He smirked, offering his arm. I took it gratefully. "One can't help but wonder if you're showing off all those feminine curves for a particular masculine mind." He mused knowingly.

"Galinda thought I looked thrillifying in it." I said dejectedly.

"And no lies there." Baako patted my arm softly. "I also can't help but wonder if she knows that she's helping her competition."

"So what I'm doing is working?" I didn't know whether to be happy or worried about that.

"Oh, I don't know." He waved his free hand as the rest of his immediate family came into view. "I'm not exactly an expert on the workings of Fiyero's inner mind, but if I was him, things would be working."

I blushed, "You're a smooth talker, Baako." I admonished him.

"Elphie!" Galinda squealed when Baako and I joined everyone, save Nessa who was caught in conversation with an aunt. "You look absolutely thrillifying!" She bounced excitedly.

I stole glances at Takoda and Fiyero while the King kissed my cheeks in welcome. Fiyero was being clung to by Galinda, and even though I wasn't really attracted to him - maybe a little -, I still couldn't help the wave of jealousy that washed over me. I thought I had masked my emotions pretty well, but apparently I didn't. Because when I caught Takoda's gaze...he was giving up on me. I knew he had seen the spontanteous jealousy that took over me, and I knew he didn't see it any other way but straight forward. He probably thought I had been leading him on for years, only to know that I could never be with him. It was only a split second that we stared at each other, but those moments were enough to have hundreds of conversations. It was crazy how many words a simple look could give.

The banquet went by quicker than I ever remember it going. The royal family was presented, followed by the wards, and then the royal court. The King, although labored, gave a speech, welcoming his guests and reaffirming the well-known legend. He really was a great motivator. I tried imagining Baako being up there, comforting his people, cheering his people on...but I couldn't picture anyone but the King as King of the Vinkus. Baako would always be Baako to me. Anyway, the King gave his grand speech. People clapped, people cheered, people ate, people drank, and people danced. Vinkuns loved dancing. I guess it really outcast Nessa and me. Neither of us could dance. No matter how many lessons I had taken, no matter how many dance books I read, I just never got the hang of it. So I always stayed on the sidelines, claiming to want to keep Nessa company.

Galinda certainly seemed to fit right in. She danced skillfully. Most of the time she was dancing with Fiyero, but she also took some turns with the Yunamata's ambassador's son. He was nice enough. A little too airy for my taste. But I was attempting to woo Fiyero, king of airiness, so what did I know? I turned my back to the crowd and down a glass of wine. There wasn't enough in the room to get me through the night. I continued to avoid Nessa and the rest of the over-opinionated guests. I shouldn't have let Galinda talk me into this ridiculous dress. If people didn't think I looked like death, they thought I was scandalous. Honestly, it wasn't even that bad compared to what some of them let their daughters wear. At least my ass and breasts were covered. I glanced down just to make sure. Secure inside my fabric.

"Oh, well, doesn't my little Artichoke clean up nice." I rolled my eyes at the familiar as I walked into the otherwise empty courtyard.

"Master Avaric." I curtsied dutifully. Gillikinese by birth, Vinkun during the arrival celebrations.

"You know, you could wear a potato sack, and Takoda would still find you the belle of the ball." Avaric gave my outfit his unwanted opinion.

"Well," I shrugged after he kissed my cheeks. "True as that may be, I'm not really interested in Takoda's opinion." I lied.

"Oh, really?" Avaric sat down by the fountain, and I joined him. "You've finally put him out of his misery or has a proper lady?"

Ever the charmer. "I think he's just realized that my attentions lie elsewhere." I said quietly, suddenly not comfortable talking to him.

"With whom?"

"Fabala!" I glanced at the entrance to the castle. Of course. "Fabala, why aren't you enjoying the banquet?" Fiyero asked as he joined the two of us. "Avaric, good to see you again." He added with a wide smile. They were drinking buddies down at the taverns.

I'd met Avaric four years ago at the banquet. I was hiding from a second born prince with a strong desire to dance with me, and Avaric was nursing a black eye from an unhappy Kvon Altar socialite. All we did that year was mock one another and help each other out. The year after that, we found each other after escaping awkward situations with other less sociable guests, he taught me how to drink "like a royal" that year, too. The year following, we avoided each other until we were both so drunk that we ended up skinny dipping in the lake nearest the castle. Avaric swears we kissed, but I have no memory of that. Last year we teased each other mercilessly, which upset Nessa to no end. That was the night he met Fiyero, and the two have been buddies every since. He had stayed with us all week last year, and I knew this year would be the same. I can't say I wasn't tempted to join them this year.

"Just in time, Fiyero! Elphaba was just telling me who's gone and caught her eye." Avaric grinned.

Fiyero snapped his attention to me, and I felt my blush deepening. Thank Oz for the cover of night.

"You have affections for someone?" Fiyero asked.

"I suppose so." I mumbled, shooting Avaric a glare.

"Who?"

"I'm not nearly intoxicated enough to tell either of you." I snorted.

"Oh, come on, Artichoke, you told me about your-"

"Avaric!"

"Oh." Avaric started smiling like a fool. A smile he learned from Fiyero, no doubt.

"Oh?" Fiyero put his hands on his hips. Oz, could his pants be any tighter?

"Oh." Avaric repeated with a nod. "I got it."

"You have nothing." I snapped.

"Oh, no." The Gillikin shook his head with a knowing smirk. "I know."

"Well, don't be greedy. What do you know?" Fiyero prodded earnestly.

"Don't you have a blonde to entertain." I bit sourly.

Fiyero shot me a double glance before sulking away, momentarily giving up on his quest.

"You've got it for the prince." Avaric snickered when inside, Fiyero passed a window on his search for the bubbling blonde beauty. I didn't say anything, giving him all the confirmation he needed. "I thought you liked your men bright?"

"I can't be with someone brighter than me."

"Elphaba and Fiyero." Avaric mused as I looked around. Just my luck someone important would be hiding in the shadows. "Who had to make a bet with you to get that to happen?" He added lightheartedly but froze at the look I gave him. A frown crossed his handsome face before his eyes grew wide. "Elphaba Thropp..." He sounded like a father would. "What have you done?"

"Don't look at me like that."

I shoved his shoulder, getting up and walking away from the castle. Avaric popped up and ran after me, not ready for this conversaion to be over. I made him swear not to say anything to anyone, no matter how tempting it would be. He nodded and mumbled like an idiot, promising me that he would take my secret to his grave. I frowned at myself that I had no problem believing him. I guess you could say he was a friend. More like a pain in the ass that I didn't really mind being there. I didn't have to see him everyday, or month. He hated writing letters, so it wasn't a friendship that I had to work to keep. It was just an easy union between two people who had a tendency to run into one another once a year. Anyway, Avaric matched my pace, eagar to hear what had happened from the last time he heard from me, when I loathed Fiyero.

He didn't comment as I told him about the King dying, it was common knowledge afterall. He never muttered a word when I told him that with a new King would come a new royal court, and seeing as Baako would be king, he was the one who would be head in appointing the new positions. Avaric nearly missed a step, though, when I told him that Baako was considering me for Grand Vizier.

"And there's a catch." He said.

"Isn't there always?"

I told him about Baako approaching me in the library the other week and about the bet that he proposed. Avaric stopped, forcing me to stop as well. He stared at me when I told him that I aggreed to the wager, and that I intended on winning. I just had no idea how to go about it and if Fiyero would even reciprocate my attempts. I sat plopped down in the meadow we were standing in. Avaric hesitated for a second before joining me on the ground. He urged me on, asked me what I had done so far, and what I was intending on doing.

"What does he intend?" Avaric asked. I looked up at him from the spot I had been concentrating by my feet. "After you succeed? What's supposed to happen?"

"I've thought about that." I played with a blade of grass.

"And?"

"I don't know."

"What do you want? If you're really trying to woo Fiyero, do you really think you could care for him?"

"I've never thought about it." I told him honestly. "He's just always been that annoying boy I've bickered with. I mean, yeah, most people would say he's attractive, but I've never actually thought about what would become of my life after I turn of age."

"Well," Avaric crossed his arms over his chest. "Even if you woo Fiyero, there's no saying that your relationship will last." I studied Avaric's expression. It was calm and deep in thought. "You two are complete opposites, and there's no gauruntee that two people who are so different will make it past the initial flames and fire. If you think about it. Fiyero could find you too much to handle."

A silence settled in the meadow as I let Avaric's words sink in. He was right. I was a bit much at times, something I was reminded of often by various people. Fiyero and I very well could fall in and out of...love. I could just merely be that force that he needs to turn from being a Vinkun bon-bon to a Vinkun prince. Really, I would be doing him a favor by wooing him. I could save his reputation and his future in the castle. I dove deeper and deeper into my justifications and rationalizations before Avaric had had too much silence and seriosness.

"Of course, if all else fails, I suppose I could always marry you. Save you from going back to that Oz awful Munchkinland." Avaric shrugged in nonchalance.

I rolled my eyes. "How chivalrous of you, Master Avaric."

.

Fiyero and I laid in the ground in the valley, staring up at the stars that speckled the sky. The bottles of rum that he and Baako had brought out, not long after Avaric and I took a new traditional dip in the lake just beyond the meadow, were scattered around Baako's passed out body several yards away. I could hear Avaric snoring in the meadow behind us, and the sounds of the people celebrating in town and at the castle were still lively. But it was nice to be away from it all, no matter how much pride I had in the land I was raised in or how much confusion I felt for the boy lying next to me. Because right then, in that moment, nothing else mattered but what we were looking at. Everything was so peaceful, yet so monumental. It was almost overwhelming. I was never one to dwell too much on how small and insignificant we were in the grand view of things, but there was nothing else to think about. I wasn't even worried about the next essay for the tutor Fiyero and I were bound to have to write. It just didn't matter to me right then.

"Do you remember your mom?" I snapped my attention to Fiyero at the uncharacteristically thickness of his voice. He just stared up at the sky, his eyes void of their usual jovial emotions.

"Parts." I admitted, returning my gaze to the stars.

"Sometimes I wonder..." His words faded.

I turned on my side, supporting myself on one arm, and looked at him. The moonlight hit his face perfectly, drawing attention to his bone structure and his pale blue eyes. It almost gave him an ethereal quality. His one and only diamond tattoo took in the light from the moon. It was the only thing he had been proven worthy of. Something both of his brothers teased him relentlessly for. They both had several speckled across their bodies. Fiyero only had one. It told people he was a good listener. Not that anyone paid attention to it. Most people he came across were more interested in how good of a drinker he was. I could be that force he needed to get other tattoos. I had a crazy desire to touch his tattoo, but I refused to stir the sight in front of me. Fiyero was beautiful. There was no other, more manly, way to put it. And for a split second, a fraction of a split second, I could see what other girls saw in him. I could feel the attraction they felt for him.

"What?"

He sent me a side glance before sighing deeply, "It doesn't matter. I'm just being ridiculous."

"No," I put my hand on his arm but pulled it back quickly. "Tell me." I insisted.

"I never really got much time with me mom, since she died so quick. But I have this distinct memory of her frowning at me. Even before I saw her in a picture, I knew what she looked like..." His voice faded again. "It's crazy. I'm crazy." He added lightly.

"Why would she have frowned at you? You're perfect."

I don't know if the smile that tugged at the corner of his mouth was smugness from me calling him perfect or cynicism at the response that formed in his head when I asked:

"I wasn't a girl."

"Not being a girl is hardly anything to complain about. Think of all the things you don't have to experience by being a male."

"I'll never rule the Vinkus." He whispered. "If I had been a girl, I could have ruled."

"Don't pity yourself, Fiyero." I chided lightly. "There are so many great things about you just as your are."

He snorted, "Right." I sat up with him and pulled my knees to my chest, watching him. "I don't know too many people who would call dancing through life great."

"Maybe not, but you're loyal. And fiercely so. You're optimistic, which, although sometimes foolish, can be refreshing. And you would do anything for the people care about." Fiyero didn't comment or move. "I don't know about you," I added, playing with a few strands of grass. "But I'll take that Fiyero over anyone else any day."

There was a breath of silence when I thought my body was going to will me to kiss him. So I got up and started walking. Slowly and giving Fiyero and over the shoulder look. Groaning softly, he got up and followed me. We walked deeper into the valley in silence, making it further away from the snoring Avaric and partying Vinkuns.

"Sometimes I wonder if my mother would have lived had I not been born."

For a moment I thought I was thinking out loud, but it was all Fiyero.

"She was probably so depressed after I was born..."

"My father made my mother chew milk flowers when she was pregnant with Nessa." I told him quickly, before losing my nerve, to get him off this self pity path I heard him heading down. "He didn't want Nessa," I paused when Fiyero grabbed my hand. I wanted to pull away and stop talking, but I wanted him to keep holding my hand, too. For the sake of the deal, of course. Of course. "To turn out green."

I couldn't help but grin as Fiyero started gently tracing patterns into my forefinger with his thumb.

"I remember how low my father sunk after she died." I whispered. "I don't even think he gave Nessa more than a passing glance. And then, well, you know."

He nodded and stepped in front of me, preventing us from moving anymore. I felt my heartbeat spike. He was going to kiss me. My heart altogether stopped working when he put his hand on my face. Was it possible to melt over conflicting feelings. Because at this point I didn't know if the deal made me want to kiss him or if I actually wanted to kiss him. I stayed frozen on the spot.

"I like your skin." He mumbled. I could feel the anticipation jumping from his lips. All I had to do was move forward a little, and we'd be kissing. Just an inch.

"You like anything with a pulse." I tried making it snappy, but it was useless.

"Green is my favorite color."

"I thought blonde was."

"No," His nose brushed mine, and I could feel his lips ghost over mine. "It's always been green."

"Fiyero..."

"ELPHABA!"

Neither of us moved at the sound of Avaric's booming voice in the meadow. I was determined to make something of this moment. So I left a lingering kiss in the corner of Fiyero's mouth before hurrying away to the stupid drunk wandering aimlessly around the meadow where we left him.

"Where were you?" Avaric whined, staggering towards me.

"Don't worry about it."

"Where's Fiyero?"

"I don't know."

"Elphaba-"

"If you keep talking, I'll make sure you regret waking up in the morning."

Avaric was silent, so I sent him a glance. He was smirking.

**I really love Elphaba and Avaric. Not as a couple but as friends, so I couldn't keep him from this story. Kate Winslet is my Elphaba dresed up inspiration in this story. Titanic 3D premiere is the dress for this chapter. Check it out after you review!;)**


	5. The Temptation

**Hi!**

**So this is filled with a lot of Fiyeraba stuff. Hope you like it;)**

**Disclaimer: I just really like Fiyeraba.**

Avaric and Galinda watched each other from opposite sides of the dining room table at breakfast the next morning. Fiyero and Baako were both absent from the table this morning. Not that anyone was surprised. Takoda was helping Nessa understand some concept that one of the older Tiggulars had mentioned last night. A few other important people were at breakfast with us this morning. Most of them were at the other end of the table with the King, talking animatedly about gossip they picked up on or news from friends. Fiyero and Baako's chairs were left empty, just in case they decided to grace everyone with their presence. I highly doubted it. But the only two people I was interested in was the two blondes at the table. Avaric sat slouched back in his seat, keeping his eyes fixed on Galinda with a serious expression. Galinda had shifted uncomfortably under his intense gaze at first, but now she had settled in and was giving him her own direct and intent-filled gaze. I was ever so confused.

"Do you two know each other?" The boy sitting next to Avaric finally asked.

"No." Galinda answered, it sounded sweet to untrained ears. But I heard the snap behind it.

"I'm just trying to figure out where the princess crown is going to fit among all those curls." Avaric scratched his chin. Galinda gave a smug grin. "How long does it actually take you to curl your hair? A couple of hours? At least." Her grin fell.

"You're going to be the crowned princess?" A few guests around us chattered excitedly. Galinda blushed lightly, but she did nothing to discourage the gossip from forming.

I shot Avaric a glared, which he responded to with a wink. He turned to the people talking, "No, not for Baako. For Fiyero." Galinda sent him a look. I knew she was trying to figure out his angle. It made two of us. "She's bound to marry him. They're simply perfect together."

My pulse couldn't decide whether to slow down or pick up. It pounded in quick and deep beats, waiting on a whim to pick up something from Avaric. But nothing was given. He just kept _encouraging _all this ridiculousness that Galinda and Fiyero would wed. He chimed in when Galinda listed all the attributes that made the two a perfect pair. He even cooed when she got started on what their children could potentially be like. He cooed. Avaric cooed. I could feel myself losing my appetite. If I wanted to hear all this crap, I would have locked myself in a room with a bunch of wedding-crazed, baby-fever cads who had nothing better to do than go on and on about it. I glared good and long at Avaric until he worked hard to stop looking at me. That's right. Eat it up, you two-timing, good for nothing Gillikin. I should have left you in that damn meadow last night.

Fiyero eventually waltzed in when the rest of us were halfway through the fruit. He had a broad grin on his face. You would have never guessed that he had spent most of the night walking around the castle grounds before sitting for a good hour in the courtyard, staring at the fountain. He really did. I watched him from the library windows. The conversations about him and Galinda promptly stopped the moment he had walked in, and the only thing that followed was smiles that matched his broad expression. Expect for me. I was feeling even sicker. He sat down in his usual spot. Did my stomach just flip? It was probably just me losing my appetite even more. Yes. Yes, I'm sure.

"Good morning, dearest!" Galinda chirped.

I nearly choked on my coffee.

Galinda's _dearest _shot me a look as I tried to pass my near choking off as a simple cough. "I can still see the celebrations going down in the village. I think this year they may be trying to outdo the earlier years." He said to the people around. A few nodded in agreement. "Such a great time of year." He added with a grin. "All sorts of things happen that you don't think normally could." Avaric smirked after Fiyero sent a glance in my direction.

"Like the possibility of the Vinkus' wildest playboy finally settling down." Someone chimed in.

"Excuse me?" Fiyero frowned.

"With Miss Galinda, of course."

"Of course." Fiyero nodded.

Baako was so full of shit.

"Pardon me." I set my napkin on the table and hurried out of the dining room.

Ridiculous. I don't even know what I was trying to accomplish. I knocked a metal figurine to the floor as I passed it. I wasn't even Fiyero's type. He liked flouncy blondes like Galinda. He liked girls who were only capable of opening their doors and legs for him. And I can tell you, I'm not that girl. There was nothing appealing to me about getting punch drunk and falling into bed with him. And that's what he was looking for. He didn't want to get married, or even go steady. He wanted someone he could mess around with for a little bit before moving on to the next floozy who would bat her long lashes at him. I'm not that girl. I slammed the door to the library behind me after I stormed in. I would feel bad about harming the architecture later. Right now I just needed a good book to get lost in. And sure enough, a book was waiting for me on the desk. Like always.

I pushed myself off the door and picked the leather-bound book up. I almost laughed when I flipped to the title page: _Public, Private, and Political: Duties of a Princess. _I shook my head and snapped the book shut. But I went over to the window seat and opened the book back up. There had never been a book I opened and didn't finish, so I didn't intend on starting that bad habit now. Besides, whoever left the books never let me down before. I had no reason to think this book wouldn't be worthwhile. I flipped through the first tens of pages, picking out words to be on the look out for. Nothing really stuck out. But I knew once I got into the book, it wouldn't even matter if Iw as searching before hand. The first chapter was well enough. It addressed the stereotypes that people placed on princesses, the misconceptions that have risen from those stereotypes, and the consequences of those stereotypes. I pursed my lips as I came to the end of the chapter. Well, I guess...I guess it wasn't the worst book I've read. I had my fingers ready to flip to the next page, but the start of all my problems knocked softly on the door before walking in.

Fiyero gave me a lopsidded grin, and I felt my heart pick up. What was wrong with me?

"Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine." I mumbled, looking back down at the book.

He laughed, and I knew it was because he knew I was lying. It was the biggest told lie as far as I'm concerned. Fiyero crossed the room and sat next to me on the seat, leaning back against the window and staring out at the library door. I glanced up at him when he huffed but immediately went back to my book. It didn't have my full concentration, though. I couldn't help but notice how close he was and how I somehow managed to scoot a little close to him. It was cold in the library. Obviously. I put my book down when he huffed again.

"Are _you _feeling alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Fiyero."

He sighed, "Everyone's talking about me and Galinda getting married." I felt my stomach getting upset again.

"Oh." I grunted, opening the book back up and picking up where I left off with much more fervor this time. He could go talk about his upcoming engagement with someone else. I couldn't care less.

"Everyone just has this expectation that she'll be the one I marry. I think it's because we both love dancing."

"You're both pretty dull, too."

"Thanks, Fabala."

"What do you want me to say, Fiyero?" I snapped. "We're not exactly friends. Go ask Avaric for advice, he's a pretty good advocate for you and Galinda." I hissed out Galinda's name with more bitterness that I had intended. I hadn't even intended it to sound bitter. She just wasn't making things any easier by being here.

I left Fiyero sitting at the window as I got up and started browsing the book shelves, not looking for anything, just trying to cool off. Let's pretend for a second that the dancing through life prince was attainable for me. So Fiyero falls for me and then what? We live happily ever after? No. I'll tell you exactly what'll happen. So we'll be all shits and giggles for a while. Because he'll have fallen for me, and I'll be so caught up in the hype that I actually managed to woo Fiyero. So we'll be this shell of happy and smiles. And other things that come along with being in a relationship with a prince who people tend to find attractive. Hot. Sexy. Whatever. A few weeks, maybe months, will pass, and I'll start to notice that Galinda has stopped answering my letters; I'll start to notice that Avaric's communication has become even more lax than it had been; and I'll start to notice that the weight of what I did is weighing on my relationship with the prince. And then Baako will suddenly announce that he's chosen me as his Grand Vizier. There will be a gala when he introduces his royal court. Everyone will be happy and proud, Galinda and Avaric will be there to celebrate but leave before dessert. A few months later, I'll start to notice that I see less and less of Fiyero; I'll start to notice that he's getting restless that I have more power than him, essentially; and I'll start to notice that he spends more nights down in the village than in his own room. And then-

"If you tell me to court Galinda, I will. With the intent to wed." Fiyero's abrupt appearance caused me to nearly jump out of my skin.

"Go ask Avaric."

"Tell me."

"Go ask Baako, Tiggular."

"Tell me, Elphaba."

"Go ask-" I gasped when Fiyero backed me into the bookshelf.

"Fabala."

My heart had stopped. Yes. There is no way of talking out of this one. Fiyero Tiggular made my heart stop. I don't know how it happened. I think I just may have been afraid of him. Him and the heat I could feel radiating off his body. Him and that dark and aromatic Vinkun after shave that he'd used since he hit puberty. Okay, so my fear of his...everything had my heart stopping. That's it.

"I don't know what you're trying to accomplish by this." I whispered, keeping my breathing shallow. On purpose. If I breathed too deeply, our chests would touch.

"Tell me not to court her." Was it possible to feel his words bounce off my lips. Oh, no, it was probably his breath. He rested his forearms on either side of me. Oh Oz. I could feel his body against mine when he took those deep and calm breaths. Was his heart pounding? Is that what I felt? Or was that my own? This was just too much. "Tell me."

It wasn't until there was a very real possibility of his lips, which were hovering simple breaths away from mine, kissing mine that I found my will. I put my hands on his shoulders and switched our positions. Fiyero's eyes glossed over with a look that I refused to name as I grinned at him wickedly. I snaked my arms around his neck and my fingers into his hair with my body flush against his. I could feel everything. And boy, do I mean everything. From the new pace that his heart took to the new position of his projection.

"You tell me." I gripped a handful of his hair and repeated, "You tell me." My lips ghosted over his when I talked. It was a crazy...intoxicating feeling.

"I want to hear you say it." He breathed. His hands finding my hips again and holding me in place.

There were a few moments where nothing happened. We both just stood there, firmly in the other's grasp. I could have kissed him if I had wanted to. I could have gone as far as I wanted. There was no doubt in my mind that he would have done anything. But I'm not that girl. I said it once, and I wouldn't say it again. If he wanted that girl, he would have to go elsewhere. So I pulled away quickly and without giving him so much as a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you at dinner, Yero."

I picked my book up from where I had dropped it and left the library. Maybe my chances weren't at dismal as I thought.

.

"I'm in a real pickle here, Elphie!" Galinda whined, a week later, as she stood in front of her mirror with a throw pillow in her arms.

"That is not a pickle, Galinda. Being torn between two pairs of shoes is a pickle." I mocked.

Galinda gave me an almost sneer through her reflection in the mirror, "Don't tease me, you wicked old green girl."

I rolled my eyes.

"Is that original?"

"Just stick with Elphie. Crude doesn't suit you."

She grinned sweetly at me, "Why, Elphie, that was almost a compliment."

I rolled my eyes again and went back to my book.

"But really," She started up. "How do I become with child without having to change my dress size?"

"If I were you, I'd just ask Fiyero." It wasn't so wrong of me to lie to her...it was for the greater good.

"Elphie!" She gasped, wheeling around. "I cannot ask Fiyero this. I'm appalled you even suggested it."

"He does have a brain under all that dancing through life philosophy. He might surprise you by using it."

Galinda's expression immediately changed. Sure, it was still serious, but it took on a whole new level of seriousness. Her eyes swept over me, as if she was appraising a piece of furniture. I felt uncomfortable and like an auctioneer should have been beside me calling for bids. It came and went, though, and she threw me a false smile before turning back around. I sat on her bed for a little while longer as she tried sucking in her not there stomach enough to shove the pillow up her dress. Maybe I shouldn't have complimented Fiyero. It was too weird. Would it be fixed if I told her a really embarrassing story about him? Probably not. The more I talked to her, the more I was coming to learn that there was some mature and complex thought in that blissful blonde brain of hers. So, instead of sitting in the torture of Galinda's prison of thought, I gathered my books and stood awkwardly.

She looked at me again through her mirror, giving me a brief smile with her eyes, and then going back to sucking it in. I told her that I was going to find Takoda or Avaric to go down to the village with me. I thought she would jump at the chance to go to the shops, but she merely nodded. I didn't wait around ling enough for her to give any other kind of response, though. I was going to have to cool it around her with the Fiyero compliments. It was one thing to compliment Fiyero to Fiyero, but for the sake of a name, Galinda was my competition. And even though I knew my chances with Fiyero were as good as hers, if not better, I still had no doubt that she would fight curl and nail for the prince. A possible title as a princess was in the mix, afterall; and people like Galinda would not stop until they got what they wanted. Unfortunately for her, neither would I.

I nearly ran dead smack into the current Grand Vizier as I turned the corner. His nose had been glued to a book, and my mind was whirling with thoughts. We were an accident waiting to happen.

"Master Yazpik." I curtsied gracefully.

"Ah, Miss Elphaba, please forgive me." He bowed in response. "But you know what it's like when you get into a good book."

"Of course." I laughed, forgiving the unimportant. "How is your son doing?" I asked. His son had turned of age the other week, so naturally, he was due to experience a week in the wilderness. Fiyero did it two years ago. It was the quietest time around the castle.

"He's nervous, but I would worry if he wasn't." I nodded. "His mother is a nervous wreck. They've been hoping he comes out with spades, so he can serve on the royal guard. Or at least be stationed as a village guard." Spades were given to noblemen who proved themselves worthy enough to protect the royal family and their territory. "Of course, I'll be happy if he gets any." Yazpik chuckled.

"Well, sir, if he's anything like you, I'm sure he'll get a respectable sign."

"You're too sweet, Miss Elphaba." He squeezed my shoulder affectionately. Then he hesitated with a quick glance around the corridor. Whatever he had planned on saying was lost, though, when Avaric came strutting down from the opposite side. I bit back a groan. What if Yazpik had been ready to share some Vizier-related advice. I glared at Avaric, another reason to put him on my shit list. "Well, it was nice talking to you, Miss Elphaba, as always. Take care of yourself." He ended with a bow.

"And you as well." I curtsied again.

"Master Avaric." Yazpik acknowledged the traitor with a nod.

"Hello my succulent little lime." Avaric grabbed my elbow softly.

"Don't touch me." I bit, yanking away from him.

"What's wrong with you?" Avaric grabbed my arm again, holding on tighter.

"Oh, I don't know, _dearest_, let me think of some reasons that are _perfect _together."

"Are you serious?" He spat, dropping my arm roughly. "You're the most quick-tempered, untrusting, assumptuous helliant I know!" I shoved him into the wall and started to storm away. "Thropp!" He called, running to catch up with me. His hand was on my elbow again, holding me steady. I leered at him. "Will you listen to me?" I didn't answer him. "You really think I'm not going to help you get what you want?"

I wavered, and he took it as a sign to continue.

"Fiyero fled at the end breakfast," Avaric let go of my arm and crossed his own. "Where did he go?" He asked, not even needing my response, though.

He made me say it anyway, "To the library."

"And tonight, at dinner, when I make a stupid comment to piss you off, and you go running to your room: Where is Fiyero going to go after I bring up the idea of him and Miss Galinda getting hitched? Who is he going to go running to?"

I stared at him.

"I can't help but wonder what the young prince would do if I teased him about getting married to an exotic, emerald beauty."

"You're helping me?"

Avaric laughed and kissed my forehead, "Yes, you stupid girl."

I didn't shrug him off as he draped his arm over my shoulders and steered me in whatever direction he came from. I sighed. "You're annoyingly brilliant."

.

And when Avaric pisses people off, boy does he piss people off. The contents of my desk were still strewn across the floor from where I had swept everything off after walking into my room. I knew it was all words, but I still couldn't help but be agitated at the way he degraded Animals like that. It was like he thought they weren't even the time and effort of anyone. And cages? Where did he get off making those comments? Surely he knew Nikidik was a horrible person and even worse writer. It's not like he's smarter than an Animal. I could probably name an encyclopedia worth of Animals who could run circles around that good for nothing Gillikin. He was verging on Fiyero's level of stupidity. I had stopped pacing my room at the very thought of him. Because like clock work, fifteen minutes later, Fiyero was knocking on my door.

My heartbeat quickened when I opened my door to reveal him on the other side, running a hand through his hair, and smiling sheepishly. I wasn't proud enough to deny that if I was attracted to him, I would find him utterly adorable in that moment.

"Hey." He offered.

"Hi."

"Are you feeling alright?"

I laughed and opened the door fully to let him in. I was not playing that game again.

"I broke Avaric's nose."

"You what?" I cried. I don't know if I was more disturbed by his nonchalance or the fact that he actually broke Avaric's nose. "Why?"

Fiyero shrugged. My heart did that strange thing again, the one where it stops, as Fiyero pinned me against my door. I would never admit it to anyone, but I kind of liked this little struggle for power we had going on. It was a challenge, and I was never one to back away from a challenge. And to top it off, it was more excitement than I'd ever experienced. When he wasn't around, I wanted him around; and when he was around, I wanted to be in control. I think Polon was right, I was getting sick. I'd been overly exposed to Galinda, and her girlish tendencies and whims were rubbing off on me.

"You keep doing this and -"

"You keep giving me the same reaction." Fiyero smirked.

"Why'd you break his nose?" I asked as Fiyero slid his arm around my waist pulling me into him to the point where not even the thinnest paper could wedge between us.

There was a heat spreading through my body, and I didn't want to, or really know how to, explain it. I'm sure there was a word for it, and it probably tied into the feeling of my eyes wanting to roll back, but I wasn't going to name it. I couldn't.

Fiyero's voice had taken on a new tone. Husky. "He was going to get me a wedding present." Fiyero's free hand tilted my head up towards him, bringing our faces even closer. It was a very smart move, too, because his next words, "A caged Tiger," had me ready to pull away and start ranting. His rolling hips and smooth hands kept me planted in his arms, though. It was a lost cause.

I whimpered when he took his hand away from my neck, instead, he used it to hook my leg around his hip. The sensation was so erotic, the situation was so erotic. I felt enthralled. And I hated to use a Galinda word, but it was extremely thrillifying.

"He'll get more than a broken nose soon." Fiyero muttered as his teeth nipped at my earlobe. Oh, sweet Oz.

"If you hurt him, I'll hurt you." I warned. It sound lax, but I fully meant it. My current state wasn't allowing me to portray that, though.

"You care about him?" There was a hint of disgust in Fiyero's tone.

"Very much." I nodded. He made an animalistic guttural sound and ground his hips into mine with a new intensity. Bingo. And suddenly, I smirked as I nudged him towards my bed, I was in control. "You don't like that?" I pushed him back on the bed. Fiyero was grinning like a damn fool. I liked this. I liked this a lot. "How does it make you feel?" I knelt between his open legs, hands clasped around his wrists on either side of his head, and keeping my body hovering over his without touching. "When I whisper into his ear," I tugged on his earlobe lightly with my teeth. "When his arms are wrapped around me in a hug," I grazed my nails down his arms as I adjusted my position so I was straddling him. Fiyero moaned when I laid flush against him. I twisted my fingers through his hair and placed a lingering kiss on his chin, the corner of his mouth, each of his temples, his cheek, and the other corner of his mouth.

"Fae..." Fiyero let out another moan.

My stomach lept at the sound of his voice and his word choice. It was new; it was tantalizing; and if was specifically reserved for Fiyero from now on. Either way, it was my undoing.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, rolling off of him and scrambling from the bed. I didn't know what I was doing. What if he really was falling for me? I didn't know how I felt about him. I mean, I didn't feel like I did two weeks ago when Baako first made the wager, but I certainly didn't feel the same way Galinda did. I don't think. But there might be something there. I suppose.

I glanced back at him from my new spot at the widow. He was staring at me, leaning back on his palms as he studied me. I didn't keep my eyes on him for too long. He was just going to make me want to start up what I stopped.

"Do you think about me when you lay away at night?" Fiyero asked, the huskiness not gone from his voice.

I stiffened up. Fiyero's arms wrapped around me and his mouth was on my neck. I could see a group of people walking around the grounds. I figured Baako or Takoda was the one conducting the grand tour. And of course, the bouncing ball of pink was Galinda. My head tilted to the side, on its own accord, giving Fiyero access to more of my neck. It just felt so...My eyes fluttered close when his teeth and tongue started helping his lips. He was so good at this. So, so very good at all of this. And when he was doing it, it didn't bother me. Which bothered me.

"Am I the starring role in your fantasies?" He purred, gripping the hem of my skirt and skating it slowly up my legs, but his mouth kept up its work on my neck. I was going to get a hickie. I was going to get a hickie from Fiyero. Fiyero was going to give me a hickie. I was going to have to wear high collars. "Am I what's missing from your bed at night?"

"Oh Oz," I huffed, turning around in his arms, winding my arms around his neck, and giving into temptation.

**So? Was this chapter to your liking?**

**Please review! If I get nine or more reviews, I'll give you next chapter in Fiyero's POV:) **


	6. The Twist

**As promised! In Fiyero's POV!**

**Some of you may not be too happy with Fiyero's character in this chapter...but it all works out!**

**Disclaimer: I just love Fiyeraba. **

I am smart. I could tell you everything about the first settlements in Oz, the events leading up to the formation of Oz, which Ozian authors were tried for treason over the centuries, which mathematicians were tied to which formula, and I could even tell you all the chemicals on Dr. Mandrako's Maximum Map of Matter. I could tell you which province of Oz was closest to a rebellion. I could tell you how many revolts had occurred since the Wizard came to power. And I could tell you how many words I am capable of reading in a minute. I am a very smart individual. But when people think you're smart, they think you're a dork with no sex appeal. I cannot afford to be thought of as a geek. Princes have to maintain this level of desire, and I know the second I let people know I had more brains than I let on, my desirability would plummet. I wasn't ready for that to happen.

Don't believe me? Look at Takoda. If people like him, it's only because he's next in line for the crown if Baako suddenly keels over and coughs up a lung. He's very intelligent, probably the wittiest of the three of us, and the only person who seems to talk to him because of his brains is Elphaba. And she doesn't even really count, because she grew up with him. Then there's Galinda; but she only gives him the time of day, because she's convinced she can set him and Elphaba up on a path to happily ever after. I rolled my eyes and leaned back in my seat across from Elphaba in the library. Not even sweet Nessa gave Takoda too much thought. Then again, she didn't give her own sister much thought. My point is, though, that Takoda chose brains over bronze, and he may as well be a consolation prize as far as men go. He hadn't evened it out like Baako had, and he hadn't learned to suppress it like I had. He was the little lost prince. So me pretending to be a dud was perfectly reasonable.

But as Elphaba hunched over her mathematics book, trying to figure out where she was going stray in the problem, I had this terrible urge to help her. She would accuse me of cheating, though, and Galinda was flipping through a magazine right next to her. Elphaba's eyes flickered up to meet me for an instant, but she went right back to her problem. I noticed the darker pigmentation on her cheeks, though, and that was enough to make me smirk. The two girls were just so different. Galinda was so easy to talk to, conversations just popped up suddenly and could go for hours. We had common interests: Like dancing, drinking, and, well, things that happen after dancing and drinking. She cracked me up, and she loved it when I made her laugh. I should have been glad that she was in the pool of consideration for an arranged marriage. She was fun.

Elphaba was a challenge. She was the shirt in your wardrobe that you didn't even know you owned, but it was now your favorite shirt. You always wanted to wear it and couldn't imagine what your life would be like without it. Well, now, that isn't really accurate. I could easily forget a shirt, but I didn't think I would ever be forgetting Elphaba. She had this enigmatic quality to her. When she left the room, I wanted her to come back. When she was in the room, I wanted her to give me her full attention. And when she was giving me her full attention, I didn't want her to go. I didn't understand it. She was always _that_ girl, that ward who lived down the corridor from me. But then she sat next to me. And she was wearing her hair differently. She was wearing mascara. She started using scented lotions and oils. She was different. She was boggling my mind. And I loved every Oz damn minute of it. I couldn't get enough.

"Ha." Galinda giggled to herself, but I didn't take my eyes off the green girl next to her.

The way Elphaba chewed on her pencil; the way her fingers held the book open; the way her head tilted to the side as she figured the problem out. I just...it was all new to me. It drove me crazy that it had taken a stupid bet to get me to notice all these things about her. How had I not seen these after living with her for so long? I mean, I wasn't actually looking for them, or at her, before. But now. Now I needed to find more of her little quirks. I needed more Elphaba. Once again, Elphaba's eyes darted up to meet mine. I held her gaze for a moment, looked over at the shelves, and then back at her. Her cheeks darkened again as she glanced at Galinda, and then she shook her head slightly. I hissed softly. Not soft enough.

"Maybe we should take a break, dearest?" Galinda offered.

Elphaba gave Galinda an exasperated look.

"Maybe." I shrugged but didn't move.

Galinda waited with her magazine closed, watching me intently. She wasn't the brightest flame, but I think she knew more than she let on. Again, looks come first. I don't think she had brains in the sense of academics, though, either. She seemed more like the type to know a thing or two about people. She could easily make me squirm when she stared at me for too long. Because if she stared long than usual, it was apparent that gears in her mind were grinding. So I stood up before she could pick away at me.

"Come on, Fabala." I turned to Elphaba when Galinda followed my lead, but Elphaba stayed rooted in the library chair. Galinda looked crestfallen, but I ignored it. Elphaba stared at Galinda. "Come on, we can come back later."

"We're coming back?" Galinda asked, horrified.

"Well...yeah..." I looked to Elphaba to say something, but she had this pained look on her face. Just when I need a response from Miss Quick and Snappy, she shuts down on me. Thanks, Elphaba. "We'll just give Nessa a quick makeover and come back."

"Miss Nessarose wants a makeover?" Galinda spun around from her path to the door.

"Sure," I lied. "She was just telling everyone at lessons how beautiful you made Elphaba look," I waved a hand nonchalantly at her. "And was just dying to know how you did it. Isn't that right, Fabala?" Come on, come on, come on.

"Yeah," Elphaba said slowly. Come on! "Personally, I don't think she needs a makeover." I frowned at her.

"You can always do more, Elphie." Galinda told her seriously. Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"See? We'll just-"

"You can't come in the room during a makeover, Fiyero." Galinda snapped. That a girl. "You two," She hesitated. "You two just stay here, and I'll come fetch you when I'm done with Miss Nessarose." She decided on.

It was very hard to keep a straight face but so easy for the lies to slip out, "Are you sure? I promise I won't make a racket. You know I just like spending time with you." Elphaba's frown deepened, but it worked like a charm on the blonde. She lit up and bounced as she kissed my cheek.

"You're just the sweetest!" She chirped. "But, really, you can't come. You can take me for a walk when I'm done." She gave me another peck on the cheek before fleeing from the room.

I turned back to Elphaba with a grin.

"You can wipe that look off of your face, because I fully intend on getting work done in your girlfriend's absence." My grin turned into a smirk at the bitterness in her voice.

"How am I to get a girlfriend if the one I want is always working?" I asked, leaning over the table, invading her personal space. She snapped her attention to me. I noticed how her breath hitched momentarily, and it made my heart speed up. See what I mean? "You forgot to divide." I whispered as I closed her math book.

"Divide." She repeated softly and glanced from my lips to my eyes.

She wasn't getting control this time. Every time I let her gain the upper hand, she leaves. I didn't even know how she did it. I'd gone over how to do things time and time again before bed. I had to keep her mind going. If her mind was reeling, she wouldn't be able to function properly enough to remember that she apparently liked to be in charge. There had yet to be a time when I was completely in charge of the situation. That last time...that last time I really thought I was going to get it all the way. I really did. We managed to make it from her window to her bed without even breaking contact. It was fantastic. And then Avaric thought it was the perfect time to breeze in.

"I have a dress fitting." She muttered after I had hopped over the table and pulled her against me.

"Since when do you care for those things?" I breathed before trailing kisses from her jawbone to her long neck. I smiled against her neck when I saw that the evidence of my last exploration was still there, mostly hidden by the neckline of her dress. I would have to make this one harder to hide. "Stay with me."

She tried stifling a moan. She was unsuccessful. I kept at her neck, picking her up and setting her on the table, so I had an easier time. I went back to her mouth for a moment, not missing an inch of skin that went from the spot to her lips. She was just so intoxicating. She was an exotic beauty, and I needed her more than I needed air. I dug my hands into her hair, deepening the kiss when her legs wrapped around my waist. It was almost too much to keep up with clothes on. She wound her arms around my neck, pressing herself tight against me. I could barely stand it. I'm all for hot and heavy make out sessions, but she was right there. I could have won there and then. Her hands brought mine down from her hair, grazing over her neck, just over her breasts, and then planted to her hips, encouraging me to hold her tighter. Of course, that's what I thought.

I should have known. Why would this time be any different? Elphaba had had her hands on my shoulders after they had moved my own from her hair to her hips; but she trailed them once again down my arms and laced her fingers through mine. I should have known the second I thought I felt her smirking into the kiss. Swiftly, she moved our hands behind my back while unwrapping her legs from around me and pushing us away from the table at the same time. Still, though, it wasn't until she broke the kiss that I realized she had managed to gain control again. I needed to work on the haziness my brain retreated to when around her.

"Maybe I'll let you see what's under the dress when I wear it." Her lips brushed over mine as she talked. My eyes rolled to the back of my head when she hooked her leg around mine, rolling her hips into mine. She was a pro.

Elphaba kissed my jaw line before untangling herself from me, grabbing her books, and leaving. I stared after her. I really thought I had been on the right track. It was right there! I mean, come on! She gave me tongue!

Baako was lounging on his chaise when I stormed into his room, slamming the door behind me.

"Watch the structure." Baako bit without looking up from the document he was reading. I huffed. "Did someone leave you high and dry again?" He glanced up at me with that comment. "Don't answer that. Obviously." He snickered.

"This isn't funny, Baako!" I barked.

"She knows what she's doing." I complained.

"Please, Fiyero." I knew he was rolling his eyes. I'm sure Elphaba had learned how to effectively roll her eyes to make people feel small from Baako. "This is Fabala we're talking about."

"But she knows!" I persisted, flopping onto his bed. "I swear! We'll be building up the tension, I'll be in charge and then something just happens, and everything is in her hands. I don't know how she does it." I rubbed my forehead.

"What stopped you today?"

"She has a dress fitting." I sighed, and he laughed. "What's so funny?" I snapped.

"If by dress fitting you mean that she and Avaric have an exit strategy, then yes, she has a dress fitting." I peeped at him, he was smirking down at whatever he was reading.

"She left me hanging to go trollop around with Avaric?" I hissed.

"Hanging isn't the word I would use." Baako's smirk intensified.

"I'm so glad you get a kick out of this." I glared at him.

Baako rolled his eyes again and set the document aside. "I just find it interesting that you, Master I-Can-Bed-Any-Woman-From-Here-To-The-East, can't seem to bed the woman you've known the longest." I did not like the amusement he was getting from my inability to get Elphaba to sleep with me. "What does that say about your character?"

"It says that _you've _set me up to fail."

"Nothing is impossible."

"Elphaba is impossible!"

"Fabala has a key just like every other woman in Oz, Fiyero." Baako reasoned. "Just because she isn't spreading her legs at a smile doesn't mean she's impossible. Clearly Avaric has found out what her...access code is if she left you to be with him." I shrugged, and Baako picked the document back up and waved to his door. "Whatever, it's up to you. Just remember, the you're running out of time."

I thought he was kidding when he pulled me aside after breakfast that day that Elphaba went and changed the seating assignments. He had come up to me when Galinda had whisked Elphaba away. I had still been in a state of shock that she sat there to begin with. I mean, she always sat next too Takoda for everything. _Always_. But then Baako said he wanted to make a deal with me, and all thought of Elphaba's new behavior left my mind. I loved the bets, deals, and wagers that Baako proposed. They were always exciting. And this one was no different: Bed Elphaba. Well, first I laughed in his face, because I thought he was pulling some joke; but then he lead me into a deserted room and repeated himself. If I can bed Elphaba before father's death, then Baako would appoint me his Grand Vizier. He had told me that he knew I was much more bright than I let other people see, and that he would be honored to have me on his court. All I had to do was bed her. If I didn't, though, he'd have me exiled for public image reasons.

"Are you serious?" I had frowned. He wouldn't kick me out just because I liked things that didn't involve monogamy or non-alcoholic beverages. But then again, he would. "You're serious." I had settled on, and he nodded.

Of course, Grand Vizier was a big deal for me. I would never get to rule the Vinkus, even though I'm sure I could do it better than Baako and Takoda combined. So Grand Vizier was the next best thing. I would be right up front with decision making, and I would have an influence over affairs of the state. I would hold so much power that I wouldn't normally have as the third born prince. So I shook his hand without even giving it a second thought. Getting Elphaba into bed couldn't be that hard. I was sure that she acted all independent and tough, but she was certainly just like any other girl who would fall to pieces when I smiled or showed them some form of affection. And again, I was not prepared for the control she had. This would be the biggest test of my life, and I was determined to win it.

"What game are you playing?" Takoda had caught me as I went to change into my white pants before Elphaba and I had went on the walk down by the creek.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't tell me you didn't plan this out so the walk could just be you and Elphaba." He had bit.

"Okay, well, how was I to know that Baako wanted to take Galinda down to the village, or that you were going to hide behind your pride and mope?"

"This isn't a conquest, Fiyero, this is Elphaba."

"I'm well aware of that." I had snapped. "You make it sound like I'm not capable of having feelings for her."

"You do?" He hadn't sounded surprised. He just straight up didn't believe me. I had rolled my eyes and made to move past him, but he cut me off again. This time I nearly shit my pants. He slammed me into the wall, using his forearm across my neck to keep me in place. He's so mousey that most of the time I forget he has a temper. He's given Baako and I plenty of sprains, twists, and bruises from his unexpected temper. "You hurt her, and I'll make sure you regret it."

Elphaba and I hadn't done much of anything on the walk. I don't even think we spoke more than a couple sentences. I was too involved in my own thoughts and plans to really try and make any kind of pass on her. It wasn't like father was going to up and croak that night. I could take a little time to figure out how to sleep with her without breaking her heart. I figured alcohol would have to be involved. If we were both drunk out of minds and just happened to sleep together in that time of extreme intoxication, then there would be no harm, no foul. And I would get Grand Vizier. I had really thought that it was possible, but then Oz damned Avaric came up for the holidays. The two of them are worse than two socialites. I hadn't been able to get alone time with Elphaba long enough since he got here. I didn't understand. I even pulled him aside and told him to lay off Elphaba a bit, playing it off that he was suffocating her. Avaric had just smirked and patted my back before leaving to find Elphaba.

And all these antics we was pulling at meal times. Pressing the idea of mine and Galinda's impending marriage on anyone who would listen; and I come from a family of gossipers, so, really, everyone was listening. I wouldn't be surprised if everyone throughout Oz already knew about father wanting Galinda to make the Vinkus her permanent residence. But Avaric always had to bring something up at meals. I thought for sure Elphaba was going to kick his sorry ass the other day when he talked about that goon of a Doctor from Shiz, Nikidik, who had gone and made this invention for the Wizard. A cage, I think it was called. The look that had taken over her expression was deadly. She didn't even heed manners when she left the table. She just slammed her napkin against the table, glaring at Avaric the entire time, before she stormed out of the room. A few people frowned at her as she went, but most were interested in Avaric's train of thought. Baako had given me a look, so when the opportunity presented itself, I left.

Galinda spent a considerable amount of time with Nessa. I caught her and Avaric walking back to the guest chambers when I exited the library. I did nothing to hide my irritability with Avaric, and Galinda was sure to let me know how strange I was being. So I tried being amiable and asking Avaric about his evening as I finished walking with them to their chambers. He lied and said he spent it down in the taverns with some people he met who were vacationing from the Gillikin for a few days. When I told him he should take me with him tomorrow night, he just grinned and nodded.

"How was you dress fitting?" I asked as I slipped into Elphaba's room later that night when Galinda had started her nightly moisturizing treatment.

She gasped, standing only in a towel, and dropped the bottle of oil that had been in her hands. I recognized it at the one that came in the basket I bought her. I couldn't help but smirk. It wasn't until I noticed her flush cheeks that I noticed how bloodshot her eyes were. It caught me off guard. I didn't know how to handle crying girls.

"What's wrong?"

"Just go." She barked, turning around and looking for something to put on. I spotted her robe on the bed and tossed it to her, turning around for her to slip into it. "I ought to get you a dictionary." She muttered.

"What's wrong?" I pressed, turning back around when she sat down on the bench to the vanity father had managed to salvage from her house back in Munchkinland. We had a a whole room of salvaged furniture, documents, and heirlooms from the Governor's home. I don't think Elphaba or Nessa knew about it. The vanity belonged to their mother, and I knew only Elphaba was aware of that.

Elphaba shook her head. I made a move to go and comfort her (girls were easiest in times of emotional need. Obviously.), but the glare she sent my way had my blood chilling. Unfortunately for her, I was persistent. It was a gift. So I tried a new approach.

"Teach me something." I told her, ignoring the glare she still held and walking over to her. I sat at her feet, and she crossed her legs. "Teach me something that only Elphaba can do."

"You're ridiculous."

"Don't tell me your incapable of coming up with an idea." I nudged her leg. "Surely you can teach a brainless prince a thing or two." I winked at her.

She frowned at me, "You're not brainless, Fiyero." It was soft and barely constituted as a whisper, but she gave me an honest look. I probably should have kissed her then, it would have been the perfect moment, but all I could do was stare back at her. "I'm really not in the mood to do whatever you intended on coming her to do." She said, standing up and walking behind her changing screen before adding, "So you might as well go."

"I can stay." I really should have just left and went to keep Galinda warm. But I didn't. "We can talk or something."

Elphaba laughed from behind the screen. I could see her silhouette in the screen. Her head tilted back as she laughed at me, exposing the curve of her neck and length of her hair as it fell behind her. She shook her head and turned her back to the screen. I didn't know if she was doing it purpose, probably not, or if the speed at which she disrobed was purely coincidental. It was done at such a painstakingly slow pace. I did nothing but stare as the robe finally came off, and she tossed it to the side. My breath caught in my throat as she moved across the length of the screen to her wardrobe. Every curve and surface was visible. Everything. And then half of her was hidden as she looked for something in the wardrobe. Her long legs were the only visible silhouettes. She shifted her weight from one leg to the other, and the leg without her weight hooked around the other, moving her foot up and down her calf. I focused on my breathing before I did something I'd regret.

I felt like such a creeper and so wrong, but I could have sworn it felt like she was putting on this entire show just for me. All of her moves just seemed to calculated to be normal. The way she put on her nightgown. A nightgown I knew was much shorter than the length of her usual ones. Not that I'm familiar with her clothes; but I have run into her time and time again when she sneaks out in the middle of the night to find a new book to read. All of them go to her knees, at least. This one, though, it hit mid-thigh. And the way she stepped into whatever she was wearing under the nightie. Oh, dear Oz. It was torture to just stand and watch. Then how she ran her hands over her body, smoothing down the fabric of her night-clothes. It was like she was teasing me. It was like a strip tease but not. I tried searching my brain to think of some girl who could possibly make getting dressed look sexy, and it seemed only Elphaba was capable of that.

There was this wicked little grin on her face as she emerged from behind the screen, picking up her robe and slowly standing back up. I should say something. But I didn't trust my voice. It was probably as high as it had been when I was thirteen. Elphaba laughed softly and nervously under my gaze, she hated it when people stared at her for longer than a glance.

"Clearly etiquette classes taught you nothing." She played down.

"Take me."

She laughed again, louder this time, "What?"

I crossed my wrists and held them out to her, "I'm your Vinkun salve, at your service." She smiled and chuckled gently, but I was completely serious. "Just tell me what to do." I added.

Elphaba froze for a moment, and I could feel myself getting excited with the anticipation that she was going to see that I was completely serious. Her eyes glinted with the idea, but her smile widened and eyes rolled. The eye roll.

"If you're looking for an easy lay, you might as well go tavern crawling." She said. She was deceivingly serious. There was a small smile on her face, but I knew she was serious. The right answer would be to stay. It was a struggle, because I quite enjoyed the wrong answer.

"What kind of man would I be if I abandoned a damsel-" She shot me a look at my word choice. "A strong, independent, and beautiful woman when she's too proud to admit she needs someone to stay with her?"

A smirk tugged at the corner of her lips. I kept eye contact with her as I kicked off my boots, pulled off my shirt, and took off my pants. I did it much quicker than she had. She pursed her lips in thought and then turned away from me to go back to her vanity. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding and went to folding my clothes as she reached for a bottle of something. Elphaba opened it and the smell of coconut encompassed the room. I stopped suddenly. You've got to be kidding me. This was deliberate. She was doing all this on purpose. She shrugged out of her robe and laid it neatly on the vanity. I watched her apply the oil to her arms as I tried, unsuccessfully, fold my pants properly. This was all predetermined. She knew what she was doing to me. I kind of liked it. She twisted her hair and hung it over one of her shoulders as she worked on her legs. My eyes were glued to the path her hands were taking, but I noticed the glance she shot my way. Yes. She knew what she was doing and loving every second of it.

"Yero?" I took a deep breath at the breathlessness of her voice. It was so mystical-like. "Will you get my shoulders?" She pulled her hair back over her shoulders, exposing the upper part of her back. "I can't reach." She added and lowered the slim straps of her nightie.

"What do you want to do when you get older?" I asked her after I managed to keep my hands steady enough to oil her shoulders and back up. We were lying in her bed. Elphaba had her back to me, facing the window that overlooked the grounds. I stayed on my back, looking up at the ceiling, pretending not to notice the heat that radiated under the covers. I wasn't sure who it was coming from, so I chose to ignore it. But not really.

"I don't know." She responded hesitantly. "I've always been fond of the Emerald City, I might like to go there. Or maybe apply to Shiz."

"I could see you at Shiz." I grinned as I threw in, "In one of those schoolgirl uniforms."

Elphaba snorted. "What about you? Surely you won't dance through the rest of your life."

"Obviously you don't know me." I chuckled, stretching.

She glanced over her shoulder at me before resuming her position, "Really, though."

"I like what I've seen from Munchkinland so far." I knew she was blushing. "But the Emerald City wouldn't be so bad either." I planned on staying in the Vinkus, though. In the Grand Vizier Manor on the other side of the village.

"Avaric wants me to go live with him in the Gillikin once I turn of age." I paused at her words. I didn't know what to say, because I didn't know how I felt about it. Avaric was a friend, and Elphaba was Elphaba. She was free to do as she pleased. Then again...

"Do you want to?"

"I can't really picture any other place but the Vinkus as home." She muttered. I turned over on my side and slide over to her side, nestling against her back. I felt her stiffen against me, so I laced our finger together and settled our hands on her abdomen, giving her hand a soft squeeze. "Even the City."

"Maybe you can stay."

"Baako's already made it clear that the court cannot afford to keep paying for two wards." she said. That was a lie. Why would Baako tell her that? We had enough money to support them, not to mention we still hadn't used up half of the inheritance she and Nessa got from their parents' death. We had more than enough money to support them until Elphaba and Nessa were married off.

I didn't understand.

**Did anyone catch the references to other musicals? I also put some foreshadowing in here, too, so watch out in some of the upcoming chapters;)**

**Lots of reviews and I'll update:)**


	7. The Lion Cub

**Hi! Thank you so much for all your support, and I hope this chapter doesn't let you down!**

**I say this, because I'm breaking out the Lion Cub. **

**Disclaimer: I just like Fiyeraba.**

I stayed still as death as I stared at the hand that lazily lounged off the edge of the bed. The arm that it was attached to was pillowing my neck, and the body that they both belonged to was very, oh so very, close to my own. It was all fun and games last night when he put us in a more innocent version of this position, but he had stayed. He had stayed all night long, and he hadn't woken up to sneak off before I woke up. I didn't know how to handle it. I knew this must of been the first time he'd gone into a girl's bed without doing anything with clothes kept on. Well, most clothes. I swallowed hard to keep my eyes from rolling to the back of my head at the recognition of his skin on mine. He was so warm. So warm. And the feel of his bare chest on my mostly bare back felt so divine. This shouldn't have felt as good as it did. But it did. It felt so Oz damned right, and it almost made me want to stay in bed for the rest of the day and do nothing but lounge about with a bare chested Fiyero. What was wrong with me?

Things had changed, though. I don't know when it happened, or how it had happened, but I was staring at the proof. And as conceited or egotistical as it sounds, I couldn't help the swell of pride I got. I mean, there was no sure fire way to say I was a part of it coming, but I liked to think that it wouldn't have surfaced if it hadn't been for me. It wasn't full like the other one was. There was nothing filling it in, but the outline was just as prominent as any other one. Forgetting myself, I moved Fiyero's hand onto the bed without waking him. I traced the perfect blue outline with a light finger. It was so smooth and looked like it had been there since his quest. It hadn't been there last night. I would have noticed it. But here it was now. For the longest time I thought that there was an actual person who put the tattoos on, but then one morning Takoda had come to breakfast with a trail of diamonds on his forearms. Everyone had gawked at him, because they definitely hadn't been there the night before. So Fiyero gaining this new diamond almost seemed like magic. How could someone explain things like this?

"Not that I'm complaining about you touching me," Fiyero's gruff voice brought me out of my thoughts. "But if you are in to this touchy-feely thing, I can think of another appendage that would be much more interesting."

I grinned and rolled my eyes. Only Fiyero could drop an sexual suggestion as he stirs. "I don't think so." I mumbled. Fiyero nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck, placing a soft kiss there, too. Our legs tangled together as it was the most normal act ever. It was different.

"But really." He grinned into my neck.

"You have a tattoo."

"Yeah," Fiyero brought my hand to the spot below his ear. "Right here." His breath caught a huskier tone as I teased a few hairs at his hairline.

"And," I drew my hand away from his soft hair. "Right here." I added, tracing his new diamond again.

Fiyero popped up so quick that it took me a moment to realize what just happened. He moved his hand back and forth, looking at the new addition to his body. He was so intrigued by it. I smiled at him as his eyes shone with a new emotion that I had rarely seen in him. He glanced up at me briefly, but went back to his hands. He completely missed breakfast and lessons that day. I had contemplated going out in search for him, but I wasn't that needy for his attention. So I retreated to the library for a few hours. I spent most of my time looking up the significance of having diamonds on the hand, but there wasn't too much that was actually proven. Some elders thought it signified a deep connection with power, some thought it had more to deal with a person's level of compassion and the hands being the ultimate level, others thought it bared no significance other than the person was good with his or her hands, and the there was also a small group who was convinced that to have diamonds on the hand meant something more than having a diamond over your heart. I would have to get to the King's library to figure out more about the last theory, because the materials about tattoos were sparse in this library.

Anyway, I had other matters that ranked higher on my concern than Fiyero's new tattoos.

I stood over Takoda's shoulder as he reread the document I had found in Nessa's room while looking for her beloved headband that she had me fetch. It had been poorly hidden under a few things, but I still found it. Did she really expect me not to see? She sent me to look for her pale blue headband. Do you know how many Oz damned headbands Nessa has? She has enough to cover every inch of all my green when I'm wearing a knee length dress. So naturally I would have to do a little searching to find the right headband. And then I found the document. I huffed. I'd read the words over and over again until I had commit them to memory. I couldn't even sleep properly, because all I could think about was what the words meant. Poor Fiyero probably got the worst sleep of his life, since I was up most of the night reading under the candlelight. I plopped down in the chair next to Takoda, looking down the length of the empty throne room.

"What do you think?" I asked, not breaking eye contact with the opposite wall.

"I think Nessa hasn't been telling you something."

"Your father hasn't said anything about this? No one in the court has brought this up at any point in any meeting?" It seemed a bit ridiculous to me. This wasn't exactly something you would sweep under the mat.

"I swear, Elphaba, I would have told you if something had been said." He turned to me. "You know I would." I glanced at him and nodded briefly. It was true. "I'll tell you what, I'll do some digging around and find out who's been keeping this in the dark. And what exactly it means."

A silence fell over us. It was short lived.

"I noticed Fiyero sneaking out of your chambers this morning."

"Nothing happened." I said, scratching my forehead. "I stayed up reading the document over and over again. And he just tried sleeping, it's why he missed breakfast and lessons."

Takoda nodded. "I still think it's amazing he didn't sneak out in the middle of the night."

"I'm sure he would have if we had done something." I repeated firmly. "He fell asleep when we were talking." I played with the sleeve of my dress. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my feelings for him earlier." I mumbled.

"I should have seen it coming." Not if there was nothing to see. "Everyone loves Fiyero."

"He's an enigma wrapped in a mystery."

"You're two peas in a pod."

"Don't get too use to that seat." Baako's sudden appearance made me jump. Takoda just rolled his eyes and sent a glare in his brother's direction. Fiyero, Avaric, Galinda, and a few members of the royal court followed the oldest prince in.

Someone had requested an audience with the King, and the visitor had made it clear that the royal family and court were more than welcome to be in attendance. So of course, Galinda pestered the King until he agreed to let she and Avaric sit in on the appeal, too. The last time we were able to sit in on someone who had requested an audience the King ended up banishing the visitor from the Vinkus. So I was very confident in the fireworks that were sure to happen during this one as well.

The areas had been arranged by the aids before I had found Takoda in the throne room. Obviously, the throne was at the end of the room, centered and grand. The queen's throne was next to the King's, empty as always. Baako's throne was to the King's left, then Takoda and Fiyero's were on the other side of the empty throne. The Grand Vizier usually stood at the foot of the throne's stairs, ready and waiting to give counsel when needed. But today, the space was occupied. Several markers were placed in a diagonal going forward to the wall. The same held true to the other side of the raised platform on which the thrones stood. The King's side was for the royal court, and the other side was for everyone else. Thank Oz for Avaric, otherwise I would have been stuck with Galinda and Nessarose for the duration of this thing.

Takoda reluctantly gave up his spot in his father's throne to converse with one of the members of the royal court. I stood alone before the queen's throne. I didn't know who to go to. There was no right answer but plenty of wrong ones. I settled on Avaric when I noticed that Fiyero had bandages over his hands and then one over the side of his neck. The lie he thought up was bound to be good. For all his faults, Fiyero was probably one of the most creative persons I knew. Avaric grinned when I walked up to him. It was a no good kind of grin. The way Galinda suddenly clung to Fiyero's arm gave me a good enough idea.

"You look lovely today." Avaric said loud enough for some people to glance over. I reached up to touch my face self-consciously, but Avaric grabbed my hand and kissed it before I could look truly pathetic. "And smell just like coconuts." He added with a wider grin.

"Keep talking like that and I might fall in love with you-"

"You're not already?"

"Or kill you." I finished. "I haven't decided if my feelings for you are good or bad."

"Well, I'll be hoping for good." He nodded to a passing aid and lead me away from the crowd and towards our spots. I had to pretend to not be uncomfortable with the low placement of his hand. "Fiyero's got a pretty bandage on his neck. Does he have a pretty bruise under it?"

"If he does, it's not from me." I mumbled, glancing over my shoulder at the prince. I smirked when Fiyero snapped his attention away from Avaric and I as I caught his gaze. "You haven't done anything too risky since being here."

Avaric snorted, "I'm pretty sure I can name a few risky things. Helping you with this Fiyero business, for one, has put me forever on Fiyero's shit list. And having to spend time with that blonde bubble is murder." He didn't sound so upset by it. "But..."

"But I need to get into the King's library." I said even softer. Avaric looked around and stepped closer, lowering his head nearer to me. What I would give to see Fiyero's face. "I need some information that I'm sure can only be found in that library. Can you get me in, or are you chicken?"

"Oh, I can get you in." Avaric kissed my cheek then jerked his head every so slightly in the crowd's direction. The look Fiyero was giving him should have been enough to burn the castle to the ground. Avaric kissed my cheek again, longer this time. "I can get you in." He repeated.

The King walked in before anything else could happen. Fiyero walked Galinda to her spot next to me, pausing to kiss her deeply before making his way to his seat. He left her in a babbling state as he walked away, giving me a meaningful glare as he did. I nodded my head in acknowledgement, and I knew Avaric had to be grinning at his handiwork. So I nudged him as people started to find their seats. Did Fiyero kiss me the way he kissed Galinda? Did he kiss Galinda the way he kissed me? Maybe it was Galinda's presence that caused the diamonds to form on his hands. Maybe I really had nothing to do with them, and it was only my ego that came to that conclusion. I slouched a little more as I thought of it. You don't kiss someone like that and not have some pretty strong feelings.

I glanced at Galinda out of the corner of my eye. She was so happy. Like sitting on cloud nine happy. What if she really did love him? What if I was keeping them from being together? I didn't even really like Fiyero. I mean, yeah, he was fun to kiss, and the kisses were always hot and left me wanting so much more. But they were just for a stupid wager. Surely, though, if they were true love, then something would work out regardless of my interference. That's what true love is, right? You'll always find each other no matter the obstacle. Right?

"Your Royal-ness," the crazy whack-job started, bowing low as was customary of visitors in the throne room. He was so polite from the moment he walked in with the square cart being pulled behind him. I didn't like him one bit. "I could tell you that I've come here to show you the way of the future, the way of the past, and the way of another world. I could paint you a double picture: One of you rooting a long and prosperous future for your genealogy, or one of you sitting in a room with the end of your lineage. But that isn't why I came here."

"I'm listening." The King said.

Professor Nikidik smiled at the room. I sneered when he smiled at me.

"The Vinkus and her people are the first of their kind. They are the first true Ozians; they are the first to speak out against injustice; and they are the first to prove their worth in all matters-"

"Are you here to kiss our asses, or do you have something worthwhile?" Baako interrupted. The King sent him a long glare.

"Why should you stop being the first? Why should you wait for others to adopt a new ideology when you can be at the forefront of the movement?" My stomach dropped to the floor when Nikidik whipped the cover off his cart. Avaric grabbed my arm when I made to lunge forward, and Galinda gasped from her spot next to me.

He wasn't here to make the Vinkus the forefront of his movement. He was here because no one else would take his case. I bit a nasty remark, but no one paid me any attention. They were all so wrapped up in the sight that Nikidik presented. How could they not be outraged? How could they just stand there? The Grand Vizier was the first to move, he stumbled forward as the King hung back. He circled the atrocity, squinting now and then. Nikidik just watched as, one by one, the rest of the court joined the exploration. It was disgusting. I had never been so ashamed to be around these people.

"He's desperate!" I barked.

"Elphaba." The King warned as he had Baako and Takoda help him to his feet.

"No one else in Oz is dumb enough to back this invention, why should we?"

"Elphaba!" He probably meant to level me with a glare, but he failed.

You wouldn't - well, shouldn't - put people in cages, why would you do the same to Animals? It was absurd! The poor Lion Cub was trembling and shaking so much, I could see him doing so from my spot across the room. How could the rest of them be okay with this? How could they not free the poor thing? They were just treating him like some kind of spectacle! How would they like to be stripped naked, shoved behind bars, and then paraded in a room full of people they didn't know who were allowing someone to poke and prod them with a metal stick? I didn't even notice Galinda move forward until she squealed at touching the frightened Cub.

"Fiyero," Fiyero snapped his attention towards me as I yanked my arm out of Avaric's grasp, only to be caught again. "You're just going to stand there?" I hissed.

"Your Majesty," Nikidik spoke over the voices of the court. "Every day, with every tick of the Time Dragon Clock, in every corner of our great Oz, one hears the silence of progress. For example: this is called a cage!" I tried to break away from Avaric again, but he held on tight. Don't even get me started on what I could have physically done to that horrible excuse of a man had I broken free. "With your support, we can and will be seeing more and more of them in the near future. This remarkable innovation is actually for the Animal's own good..." He added with a glance in my direction. The King circled the cage.

"His own good?" I laughed harshly. "He's trembling!"

Nikidik waved my comment off with, "He's just excited to be here." Right. I'm sure that's it. "Now, as I was saying, one of the benefits of caging a Lion Cub while he's young is that he never, in fact, will learn how to speak!"

The King stared at the whack job for a moment when I shouted my discontent, but he didn't do anything. To say I was floored would be an understatment.

"Let me go!" I snapped, jabbing my elbow into Avaric's chest and scrambling to Fiyero. "What do I do?"

He looked at me, dumbfounded, "I don't know." Of course you don't.

"Now," Nikidik's voice hardly broke my train of thought, but I was aware of everything he was saying. He was telling the idiots that the Cub may seem agitated, but the feeling could be easily remedied. My stomach was ready to empty its contents at the thought of what exactly he was going to do to remedy it. Avaric, still rubbing his chest, moved forward as the nutty professor started prodding the Cub with the metal stick in his hand. I thought for a moment that the Gillikin was going to do something, but he just stood there watching the professor clang the bars with a mixture of disgust and fascination. How were people not outraged by this.

"Well," I tried to say something, but my mind was working much too fast for my mouth to keep up. Finally I managed, "Do something!" I spat out.

And then time stopped. I was sure of it. I froze in horror as, it seemed, those surrounding the damned cage flew back while sparks started emitting from some unknown source. Gracefully, might I add. But then their limbs started jerking, heads twitched, and all over, their movements became staccato as they started moving to individual, but collective, beats. Even the King, who was hardly able to walk from his throne to the middle of the room without assistance, was deep in some kind of trance of the waltz. It was horrifying. Their faces were blank, but their movements were so full of...well, I didn't know what to call it. But it wasn't normal. And I was acutely aware of what was abnormal, and this was a far throw from either.

I jumped when Fiyero spoke up, "What's happening?" I truly forgot he was here. Or at least unaffected.

"I-" I don't know. I looked up at him, "I don't know...I just...got mad, and-"

"Alright," Fiyero cut me off, sounding more confident than I ever could in this situation, "just don't move." He hopped off the platform but turned back before he could get too far, "and don't get mad at me!" He added. Was that supposed to be funny? I stared at him as he weaved through the creepy crowd. Quickly, he grabbed the top of the cage as the Lion Cub growled, or maybe whimpered, and looked around the room then back at me. "Well? Are you coming?"

What? Wa-well, well, of course I was. I grabbed the end of my skirts and rushed after him. He already had a good head start, and once I reached the hallway, it took me a moment to figure out which direction he darted off towards. But the Lion Cub's cry had me sprinting South. I was finally able to catch sight of the two when I burst out the rear castle doors. Fiyero was already halfway towards a shroud of trees that fed into the northern hills of the Great Kells and, eventually, the Thousand Year Grasslands. Seeing him with the Cub had me running faster. It had to be the adrenaline that got my legs pumping, because the last time I checked, my speed couldn't even touch the dust Fiyero left when he ran. But I was able to catch up with him in a much shorter time than was usual. Not that running to catch up with Fiyero and a refuge Lion Cub was the norm.

Fiyero slowed down when we reached a thicket. We were keeping a jog at the fastest. He took a few good whacks to his body, and he snagged his sleeve on a sharp arm poking out of practically nowhere. I thought of burning some of the trees. And as if they read my thoughts, the thicket cleared into a small, canopied glade. We made it a good distance into the glade, and I thought I heard the Cub cry. Of course, he was always crying; but my lungs couldn't take much more, and I was sure Fiyero's jostling was going to make the poor thing sick.

"Careful!" I snapped. "Don't shake him!"

"I'm not!" Fiyero retorted, beginning to set the cage on the ground next to him.

I snatched the cage from him and hurried closer to the cover of the trees. "We can't just let him loose anywhere, you know." I scoffed. Yes, Fiyero, let's just let the Lion Cub we stole out in the open. "We have to find someplace safe." I added, more to myself than the idiot prince.

"Don't you think I know that?" I snapped my attention back to him after setting the cage at the brink of the trees. He sounded so...bitter. "You think I'm really stupid, don't you?" He looked at me like I was supposed to understand all the inner workings of his mind.

I did, though. I did. "No," I said before I could stop myself. "Not really stupid." I should have just bit my tongue. It came out much more sarcastic than I had intended. I mean, I never intended it to sound sarcastic.

"Why is it that," He stopped himself from finishing whatever he was thinking. "It's like every time I see you, you're causing some kind of commotion." I didn't know exactly what he was referring to, because most times we saw each other, we were ready to rip each other's clothes off.

"I don't cause commotions: I am one." I grunted, roughly brushing the sides of my dress.

Fiyero laughed humourlessly, "That's for sure."

"Oh," I stiffened up. "You think I should've just kept my mouth shut?" Fiyero opened his mouth to respond, but I ignored him. "Is that what you're saying?"

He jumped in. Well, he tried, "No, I'm-"

I couldn't help myself. I had to. Interrupt him and save that Lion Cub, I mean. I saw the Cub's life flash in front of me. A voice is a powerful thing, and if he remained in that horrid cage, he would never have the opportunity to foster his gift. "Do you think I want to be this way?" I couldn't let Animals be marginalized. No good comes from being marginalized. "Do you think I want to care this much?" I'd rather die than willingly be part of a system that encourages the marginalization of a group based on some ridiculous notion of superiority. No identity marker makes you better than someone else. "Do you know how much easier my life would be if I didn't?" And suddenly, I didn't which situation I was talking about. Thankfully, Fiyero grew a set and let his temper take control of his voice.

"Do you ever let anyone else talk?" He spat.

I stared at him. I wasn't sure I wanted to hear what he had to say. But he helped me save the Lion Cub. Surely whatever he was going to say couldn't be bad. Maybe I would even like what I would here. But I couldn't. If I liked what I heard, then it would mean he was getting to me. I was spending too much time with him. I needed to stop thinking about him. I needed to stop thinking, because almost all my thoughts somehow connected back to him. When he left the room, I wanted him to come back. When he was in the room, I wanted him to give me his full attention. And when he was giving me his full attention, I didn't want him to have any reason to leave me. I didn't understand it, couldn't process it. He was always _that_ boy, that dumb - but not dumb, right? - prince who lived down the corridor from me. But then he kept the seat at the table open for me. And he was looking at me differently. He was flirting. He sent me scented lotions and oils. He was different. He was boggling my mind. And I loved every Oz damned minute of it. I couldn't get enough.

"Oh, sorry..." I looked around uncomfortably. "But can I just say one more thing?" I want you to want me. I want you to not look at Galinda anymore. I want you to be the warm body I wake up to every morning. "You could have walked away back there." I said it as I realized it. It was true.

Fiyero sent a glance at my nose, a trick I knew the royals used when they couldn't find the courage to look into the crowd's eyes. What was he hiding? "So?" He settled his gaze on the trees.

"So," I smirked, repeating the lines that started this whole ordeal. "No matter how shallow and self-absorbed you pretend to be..."

I caught the smile in his eyes come on strong as he responded accordingly, "Excuse me, there's no pretense here. I happen to be genuinely self-absorbed and deeply shallow."

But I frowned. Because it was all a lie. Everything was a lie. And while my feelings for him, the ones I could feel forming and growing, were genuine, the way they came about was tainted. I was selfish. I wasn't thinking about anyone but myself. What if he thought he felt something for me, and that feeling ruined everything that could possibly come true with Galinda? Sure, true love always found its way; but what if they took years to find a way that could have only taken a few short days?

"No, you're not." I shook my head. He looked me in the eye now, and I knew there was something he wasn't telling me. "Or you wouldn't be so unhappy." Was I making him unhappy? Were my advances tearing him up emotionally? Even men struggled with emotions. Men. And Fiyero was a man.

"Okay. Fine," He sighed. Fiyero tore the bandage off his neck, revealing nothing my smooth, untouched skin. The bandages from his hands came off next. He stuffed them all in his pockets. He held my gaze the entire time. My heart sank at the sight. He was baring all to me, so I looked away, earning another sigh from him. "Look, if you don't want my help-" He was walking away from me. I panicked.

"No, I do!" I grabbed his hand.

I grabbed his hand, and I felt my world crashing and clearing at the same time. It was so stupid. It was so cheesy. It was so not me. But I wanted every dumb, corny, uncharacteristic moment of it. I would do any ridiculously tacky task that some dreamer could think up, just so long as I could have this moment. This moment with Fiyero turning back to me, lacing our fingers more securely, and just staring back at me. Is this what rebirth felt like? Because I'd known and seen this young prince nearly my entire life, but this was the first time I'd ever seen him. Really seen him. I liked what I saw. I honestly, deeply, and stupidly liked what I saw. I'd never been more scared in my life.

"...heart is pounding..." I mumbled when Fiyero ran the thumb of his free hand along my cheek. I meant the Lion Cub. Obviously. "...I didn't mean for..." No, I lied. I was talking about me. But I broke away from Fiyero and moved back to the Cub to cover myself.

"What did you mean to do?" Fiyero was at my side instantly. The breath left my body when he entered my personal space. "And why was I the only one you didn't do it to?"

"I-" I needed to not answer that question. "You're bleeding." I touched the side of his face where something must have scratched him. How close was he holding the cage to his face? My fingers tingled when they rested comfortably against his flush skin. Fantastic idea, Thropp, a real winner.

"I am?"

I laughed softly. "It must have scratched you."

"Yea..." He murmured, staring from my eyes to my lips and back. His tongue flickered to lick his own lips, and I was putty. "Or maybe it scratched me." He added, but I didn't really process it. I trailed my fingers from the side of his face down to his neck. Then, the moment was gone. "I can't do this." He took my hand from his neck, kissing my palm, and then lying it in my lap. "I mean, to the Cub. I need to get him to safety." He added lamely.

"Of course." I sat back on the ground, watching him as he grabbed the cage and took off again, hiding himself in the thicket.

I blinked hard. Maybe some time in the Gillikin with Avaric wouldn't be so bad.

**Did I completely ruin the scene for you? Did you like it? I wanted to give it a different twist since the story is different. But it is the turning point in their relationship like it is in the musical.**

**Oh! And any thoughts on what's happening with Nessa?**

**Please review and let me know if you're still here!:)**


	8. The Liar

**Okay, okay, okay! The reason this is so late on the update is because I've been fitting over it FOREVER. I had like three different ways I wanted this chapter to go, but I ended up doing something completely different. It came to me last night when I figured out how to move on from this ending. **

**So, without further tardiness...**

**Disclaimer: I just love Fiyeraba. **

The day after the incident with the Lion Cub I managed to gather up enough courage to ask Avaric if I could spend a few weeks with him in the Gillikin. He told me that he wasn't going back home right away. He had a brother attending Shiz, so he was going to see him for a week, and then he was going to bum around the City for a little bit before going home. I told him that was even better. As crazy as it sounds, I would have rather had crowds of people staring at me for my skin than having to avoid the memories attached to one person's stare. Avaric gave me an unsettling look as I waited for an answer. He knew something was wrong, but I tried to convince him I was fine. He knew better, of course, but he agreed and left to pen a letter to his brother and parents. Galinda wanted to stay longer in the Vinkus, and I'm sure I could convince the King to let her. Afterall, Nessa would need someone to keep her entertained while I was gone. I figured if Avaric and I got back to the Gillikin in time, I could just take the carriage, the one that would be taking Galinda home, back to the Vinkus. I would have a least two and a half solid weeks away from the troubles here. Give me time to think.

Of course, gossip in a castle travels just as fast as it does in a room full of girls. The King expressed his discontent with me traveling alone with Avaric for such a lengthy amount of time. He offered to send for an Ama or someone with a less foreboding title, but I promised we'd be fine. I wanted to make a nasty remark about sending me in a cage instead, but something made me hold my tongue. Takoda was more vocal about his dislike of this situation than he was about my "blossoming" relationship with Fiyero. He reminded me of Avaric's reputation. He reminded me that Shiz was a college town with college boys who had a hefty supply of alcohol. I assured him that my knee was no stranger to a man's crotch. He smirked, but I knew he was bound to bring it up again. Galinda and Nessa were both ecstatic. Galinda for her love of the gossip she was sure that would surface, and Nessa thought it was the perfect opportunity for me to find a mate in Avaric. She really said mate.

Baako said nothing. He didn't mention my deadline, didn't ask about my progress, and didn't even acknowledge me most of the time. He and Fiyero were acting the same way. Fiyero, though, had a reason to act that way. He probably sensed whatever I was feeling, and it made him run for the hills. Who could blame him? Baako, on the other hand, would surely win if I went away. What was his issue? I ignored it. I didn't have the emotional capacity to deal with all these new emotions that were intruding on my state of mind. I was taking a vacation with a friend, and that was that.

"Now," Avaric began as we walked and walked around the castle a few days later, pinpointing everyone's location. "I've sent a letter to my parents and one to my brother about you coming along. Bareal knows about you, so he shouldn't be too bad. But he's incapable of holding his tongue sometimes. You know, now that I think about it, you two may actually be interesting together."

"I have half a mind to invite Galinda."

"Now what fun would that be?" Avaric asked. "With her here, it'll make Fifi realize how much he really loves you."

I didn't tell Avaric about what happened in the glade, so I just smiled and nodded.

"Alright," Avaric mumbled, pulling out some sort of utensil when we got to the King's library. "Takoda and Baako will be away most of the day in the throne room, so we should have plenty of time. Fiyero is in town with Galinda, and Nessarose is right where we left her. I'm not sure how long it'll take them, though. So I think we should just find what we need and take them back to your room." I nodded as I glanced about the hallway. "Then during dinner, I'll excuse myself and put the books back."

"Okay, just hurry up." I bit.

"Look at this." Avaric whispered, pausing in mid-stride as we he made to enter the room.

I squeezed past him. It was breathtaking. The walls were lined with all different colored spines. There were a couple displays on the ground that also held some books, but most were on the wall. There were two long couches in the center of the room. They were a stark contrast from the deep red couches in the other library. There ones were a bright blue with an ivory stitching, the blue almost the color the diamonds that the royals supported. The wood work had to be from the oak hair trees just south of the castle, and it was probably just as old as the castle itself. A thin table ran the length of the couches between them, acting as a sort of coffee table. There were a few books left out on them, some open, others forgotten under others. And at the head of the couches, in a grand ivory colored armchair, slept Fiyero with a book clutched in his dangling hand.

Avaric and I froze. I shot him a look before creeping forward. He told me Fiyero was in town. This was okay, though. Fiyero would sleep through a cyclone. I beckoned for Avaric to follow me.

"We'll just get what we need and go. Be as quiet as possible." He nodded. "Now, I need books on the tattoos." Avaric's face fell. "And the significance of hands."

"You're researching their tattoos?" He hissed. I shoved his shoulder. "Elphaba, those are like a ritual to them."

"Fiyero's got new ones on his hands."

The blonde opened his mouth but shut it instantly. "His hands?"

I nodded earnestly, shooting a cautious glance in Fiyero's direction.

"Fine." Avaric caved after a moment.

I kept my back to Avaric while we quickly looked for the books we needed. I just wanted to steal glances at Fiyero in peace. If Avaric knew, he'd question me or tease me. And as long as Fiyero was sleeping, I wouldn't have to worry about feeling guilty. Even though I did. I flipped a page aimlessly in the book I picked up. Maybe he wasn't trying to ignore me. I hadn't actually made myself open since then. I fled the room when he walked in. I avoided places I knew he'd be. I hadn't even gone around Galinda, because I knew she'd eventually bring him into some kind of conversation. She could tie him into anything. It's raining. When it's not raining, the sky is blue. Fiyero's eyes are blue. See? Six degrees.

What if Avaric was right? What if Fiyero could fall for me? All my worries aside, it could happen, right? We were completely different from one another, but opposites attract, right? People fell for each other all time, although they have no logical compatibility. That could be us, right. Another page flip. You see it all the time in math. Complements. And I'm sure we could get over this whole bet thing. I could tell Baako that the deal was off, that Fiyero meant more to me than stupid title. I stopped halfway through flipping the page. Did I really care more about Fiyero than being Grand Vizier? If I told Baako I cared more for the prince than the title, who would I be lying to?

But I caught sight of the book that he had been reading. It was about the political alliances formed through marrying outside of your Ozian province. He was Galinda's.

"Ready?" Avaric was at my side again. I blinked away the ridiculous thoughts that had surfaced. "Is that all you found?" He frowned at the two book closest to me. Yeah, sure. I nodded. "Alright, let's leave the love of your life alone."

Our search turned out to be fruitless.

"How does the King not have information on the tattoos?" I threw another book down roughly on my bed. "These are the most useless pieces of paper that I have ever read."

"Don't take your frustration out on the books, Thropp." Avaric slouched even lower into his seat.

"I thought he was supposed to have all the information in that damned library."

"I told you, the tattoos are ritual to the Vinkuns." Avaric sighed, tossing his book on my bed. "Any important information isn't going to be in there. There's probably a safe or something. If you had told me what we were looking for, I could have put more effort into finding where the information is. What," He paused. "What do you know about the tattoos? Fiyero's."

I shrugged, "They weren't there, then they were."

"So detailed."

"It was the night before the Lion Cub incident." I huffed. "When we went to sleep they weren't there, and when we woke up, he had them. It was like magic."

"Magic."

I traced a random stitch on my skirt, "I think I like him, Avaric."

"I think you do, too." There were a few breaths of silence. Why did I say that? It meant it was real. I should start laughing and pretend like I was joking. No, it wasn't funny enough to even fake laugh. Thankfully, Avaric had made his way out of enough silences, "So, here's what we'll do," I looked up from my skirt. "I'll skip dinner and do some quick digging around the King's chambers. The maid who watches over it is sweet on me." He explained with a smirk. "If anyone asks where I am, just say that I wasn't feeling well. Got to get my strength up for our trip." He smiled.

"You don't have to." I shook my head, standing up.

"No, no," He protested. "I don't think I can stand Galinda talking about her nails for more than a few seconds." He added, giving me a wink.

Dinner was unbearable. I sat stiffly next to Takoda. Fiyero sat in his usual spot, stirring his soup without looking up or engaging anyone in conversation. Baako and Nessa had been talking about something, but their words soon died down. Takoda was quiet as usual. It was a horrible dinner. The soup was good, of course. I could hardly stand the silence, though. I just wanted someone to talk. To say something, anything.

"Elphie," I hated this new nickname more than anything. "Where's your prince charming at?" Like an idiot, at Baako's question, I glanced up at Fiyero. I noticed the way that Galinda's spine seemed to straighten even more than usual.

"I don't have a prince charming." I muttered, going back to my soup.

"Don't be so rude, Elphaba." Nessa chastised. "You know very well who Baako was speaking of."

"I'm sorry, Nessa, but seeing as I know no charming prince, I'm going to have to stick with my previous statement." I bit. The girl was not too pleased with that answer.

"I'm sure Baako was speaking of Master Avaric, children." The King piped in condescendingly.

"He's not feeling well." I lied. "We thought it would be fine if he skipped, so he can get strength back for the trip." Why did I add the last part? I should have just stopped talking after the basic answer.

"When are you supposed to head out?" Takoda asked.

"As soon as the carriage arrives." I shrugged. I had no idea when it'd be.

"You and Master Avaric seem to be enjoying each other's company." The King pointed out.

"He's a friend." I caught Fiyero's waiting gaze as I answered.

"Friends make the most certain of partners."

"I think I much prefer a little uncertainty." Fiyero looked down, but I saw the smirk. Apparently Galinda did, as well, because she laid her hand on top of his possessively without looking over from the King.

"It's a trait of Munchkinlanders." The King chuckled.

"Foreigners." Baako snickered along. An aide passed by the open door, pausing slighty and looking at the crowned prince, before moving on. The table was quiet for a few seconds, and then Baako excused himself without explanation.

.

I spent most of the evening searching the grounds for Avaric. It was like he just up and disappeared. His room was still locked, but he didn't answer when I knocked. I tried several different times, but I always got the same response. I roamed the gardens, the meadows, and I even went down to the lake. But he was absolutely nowhere to be found. I didn't understand. I stayed closer to the rooms in the King's part of the castle, just in case he was still behind one of the locked doors. Three hours after dinner, though, I was growing a little skeptical of Avaric even being on the castle grounds. The idiot probably read a few pages and stumbled his way down to the taverns in the village. I rolled my eyes. Never trust a man to do a woman's job.

When I had given up my search of the castle, I was settling on a bench in the courtyard when a scream sounded throughout the castle. I paused, tempted to ignore it and get on with my book. But it came again but was cut short.

"Someone probably took Fiyero's white pants." I offered to myself as I hurried to see what was going on.

I was not prepared. Takoda had Fiyero pinned against the wall, his arm crushing Fiyero's neck. Fiyero was this horrible purple-red-blue color. He was clawing at Takoda's arm, but obviously it was useless. A bouquet of poppies was thrown recklessly a few feet from the both of them. They were a reddish color, and Fiyero's face was on its way to matching their hue. There was that moment of shock that radiated through my mind and body before any sort of reaction hit me like a ton of rubies.

"Takoda!" I cried.

Now, usually, when someone catches you in the middle of a crime, you stop doing whatever you're doing. But Takoda just pressed his arm harder into his brother's neck. He gave me an odd look, and Fiyero took his momentary distraction as a chance to try and break free; but Takoda was quicker. The force he put against Fiyero's neck had Fiyero gagging and gasping at the same time. It was horrifying.

"Stop it, Takoda!" I barked and tried pulling Takoda from the bruised tomato. It took me a few attempts, but I ended up yanking roughly on Takoda's pony tail, effectively freeing the other prince. Fiyero crumpled to the ground, coughing and gasping for breath simultaneously. His eyes were bigger than I had ever seen anyone's. "What is wrong with you?" I hissed, kneeling next to Fiyero and rubbing his back soothingly.

"Don't touch her, you son of a bitch!" Takoda exclaimed as Fiyero hand grazed my arm while he tried to get his grounding. Out of nowhere, Baako caught the second born when Takoda lunged for his younger brother again. "Tell her, Fiyero! Tell her or I will!"

"You could have killed him." I snapped. My stupid brain registered the scent Fiyero was wearing. It was a very nice smell. How could I even register something like that when he was so obviously traumatized. I should have been ashamed.

"He's fooling you, Elphaba." Takoda smacked Baako's arms away and distanced himself from the crowned prince and Fiyero. "Tell her, you stupid piece of-"

"Takoda!" Baako cut him off.

"If you have something to say, Takoda, just say it." Fiyero shook his head at my suggestion.

"He's just being a paranoid prick." He choked out.

"He's just trying to bed you." Takoda shouted, his temper flaring again. Baako and Fiyero stilled. "He doesn't care about you in the least. He just wants what's under your slip, Fabala." I detached myself from Fiyero. "He made a bet that he could screw anyone in Oz, and you were the challenge. Probably with some slimy drunk down at the taverns." He spat the last part out, "Another notch in his bedpost."

"It's not like that, and you know it, Fabala!"

"My name is Elphaba." I glared at him.

"Do you really think I would do that to you? If I was trying to sleep with you, I just would have gotten you drunk and done the deed."

"The deed." I repeated softly. "Of course." I wiped my hands on my skirts and stood up straight. "Because I'm not a person, I'm property."

"Fabala..."

"Elphaba."

"Elphaba," I smacked Fiyero's hand away and started walking away. He followed. "Listen to me for-"

"Stay away from her, Fiyero!"

"Back off, Takoda!" Fiyero retorted. There were some muffled responses, but my thoughts were so busy swirling in my own head, that I couldn't even hear other's vocalized ones. I was halfway to my room, and halfway through replaying every moment between Fiyero and I in the past few weeks, when the prince finally caught me. I stayed still as stone when he grabbed my arm and stood in front of me. "You know I would never do that."

"Of course," I muttered, moving past him.

"Don't say it like that." Fiyero matched my strides.

I stopped again, "Look Tiggular," I pretended that I wasn't nervous under his intense gaze. "These past few weeks have been fun." I felt like such a horrible person. "But I get it, they were fun, we move on."

Fiyero's spine stiffened, and he glanced around the corridor before pulling me into whatever room we were closest to. It was an old sitting room that we didn't use anymore since another room was renovated.

"What are you talking about?" He locked the door, and a wave of panic washed over me. I felt like an Animal in a cage. "Can you honestly say that fun is the only thing you've felt? Fun?" He made it sound so pathetic.

"Yes." I lied, standing straight like my backbone was made of wood.

He stared at me. "Yes?"

"Whether or not the bet was true, doesn't even matter. You and I don't care about each other. You care for Galinda, and I," I paused but spoke quickly when Fiyero tried to steal my moment of hesitation. "Can care for Avaric."

I gasped when Fiyero was frozen for a second before slamming his fist into the door. "Forget about Galinda and Avaric! This isn't about Galinda and Avaric! This is about us!"

"There is no us." I bit.

"Bullshit."

"What do you want from me?" I cried, finally losing my temper with him. He had me locked in a room, talking to me after days of avoiding me. And not just talking to me, but trying to dig feelings out of me. I could feel myself teetering on the verge of a breakdown. Oz help me, I would jump out that window if I had to. You think I'm kidding, but go ahead and try me.

"I don't want anything from you." He hissed. Then added, "I want you." And I felt my heart drop.

"Don't taunt me." I scoffed with much less bite than I tried saying it with.

Fiyero ran a hand through his hair and ruffled it up while he paced in front of the door. Still blocking my exit. I tried reading his expression, but his face was void of any showing emotion. As for me, I didn't know what to do. I wasn't sure if I should scream, cry, jump for joy, or tell him everything. My future was right there. It was so close that I could touch it if I reached out. What would happen to Fiyero, though, when I achieved my dreams? What would happen to him a few weeks or months down the line? I know I've thought about it in the past, but with Grand Vizier hanging so nearby, wasn't it time I really think about what I was doing. I mean, I probably should have thought about that before accepting the wager, but the glory of Grand Vizier had-

"I'm not." Fiyero's voice broke my concentration. "And I don't know how many times or ways to say it to prove it to you, but I want you. I need you. I forget how to breathe when you're around-"

"Just stop."

"-but hold my breath waiting for you to return when you're gone."

"These lines may work on bimbos, but they're doing nothing for me."

"Elphaba! Just shut up for a minute!" He threw his arms in the air and faced me. I glared at him. "You drive me crazy, woman. Really, truly crazy. Do you know how many times I've questioned my own sanity since you sat next to me? But I would gladly keep questioning my own sanity if it meant that everything we've been doing can keep going on. I want to get to know you. I want to take you down to the village for dinner. I want to be the first guy you go on a cross country trip with. I want to fall asleep beside you at night and wake next to you in the morning." I couldn't take this. "I want to do all those stupid romantic things you hate, just so I can see the look you give when I do them." Because I wanted it, too. "I don't care about who we were to each other in the past," I was ruining him. "I don't even care what we were doing these past few weeks," I was an absolutely horrible person. "I care about now," I needed to tell him. "And what were going to do about us-because there is an us."

"I can't," I whispered, shaking my head.

"Stop lying to yourself, Elphaba!"

"Fiyero-"

"Why can't you see?"

"I made a bet!" Brilliant, just shout it at him.

Fiyero's face contorted as he processed what I said. "You made a bet?" Comprehension wasn't all there.

"To woo you."

He slumped against the door. "To woo me?"

I couldn't take power by doing harm to others. Even if I hadn't opened my big mouth and let Fiyero think he was falling for me, I would have to deal with knowing I _used _him to get what I wanted. I wasn't some crook. I had been born of noble blood and raised in royal graces, but that didn't put me above anyone. If I took that title, I'd be no better than the ditzy girls who married for money. I'm not that girl.

"When?" I looked up at Fiyero. He looked so conflicted. "When did you make the bet?"

I blinked at him. Of all the questions he could ask, he wanted to know when?

"Galinda's first night here." I shifted uncomfortably when something went off in Fiyero's head. I saw his mind start working overtime to work out the kinks in his memory.

"The night before you sat next to me?" I nodded. "Who'd you make the bet with?" I couldn't tell him that.

"It's not important." I gave halfheartedly.

"What do you get when you woo me?" He said 'when'. Not if. When.

I didn't say anything to this. If I told him what I got, then he would know who I made the bet with.

"I made a bet, too." Fiyero watched me closely. So I tried my best not to do anything but stand there looking at the tip of his nose. "That I could bed you before my father dies." I knew it. Fun. We've just been having fun. It didn't make the truth hurt any less, though.

"That's great, Fiyero." I hissed.

"I haven't lied to you since we've been in this room, so don't lie to me." My heart skipped a couple beats. And sped up. And slowed down. Certainly this was not healthy. "Who and what?"

"I-"

"Baako and Grand Vizier."

I opened my mouth and then shut it. Baako and Grand Vizier. Baako and Grand Vizier. And then it hit me.

"Baako and Grand Vizier?" I asked him in a mix of horror and flabbergasted. I sunk into the wooden chair nearest me. This couldn't be. This wasn't real. This was Fiyero adding insult to injury. Well, of course it is, right? What were we supposed to do now? I mean, I sure as hell wasn't giving up Gran Vizier just because we were set up to lose...to lose. "What happens if we both lose?"

The wicked smirk on Fiyero's stupid, arrogant, attractive, brainless face had me a little worried about what was buzzing around the dust filled cavity where his brain ought to be. I stood up cautiously when he turned to face me. I hated that look, but I wasn't going to lie and say that a little, a lot, bit of me wasn't the tiniest bit intrigued by the inner workings of this new thought.

"What if we both win?"

**So? **

**Ten reviews and I'll update by Friday?;)**


	9. The Plan

**As promised!**

I watched Fiyero as he poured over one of the books in his stack. He had been hunched over like that for the past hour and a half. Flipping pages, jotting notes down on his paper, and moving onto the next bit of information he was looking for. I flipped a page in my own book, nothing nothing important on the page. I'd never seen him so intent on studying any subject in his life. He assured me he had more brains than I gave him credit for, but I had a hard time believing him. I just couldn't see how anyone could pretend to be stupid. I mean, I knew he had more common sense than he let on, but I'd seen his grades. Why would he pretend to be some ignoramus? Was it because he was attractive? Is that why he was acting like an idiot all the time? Because there's this some unwritten code that pretty people have to be brainless?

He shook his head at the book and smiled at something her read. I fought back my own smile. He was just such a beautiful person. Of course, he had an arrogant, selfish, and, often times, rude personality; but I was all those things, too, wasn't? The idiot nannies used to tell Nessa that she would find someone who would love her in spite of, and because of, her faults. I always thought they were full of shit, but I think I was starting to understand. I think could grasp the concept of what falling in love meant. I think I could comprehend what it meant to fall for someone. To have that feeling shared, though, was another thing. I didn't understand how someone like Fiyero could even have a dream of someone like me, let alone confess to wanting someone like me. But not someone like me..._me. _And as much as I wanted to believe him, as much as I wanted all those things he said to be true and to come true, there was this part of me that was convinced that it was the bet talking.

Fiyero, assumingly feeling my stare, looked up at me. "Are you even reading?" He smirked.

"What if Baako hadn't wanted either of us to win?" I'd been thinking about it since we figured out what he did.

The quill twitched in Fiyero's hand as the thought ran through his mine. He glanced down at his notes with a frown and then back at me. "What are you talking about?"

"Well," I closed my book and sat back in my chair. "You said that Baako told you if you didn't succeed then he was going to leave your fate in the hands of the court. And let's be honest, do you really think the court is going to pass you an allowance to stay in the castle?" Fiyero stayed silent, so I went on, "Do you know how much money the King pays to keep you out of gossip rags? Enough money to reboot some programs that were shut down after your mother died." Fiyero frowned at this. "What?"

"Nothing," He shook his head. "You finish."

"Anyway, when I turn of age, I have to leave." I already told him why that night before the Lion Cub. "So, what I'm saying is, what if he set us up to fail? He clearly knows that I'm not going to just hop in bed at the first sweet word you speak. And he knows that I'm not your type. I don't think he intends for either of us to win. Think about it, if he gets rid of the biggest commotions of the castle, he won't have to worry about bad press or money issues."

"First," Fiyero grabbed my hand and kissed it before I could snatch it away from him. "I'm reevaluating my type. I think I like a bit of a commotion in my future lover." I felt my cheeks growing warm. I yanked my hand away and crossed the room, earning another smirk. "Second, no programs were shut down after my mother died; in fact, programs were established after her death. And lastly, do you know how much money you were left in your inheritance? Your family was essentially royalty in Munchkinland, Fabala. There's enough money to keep you comfortable for the rest of your life. We could afford to keep two wards and then some. Baako's obviously been lying to you."

"Which only proves my point." Did Nessa know how much money we had gotten from our parents' deaths? I wanted to say no, but I had that aching feeling that she knew. "He wants both of us gone."

"We're going to be fine, Elphaba." He crossed to my side of the room and took the seat next to me. "You are much more important to me than some stupid Grand Vizier title." I stopped breathing. Honestly. I felt my heart stop and stomach jump. "Whatever Baako had planned isn't going to go according to plan, because we have the upper hand." Then he kissed me, and my heart started racing again. It was a soft, chaste kiss and was followed by a few more just like it. We were such an odd pair. "Do you believe me?"

"Convince me." I breathed, quickly moving to straddle him.

I deepened the kiss as Fiyero's hands moved up my legs, sliding under my skirt just enough to be teasing. It seemed like it had been ages since I kissed him. Really, it had only been several days, but I was slowly realizing I needed his kisses almost as much as I needed air. How could I even think I could care for Avaric the way I clearly did about this one? I don't think I could ever want anyone as much as I wanted Fiyero. Needed him. As Fiyero's hands untucked my blouse, my fingers fidgetted with the buttons of his shirt. Every time his fingers touched my skin, it would heat up and cool down at the same time. I didn't understand how my body reacted the way it did to him. I was a complete oxymoron around him. I was hot and cold, calm and storming, home and away. I loved it. I loved it.

Fiyero's shirt came off as easy as mine did. The feel of his cool skin was a great relief on my own burning skin. Not to mention the feel of skin on skin was enough to drive me as mad as he was. I pulled from the kiss and leaned back, Fiyero's arms still firmly around me. I ran my fingers down his neck, over his shoulders, across his chest, and settled on his abdomen. He was so beautiful. Almost too beautiful. Why did he want me? I took notice of the difference in our hues. His complexion was so exotic, and mine was so...green. Why was he with me? He should have been with Galinda. Galinda was beautiful. Beautiful people belonged together.

"You left me alone in the glade." I muttered.

The corner of his mouth twitched up quickly while he rubbed his thumbs over the area of my body they were settled on. "Are you going to leave me at the altar?" He pouted.

I laughed, kissing him as I grabbed my blouse. "I ought to." I was partially serious.

"I told you," Fiyero sighed as I helped him into his shirt, still in his lap. "We're doing the best possible thing. I've researched it before today and for hours today. I could read you passages verbatim from memory."

"But think about this, Fiyero." I pleaded, my one last chance at getting him to reevaluate.

"I have."

"We could be in major trouble if someone were to find out."

"What's the worst that could happen?" He asked as we both stood up. "We'll get exiled? Well, hey, look what's waiting for us if we play into Baako's hands: Exile."

"Yes, but there's more shame attached to be exiled for lying."

"It'll buy us time." Fiyero reasoned.

"I'm not a good liar."

"You care about me, don't you?" I stared at him. "Then you don't have to lie." I rolled my eyes.

"How are you not more upset with this?" I couldn't understand that. I was furious with Baako, but Fiyero just seemed to take it with a grain of salt. "Your brother wants to exile you from your land, and you're so nonchalant."

"What good would be being angry do?" He tucked in his shirt as I did mine. "There's no satisfaction in being angry. But what we're going to do, what Baako's face will look like when we walk into breakfast tomorrow, now there's satisfaction in that. Action, not anger."

"I don't even know you."

He chuckled. "Ready?"

"No."

"Well, get ready." Fiyero kissed my cheek. "Come on, let's get going before no one's there to see us."

.

"Avaric is gone!" I snapped as Fiyero tried calming me down._  
_

"We don't need Avaric."

"I need Avaric."

"You don't, you have me."

"Oh, please! You'll drive me crazy."

"Spoken like a true wife."

"Don't generalize me!"

"Elphaba, get a grip." He grabbed my shoulders. "Take a breath and calm down. You can do this. We don't need Avaric, we have each other."

I was on my way to meet Fiyero, so we could walk into breakfast like we planned, and I saw some of the maids cleaning out Avaric's room. When I asked where he had gone, they told me that Baako had come by telling him that there was an emergency, and he needed to be at Shiz as fast as he could. He had taken off in a carriage before dinner was even through. I had been on my way to throttle the damned crowned prince when Fiyero caught me, pulling me into a room. I just wanted Baako to get whatever he had coming to him. He wanted me to lose, and he wanted to be alone while doing so. He couldn't even let me have the one friendship that kept me sane? I hoped Fiyero and I would give him an ulcer with the stunt we pulled. Make him croak before the King did. I just, I couldn't, I just - agh!

"Are you good?" I shrugged out of his grip. "You know," He said as we started walking towards the dining hall. "We're going to have to share a chamber now. A bed, even."

"I'm saving myself for marriage." I smirked.

The dining room instantly quieted when we walked in, hand-in-hand. Galinda dropped the bicuit that had been halfway to her mouth, Nessa gasped, Takoda face turned bright red, and the maids and servers stopped what they were doing. Baako and the King were dead still, their faces strategically composed, but I could see them trying to figure what happened. I made a point to tuck my hair behind my ear with my left hand, flaunting what was on it. Then the King stood up, Baako watching us closely as we came to a stop a few paces away from them. Why did I agree to this? I was going to be killed. They were going to murder me in front of witnesses.

"Father," Fiyero started.

"Lalio, please escort my son and our ward to the throne room." I blanched. "I'll be there momentarily."

Fiyero squeezed my hand as we walked to the throne room in silence. When was it ever good to be escorted to the throne room? I should have knownt the King would have posed a bigger problem than Fiyero had said. Wards don't fall in love with princes, and they certainly don't marry them. He was going to find us out. Fiyero was wrong. I couldn't do this. I couldn't lie. But the damage had already been done, right? There was no turning back now. We'd be in trouble no matter how long we kept this up. Oh Oz, I can't believe I let myself get roped up into this mess. I should have said no to Baako when he first came to me. I should have told him find someone else, do it himself.

I gasped when Fiyero's face was suddenly in front of mine, his hands cupping my cheeks. "You're okay. We'll be walking to the village in a couple of hours." He whispered low. Was I shaking? He clutched my hands and kissed both of them. "You rescued a scared Lion Cub, you'll make it through this. Okay?" I nodded, and he kissed me before returning to my side.

"Leave us." I took a deep breath when the King entered with Baako following behind him. Lalio bowed to us before leaving. The King didn't even sit down. He was so pissed. "What were you thinking?" He barked. Baako sunk into his chair as he watched us all. "Do you have any idea what you've just done to this family?"

"There's a chance we can sweep it under the table, father." Baako said, smirking at me behind his father's back. He thought I won? Is that what the look was for?

"No," Fiyero shot him down. "The feelings I have for her are real, father. I'm not sweeping anything."

"This is not about feelings, Fiyero." The King snapped.

"You're the one hauling girls in from every corner of Oz for me to wed!" Fiyero retorted. "Shouldn't you be happy? I am! I'm with someone I care about rather than someone I barely know."

"Those girls are of noble blood."

"Elphaba's the first born daughter of the Governor of Munchkinland, she should be set to take over the role when she turns of age, shouldn't she?" I sent Fiyero a side glance. Did he know? "How do you get more noble than being the leader of a territory of Oz?"

"We can call it a sham without consumation." Baako suggested to his father.

"It's consumated." Fiyero stood taller. Baako's face fell. That's right. Eat it up, you good for nothing piece of-

"Consumated?" The King croaked. "Traditionally?"

What did that mean? Fiyero hadn't said anything about traditional consumation. I don't remember reading anything in lessons about traditional consumation. I mean, not that we talked about marriage, but still...we did lessons on Vinkun traditions. I tried thinking back to anything in that book about the politics of being a princess. I couldn't recall any information about consumation. How could they make a tradition out of it? Was there some special scarf to be worn? Some stupid dance that had to be done? Fiyero should have told me. What if they quizzed me? I couldn't fail this for us.

"Of course." Fiyero answered.

The King eased himself into his throne. Baako had gone pale as his thoughts raced in his mind. I had no clue what this tradition was, but I was liking what turmoil it was putting Baako through.

"Father, I want to be with Elphaba, why is that such a bad thing?" The King's eyebrows shot up as if he could rattle off a long list of reasons. "Alright, if you don't agree with the social reasons, think of the politics of it all. Think of all the benefits that will come from the heads of the two provinces joining together. I looked up our diplomatic relations with the Munchkins, our marriage will only be beneficial." Was that what he was reading yesterday in the King's library?

Fiyero squeezed my hand when the King moved his head from side to side, weighing the idea.

"Father, you can't be serious." Baako scoffed. "Just imagine what people will say to a prince marrying a ward?" He said ward like it was such a bad thing.

"If I may," I sounded much more confident than I felt. "Some good publicity couldn't hurt the Vinkus, and imagine all the publicity the province could get. An orphan marrying a prince...it's a real life fairytale."

"And with a traditional consumation," Fiyero added. It bugged me how nonchalantly consumation was being talked about. "People will be visiting all the time over the next couple of weeks. It'll do wonders for the economy."

The King nodded in consideration. He glanced at Baako, who was still pale as death, and then back at us. "Razza could convince people that we thought a small ceremony was best for you two. A private ceremony for Elphaba and a large celebration for Fiyero." My heart picked up. He was buying this. He was actually buying what we were selling. "If we call Razza, she can work some magic and have it circling in no time."

"Razza's slept with Fiyero, she won't want to cover this." Baako threw out sourly.

"If she doesn't, she's replaceable." We had him. Fiyero had been right. I couldn't help but grin. We were really going to get away with this. "Baako, go send for my drafters. Also, tell Lalio to ready a floor in the western tower for these two. Go now, boy." What did he need his drafters for? Their job was to draft out what were to happen in the event of the King's death. I looked at Fiyero. If he knew I was looking at him, he paid me no recognition. He was too busy beaming at his father.

"So we're good?" Fiyero asked when the door slammed shut behind Baako.

"Far from it." The King stood up. He didn't look very upset anymore. "You very well know how elopment is viewed in the Vinkus. Both of you do." He gave me a stern look. "But life's too short to be upset over this. I may not agree with how you've done this, but if it had to be anyone," The King stood in front of us, squeezing both of our shoulders. "Only Lurline herself would be better." And then I felt horrible. Such high praise for such a terrible deed. We were hoodwinking him, and he'd been nothing but generous to me my entire life.

I saw Galinda and Nessa watching from the shadows as the King walked us out of the throne room. He was telling Fiyero something about the celebration. Something about something having to be there to be truly a wedding celebration by Vinkun standards. Would she hate me? I would hate me if I was her. I didn't care so much for what Nessa thought, but Galinda was my first real girlfriend. And I'd gone and "stolen" the man she thought she was going to marry. I broke some kind of girl code. I felt dreadful, really, I did. But what else was I supposed to do? Galinda's options weren't limited. She was unlimited. I would apologize to her. Not for my sham of a marriage, of course, but for not being falsely honest with her. I would say honest, though. I would tell her that she seemed so head over heels for Fiyero that I couldn't bring myself to tell her that Fiyero and I had been involved with each other. Oh, this was just long shot after long shot.

"Fiyero," I said when we were safe within the confines of the western tower. The King had left to meet up with the drafters, and Lurline knew where everyone else was. Baako may have been poisoning our drinks for all I knew. "Were you planning on telling me what a traditional consumation is?"

His ears turned red, making me grow a little worried. Since when did Fiyero blush? "I can show you, I'm a very good teacher." He grinned suggestively.

"I'm a very good listener."

He sighed, "Alright." He sat next to me on the bed. _Our _bed. "Well, way back in the day, when the tribes had split and everyone was so small in number, consumation was expected to happen right on the wedding night. And you know, because of the low number of tribesmen, births were expected to happen pretty quickly after the wedding."

"How quickly?"

Fiyero pursed his lips and shrugged, "Give or take a few days, depending on the woman, nine months."

"Fiyero!" I cried. "Lying about a marriage is bad enough!"

"Didn't you pay attention when that Ama came to talk to you about your changing body."

I glared at him, "Yes."

"So then you should remember nothing is certain. Just because our _marriage _was traditionally consumated doesn't mean you got pregnant from it." He reasoned. "It could always not happen. You'll just have to pretend like it's a possibility until a month or two comes by and there's clearly no progress." I frowned at him. "It'll give us two months to think of what happens next. As long as there's a possibility of an heiress to the throne, Baako can't take the throne. The current Grand Vizier will have to take place as regent, if my father were to die soon, until the sex of the baby is revealed. And even if there's no baby, you're protected under my father's rule for two months until we say you're not pregnant." He spoke quick. False marriage. False baby hope. My life was turning into one big lie.

"Fiyero, this is a lot." I could take Grand Vizier. Baako didn't know that Fiyero and I had found him out. I could always go to him, expecting my earnings. What was he going to tell me? No, because he promised Fiyero the same title? No.

"I know, Fabala," He took my hands in his. But Fiyero could always turn me in as a fraud. We had no choice but to play this out how Fiyero said. Keeping Baako out of power was what we needed to do. "I promise you, as your fake husband," He gave a half smile that drove me crazy. "I won't let it turn you into a nutcase."

"How assuring."

"I'm going to marry you for real one day."

"Sure you are."

"I'm going to make you fall for me just as hard as I've fallen for you."

"Keep telling yourself that." Because I'm sure I already have.

"Mrs. Fiyero Tiggular." He mused, pushing me back on the bed. "Elphaba Tiggular." His lips hovered over mine. "I like the sound of it."

"You've only liked me for a few weeks. Because of a bet." I replied cynically, even with a very attractive man hovering above me. It just came naturally.

"You made yourself available to me." He nudged my nose as he moved our bodies into a more intimate position. I could feel my core heating up. "You made me notice you, and now I don't plan on looking away."

"We're going to be in so much trouble if we get caught." I moaned as he rolled his hips against mine.

"We're married." He grinned against my skin as he kissed my jawline.

"That's not what I meant."

"We won't get in trouble, because we won't get caught."

"How can this be so easy for you?"

Fiyero pulled back a little to look me in the eyes, "The only thing I have to lie about is the act of marriage. If I could marry you right now, for real, I would. And I would traditionally consumate it in a second. I've been falling for you for weeks, but that day with the Lion Cub solidified it. This is easy for me, because it's like a dress rehearsal for the real thing."

"Maybe we should practice consummation for the real thing, too." I offered.

"Really?"

"Of course not!" I laughed. "Now get off me."

**So, to clear up any confusion:**

**They are lying about being married.**

**Fiyero sets Elplaba as possibly pregnant, because in matriarchal Oz, if their fake maybe baby is a girl, she'll be first in line for the crown after the King.**

**Ten reviews and I'll update this weekend:)**


	10. The Problem

**As promised! **

"I swear to Oz if you-"

"Elphaba-"

"-don't stop touching-"

"Elphaba-"

"- me with that-"

"Fabala-"

"-_thing_-"

"Elphaba Melena-"

"-I'll cut it off!"

"It's the morning!"

Fiyero threw the bathroom door open, trying to level me with a glare as well as the annoyance that radiated off of him. I put my hands on my hips and gave it right back to him.

"I can't help it." He added, still unwavering in his emotional rage.

"Sleep above the covers." I threw his towel at him.

"It'll still be there, Elphaba." He spat.

"Then keep it on your side of the bed!"

"You should take it as a compliment, you know." He called after the bathroom door was shut once more. I undid my hair from its night braid as Fiyero slammed drawers open and shut.

"A compliment?" I scoffed loudly, "I don't see how waking up with an appendage poking my hip is a compliment, _dearest_."

"Do you know how many girls would love to wake up next to me in the morning, poking appendage and all?" He barked.

"Oh, yes!" I threw his hairbrush at the bathroom door. "Compare me to your whores!"

The bathroom door flew open again, revealing a red faced Fiyero in nothing but a towel. I turned my head, pretending to be too furious to even look at him. It was only partially true.

"At least my whores didn't win my affections through a bet."

I swear on my mother's grave that I had not intended to do Fiyero any physical harm. Honest to Oz. But I don't have the best aim in the world, so when I whipped around, pitching my own hairbrush as I did, it whacked poor-unsuspecting Fiyero in the brow bone.

"Oh, Oz!" I gasped as he recoiled in shock. I may not have very good aim, but I do have some power in my arm. I swallowed my smile, and pride, and hurried over to his side as he dug around the bathroom for a rag. "Here." I grabbed the one he had been about to use in the shower. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to hit you."

"Sure you did." He huffed as I dabbed the cut. I got him good.

I smiled a little, "Yeah, I suppose." He rolled his eyes. "A little."

"For what it's worth, I like you much better than those whores." He gave me a half smile while his hand held him in place.

How was it possible for me to be so mad at him one moment and then so taken by him another? "Okay, lover boy." I snatched my hand back. "Hurry up, we have a long day. Again."

"I could probably get done quicker if you helped me."

I shut the door on him.

It had only been a whole week since we told the King about our 'marriage'; but, Oz, it felt like we had been truly married for at least a decade. First of all, I do not remember waking up to a penis in my hip the last time we fell asleep in the same bed, so he could save that excuse for the couch. Second, he wakes up just before the sunrises to brush his teeth. I kid you not. I'm sure he thinks I don't notice, but he makes so much noise when he elephant trumps around. I don't know why he does it, but he'll disappear to brush his teeth, comes back to bed, and then wakes up in a few hours to brush his teeth again. Not that I'm complaining that he spares me his dragon breath, but I will complain about all the noise he makes. Actually, I'm pretty sure that elephants move with less noise than the prince. And don't even get me started on these morning baths. All night I have to sleep next to his sweaty body after taking my own bath. I don't care how attractive a glistening Fiyero is. Glistening is only attractive when it's not stinky sweat.

The things we had to deal with outside the bedroom were so much more irritating. Baako kept away from us at all times, but I could see him in the shadows. He'd be whispering with his aides or having the maids run of to run some errand for him. Fiyero told me I was being paranoid, and made horrible jokes about losing the baby from unnecessary stress, but I was convinced Baako was going to poison us. We had beat him at his own game and getting rid of us was the only option for him to keep his power. Because as far as Fiyero was concerned, we were going to take it. I don't know what he was thinking or how he was planning on implementing this dual power plan, but as long as Baako was there, we weren't getting in power. Anyway, I wasn't so sure I wanted to be any of these Tiggular's Grand Vizier. They were all bat crap crazy. No. That's an insult to bat crap. The Tiggulars were their own brand of crazy. The King was spineless, Baako was manipulative, Takoda was temperamental, and Fiyero was impetuous. They would make the most interesting army, let me tell you.

Then there was Razza, Polon, and Cuvo. The three of them were out to make my life miserable. Of course, Polon was my cosmetic man. Razza was our press secretary. Then Cuvo was Fiyero's royal trainer. Basically: Razza told us what to say, Cuvo told us how to say it, and Polon told us what to wear when saying it. They called themselves the Dream Team. I called them a nightmare. Polon fussed over us for the longest time, trying to make sure our shades of whatever matched up. Making sure that my dress was the fashion embodiment of our fairytale. Tweaking Fiyero's cuffs and hems to make sure they displayed utmost regalness. But also a sense of naïvety. Of course, if one damned thing in our wording our posture changed, our whole damn ensemble had to change. If Cuvo had me keeping my weight centered then black was too intimidating; if my weight was on my left leg, then sea-foam made me look like a ghost; if I leaned on my right, then grey made me look like a peasant. If Razza had me say good morning to a group of women who were higher in age, then I couldn't wear something bright - not that I would -, because they might mistake me for the morning sun. There was so many rules that they all agreed with. I was going to go nuts.

Galinda transferring wing, though, was the roughest part. She asked to move to the wing furthest from the center of activity, and she'd been having most of her meals brought right to her. I passed her twice in the halls, and Fiyero and I passed her once. All three times, I was addressed with and curtsey and, "Princess Elphaba."

"We need to get through this quickly." Fiyero came out of the bathroom in his towel again and disappeared behind the changing screen. "I have things to do today."

"Please, you won't even lift your pinky without help."

He poked his head out from the screen, "When it's important, I do it myself."

"Just get dressed."

"Will you help me with my pants?"

"Fiyero!"

Cuvo was a small man from the City. He was a Munchkinlander by birth, but he grew up in the City with his grandmother and her third husband. The King had hired Cuvo when Fiyero had become aware of how attractive people found him. Fiyero has this issue where he thinks his good looks can get him out of any kind of trouble, and that is definitely not the case. So when Fiyero was ten, Cuvo was brought in to shape him up. It didn't work very well, but it kept Fiyero from stealing from the poor shop owners in the village. Then when he hit puberty, Cuvo had to be brought in full time. For obvious reasons. Come to think of it, Cuvo was like Fiyero's personal Grand Vizier. Only, the older Fiyero got, the more phallocentric Cuvo's advice had to become.

Anyway, as we made our way to the room where Polon had set up shop for wardrobe, we found the small man from the City pinching the bridge of his nose on a bench in the hallway.

"Master Cuvo," I curtsied.

He scrambled to his feet and gave us a low bow. "Your Majesties, good morning." I really hated being considered royalty.

"What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be preparing a game plan with Polon and Razza?" I asked.

"Razza and I are working separate from Polon today." I cocked my head. "We thought it best not to tell him that most of Master Fiyero's old conquests will read about the marriage and be in attendance for the celebration. It'll save all of us many hours and headaches."

Fiyero laughed. "That's perfect. I have a headache as it is, so you're doing me a favor."

"I'm not the only one."

My smile faltered, "It was no favor." I shook my head.

"You're a good woman to take such a wild man."

"I'm a lucky woman for such a great man to have fallen for me." Fiyero squeezed my hand.

"I swear the luck it mine." Fiyero brought my hand up to his mouth and left a lingering kiss on it. I smiled again at Cuvo to keep the butterflies in my stomach at bay.

We were formally announcing the marriage to the heads of the Vinkun tribes and to the leaders of the other Ozian provinces. We had to be checked over my Polon before we could walk into the room, though. Of course, he fussed over us. He panicked when he saw Fiyero's brow bone where the hairbrush left its mark, but makeup covered it up just fine. He had us wear navy as a base color with yellow accents, signifying the unity between the Vinkus and Munchkinland. It was quite brilliant to use the provinces' colors symbolically, but I was never going to give Polon that for his ego. I was sure to let him know how much my dressed itched and how strange the yellow looked against the dark blue; but Fiyero had a compliment for Polon for every put down and insult I hurled at my cosmetic man. Fiyero just didn't understand.

The high nobles of the Gillikin wore shades of deep purple. The Grand Duchess wore a floor length gown made out of the same material Galinda usually wore. It was adorned with the prettiest blue and yellow sapphires. I would never put the colors together, but the way she wore it, made everything work together to be a piece of art. She was very lovely, too, which added to the beauty of her gown. The Grand Duke was wearing a customary suit, but his tie and cuff links reflected who he was here with and what he was supporting. Both the Grand Duke and Duchess were extraordinary people. I'd read all about their ascent into power. The Grand Duke had been an emerald miner's son, and he had brought the biggest emerald he could mine to the Duchess in hopes of money to move his family someplace safe. She ended up falling in love with him, and now his family lived in an estate, and the emerald he mined was preciously positioned in her wedding band. Avaric always said most of the tale was romanticized, but the general idea held true.

The Count and Countess from Quadling Country were an even odder pair than Fiyero and myself. The Count's skin was a dark red, almost like roses at twilight. It was fascinating. Nessa use to have night terrors about red skinned folk. She called them demons. The Countess's skin was not nearly as dark as her husband's. It was more pink than anything. Not Galinda's shade of pink, but more like the shade of pink when any of the princes blushed. She was quite beautiful in her own way, even more so than the Grand Duchess. The Count and Countess wore downtrodden clothes. You could see how much they had both grown since they were first fist for them. They held their heads high, though, and socialized with the others as if nothing was wrong. It was very admirable, I thought. I remember my father was fond of the Quadlings, and I wondered if this was one attribute that he values in their people and country. My father was the reason Munchkinland had such strong ties to the Quadlings. Under him, a lot of resources were given to the Quadlings to establish towns for economic and political stability. The relations thinned when he died.

My maternal grandfather was the current Governor of Munchkinland. He was the only one who did not have a woman on his right arm, aside from the King. I don't know much about the governing history of Munchkinland, save what the books tell me, but apparently the title of Governor was passed to my father when my mother was deemed unfit to rule the Munchkins. I have much more memory of my father than my mother, but I don't ever recall her being out of her right mind. In fact, I'd go as far as to say she was more sane than anyone in the Vinkun ruling class. I was young, though. Anyway, my grandfather was dressed in pristine yellow robes, the color of dandelions in the summer. He was a very old man. All of his hair had left long ago, his skin was sagging, and his eyes just looked tired. But he held a smile on his face while he talked to the other nobles.

"My guests," The King smiled and stood up as Fiyero and I joined him at the round table. The Quadlings stared at me. Everyone else made a bowing motion. "I thank you all for making the quick trip here. I know all too well that overnight trips are rougher the older we are." My grandfather nodded in agreement. The Quadlings kept staring.

"We thank you all." Fiyero stood up and sat down awkwardly. The Grand Duchess flourished her fan and giggled quietly at Fiyero's utter ridiculousness.

"Yes," The King watched Fiyero for a moment. It was almost endearing how Fiyero was able to get a crowd of people to fall in love with him, but he was stumbling over himself in a room full of important people. "As you know, I've called you all here over the marriage of my youngest to the eldest daughter of my late friend Frexspar Thropp." Everyone but the Quadlings did their respective traditions when the name of th dead is spoken. The Quadlings just stared at me.

"They're wed already?" The leader of the Scrow asked, a frown wrinkling his forehead. I always admired him and felt horrible lying to him of all the leaders.

"They were wed three nights ago in our gardens." The King nodded. "It was a compromise of sorts," He explained. "A small ceremony in exchange for a grand ceremony." The responsive guests murmured in acceptance.

"We would have loved to see a wedding ceremony," The Grand Duchess put her hand over her heart. "My dear Madame Upland gets letters from her youngest daughter about Polon's designs and styling. I can only imagine what he would create for the unique wedding of a unique pair."

"Well, of course, Polon will be designing all the Princess's gowns for the celebrations." The King assured the Grand Duchess.

"Oh, good." She sat back in her seat.

"She is green." The Countess said in her thick accent. I bristled, but no one else paid her any attention.

"Can't you perform another ceremony?" The leader of the Yunamata asked. "I know we're merging two traditions for the sake of a union between two provinces, but the ceremony is also very important to the Vinkun people. While the Arjiki are well known for their celebrations, which we all love, the ceremony is the one tradition that is the same for all three Vinkun tribes."

Fiyero laced our fingers together and gave me another reassuring squeeze. He knew I was starting to panic. I smiled at the leader of the Yunamata as she explained to me the customary accessories that were to be worn at Vinkun ceremonies. I didn't hear a word she was saying. The King was going to agree with this woman, and Fiyero and I were going to have to wed in a room full of people. I hadn't even told Fiyero how I felt about him, and now I was going to have to tell a room full of people how I felt? My heart started racing, and I did my best to focus on what the Yunamata woman was saying. Something about floral wisps from the Thousand Year Grasslands. In my hair. Then there was something about a black scarf with red roses. What? That doesn't make any sense. Or did it? Oh Oz, I didn't know. I couldn't do this. Fiyero and I did not think this out too well.

"I quite agree." My grandfather told the woman from the Yunamata tribe. Oh no. Please no. "I had hoped to see one of my granddaughters wear their mother's wedding gown. I'm sure Elphaba's cosmetic man could make a balance between Munchkinland and the Vinkus." The Scrow and Yunamata leaders nodded in agreement and looked expectantly at the King.

"I would like to have another Vinkun wedding before I meet my end." Not fair. Cheap shot.

"Wouldn't it be bad to lie to the people of Oz?" Fiyero offered lamely.

"I feel this would hardly be a lie they would revolt against." The Grand Duke laughed and the other, save the Quadlings, joined in.

I smiled, because I didn't know what else to do. "Then, yes," I agreed. What? Elphaba Melena Thropp, what are you thinking? What is wrong with you? Is your dress too tight? What did I just do? "I would be honored if you will have it."

"Of course, my girl!" The leader of the Scrow clapped his hands.

The King let the guests talk among themselves for several minutes as Fiyero and I caked on smiles for the sake of the show. Then he called everyone's attention again. The Quadlings finally took their eyes off of me, only to mutter between each other.

"There is one other important matter that we must make known." The King stood up and so did the Grand Vizier, who had been silently sitting in the background until then. "Their marriage has been traditionally consummated."

Once again, the room broke out into whispers. I would have been so embarrassed if we had actually done anything. My reproductive system was more popular than I had ever been. I shifted uncomfortably at the thought.

"As you all know," The King spoke up. "Currently my eldest son is in line for the crown, but with the possibility of a blood heiress, he will be in waiting." Another squeeze to my hand. "If I were to pass before the birth of the child, my Grand Vizier Yazpik would take my place until the child, if a girl, is old enough to rule or until the sex is proven to be male."

"I wish you the best, my dears." The Grand Duchess told Fiyero and me. I was going to be sick.

"We would appreciate your word that the news of the princess's possible pregnancy remain unspoken, as well as their current marriage. We only ask for your support of the union between the two noble families of Munchkinland and the Vinkus."

"Vinkuns will stick by each other through monsoon and drought." The leader of the Yunamata spoke on behalf of her tribe and the Scrow.

Awesome.

Fiyero sat in front of the fire in our drawing room as I read a book in one of the chairs. He had been tossing pieces of paper and dust into the flames for about an hour, just watching the reaction that occurred. He had disappeared after out meeting with all the leaders, and then he came back in such a funk. I was in the same spot I had been when he came in. He just dropped his stuff off at the door and then plopped down in front of the flames. I stared at him after reading a page or two. I wanted to ask him what was wrong, but he was so moody, he'd probably just blow me off or give me some stupid answer. So I let him lose himself in his thoughts as I lost myself in the words of my book. Real married couples talk to each other when they're in funks. Thank Oz we weren't actually married.

"I leave those books out, you know." Fiyero broke the spell.

"What?" I looked up at him. He still stared into the flames.

"The books in the library. I'm the one who leaves them out for you to find." He shrugged. "The first two times I just set the books there to come back to, but you would always take them before I could come back. So after that, I would read a book and leave it for you if I like it."

"I've loved them all." All of them. All the books he's been lying out for the past four years.

"Me too."

I shut my book. "Fiyero-"

"Baako offered me Grand Vizier."

"I-" I paused. What? "He did what?"

"I was doing those things I told you I needed to do, and he found me while I was on my way back. He said that he knows there's a chance that our baby could be a girl," I couldn't lie. I think I liked the sound of _our baby _coming from his mouth. "But there's a chance it could be a boy, letting him retain his title. So I said he was right, but we were just soaking up our relationship right now. He went on, though, and said that if the baby was a boy, or if there was no baby at all, he wants me to take the title."

I sank back in my chair, "Oh."

Fiyero turned around and looked at me like I was crazy, "I told him no."

"You told him no?" Now who was the crazy one?

"I told you," Fiyero maneuvered over to me on his knees. "You are more important to me than some stupid title. I would rather stand beside you or behind you, rather than stepping all over you to rule with someone who used both of us."

I stared at him.

"I want you to give me the chance to woo you." He took my hands in his and kissed my knuckles. "I've fallen so ridiculously hard for your these past weeks, but please don't let me hit the ground alone. Let me woo you like you've wooed me. I will follow you all the way back to Munchkinland if I have to."

"I-" I faltered again for the second time that night. I didn't know what to say. "I'm not going back to Munchkinland."

"Your grandfather is dying, too, he won't rule forever, Fabala."

I shook my head, "My mother and father's will pass the title down to Nessa when she turns of age." I looked down at our joined hands. "I found it the other week when I was looking for a headband for Nessa."

"That's not fair."

I laughed, "Nothing is fair, Fiyero."

Fiyero was silent for a moment as he played with our fingers, formulating some spur of the moment thought that was going to sink us into deep trouble. He couldn't help it, it was in his nature.

"Then let's just go." He tugged me to the edge of the seat. "Let's just blow of all these crazy plans and go somewhere. Anywhere. Munchkinland, the City, anywhere."

"Fiyero!"

"No, Elphaba, you know were going to be signing official papers with a traditional marriage. We're going to be participating in rituals and all these other binding acts; and I know you're not ready for that. So let's just go."

"Fiyero..."

"Come on, Fabala," Fiyero pleaded. "The summer is almost over. I'm sure I could pull some strings and have us enrolled at Shiz at the start of fall."

I didn't open my mouth for an objection this time.

"We can leave tonight, and you know Avaric would let us stay in his brother's dorm for the rest of the season. We could be right on campus and get a feel of it before we attend."

It _was _Shiz.

"It's Shiz."

He pressed his lips to my fingers pleadingly, and I made up my mind.

**Ten reviews because you love my story? Pretty please with a fresh, hot Fiyero? :)**


	11. The Wakening

**Anyone else see and completely fall in love with Aaron Tveit as Enjolras in Les Mis? THOSE CURLS!**

**I messed something up last chapter: The King had said, "A small ceremony in exchange for a grand ceremony." It should have been a small ceremony and a grand celebration.**

**Anyway, I really think you'll like the end of this chapter;)**

**Disclaimer: I just love Fiyeraba.**

"I think every day is a blessing from the Unnamed God, and a union between Elphaba and any man is just one of His miracles." Nessa told our grandfather as we had lunch on the verandah of the eastern tower.

He blinked a couple times at my sister, trying to decipher if her words should be taken as an insult to me or to his belief in Lurline. I smiled at him to ease the pressure. I lived with her my entire life, and I wasn't sure how her comments were to be taken sometimes. This one in particular, I think, was a back handed compliment directed towards me. Although, it very well could have been an insult towards our grandfather. I didn't know if she was insulted by his faither, political opinion, or both. Or maybe she was upset that he allowed us to be swept off to the Vinkun instead of under the shelter of his estate in our native Munchkinland. But really, how could she complain about our upbringing? We were given everything we ever wanted. We were encouraged to build our own beliefs. And we were given so many opportunities that would never have come to us as mere children of a Governor.

"You reminded me so much of your father." He replied. This time I blinked. Was that an insult?

"Thank you," Nessa didn't take it as one. "I always imagined that our father was a great man."

"Our father was a coward." I said before I could stop myself.

"Elphaba!" Nessa gasped. "Forgive her, she's misplaced her manners." I ignored Nessa's scowl.

"Oh, please." Our grandfather waved his hand nonchalantly. "What kind of Princess isn't able to speak her mind without justification? Go on, my dear, I'm quite interested."

I glanced apologetically at Nessa before continuing, "He killed himself right after my mother died. He killed himself knowing that there were two small children who needed him. He had to be a sole provider for us and for Munchkinland; and it scared him, so he killed himself. He couldn't handle the looming responsibility, so he took the cowards way out. Look at the King. His wife died, leaving him with three young boys to take care of. And all her political weight transferred to his shoulders, which could not have been easy with the Yunamata and Scrow in the middle of a war. So we was the guardian of three boys, leader of the Arjiki, mediator of the Yunamata and Scrow, and ruling king of the Vinkus. He didn't kill himself. He took on the responsibility, and he's been one of the strongest leaders the Vinkus has seen in two hundred years."

Nessa made no comment, and our grandfather just nodded.

"I understand the our mother meant the world to him," He snorted, which earned a severe glare from Nessa. Although, she aimed it at her lap. "But he shouldn't have left the way he did. If he needed peace of mind, he should have taken a few weeks leave to sort things out."

"An interesting observation." He nodded firmly. "I'm sure once you return to Munchkinland, you'll find many Munchkins who share the same sentiment. The land was in turmoil until the City received word of his death and then approached me about the title."

"Forgive me," I started awkwardly. "But I have no intention of going back to Munchkinland." He raised his eyebrows at me. "Well, see, Nessarose is next in line for the title; and I've really come to consider the Vinkus as my home. Fiyero and I've talked about building in the Thousand Year Grasslands." It was true, we had never talked about it, but they were his favorite part of the Vinkus, I knew.

"You have no desire to come back?" I shook my head. "That's too bad. The King tells me about your political ideology, and I would have loved to see what you could have done for our great land."

Nessa bristled, "Elphaba can visit anytime when I'm in power." She said possessively. Possessive of a title that is not yet hers.

"Of course, my pretty." Our grandfather patted Nessa's head like one would a child. I took a sip of tea to hide the smirk that was threatening to take over my face. I wished we would have come across our grandfather earlier in life. I enjoyed his company a lot. "I ran into your husband this morning, dear Elphaba." He moved onto a new thought. I'm glad someone had seen Fiyero, because I hadn't seen him since I told him we needed to stay in the Vinkus with our lies. "He was telling me about the creek down yonder. Miss Nessarose, surely you wouldn't mind if your sister and I took a horse ride down to the creek?"

She did mind, I could see it in her eyes, but she smiled anyway and shook her head. Nessa took a while to take leave. No doubt she was hoping that grandfather would bring up political matter of Munchkinland, but he just stayed quiet. All he did was look out at the lawns, smiling to himself. Nessa gave me silent pleas to bring it up. I played stupid. Eventually she left with an exaggerated sigh.

I lead my grandfather out to the stables. We talked about trivial things. He asked if I was nervous about the week of festivities coming up. I told him that I wouldn't really call them festivities. He asked if I was excited about the possibility of being pregnant. I told him I was as excited as one could get at the prospect of pushing a baby out of a vagina. After I said it, I thought it may have been a little over the line. But he laughed and told me that my mother had reacted the same way when she found out she was pregnant for the first time. I thought about it in silence for a moment as we came closer to the front of the stables. Before I could say anything, though, he told me she didn't really get excited about being pregnant until I kicked the first time. I kicked so hard that she wet the bed. Nessarose would have been horrified, but my grandfather burst out into a fit of deep chuckles as he recalled the memory. I couldn't help but crack a smile at the aura he was projecting. He was such a strange man.

The two horses I decided on taking were Baumer and Horse. Baumer was my horse, and Horse was Fiyero's horse. Obviously, Fiyero was an original genius when it came to naming horses. I could only imagine the names he would come up with for children. Boy. Girl. Green. Tan. My grandfather helped me saddle the horses up, whistling a Munchkinlander tune as he did. Vinkuns didn't put much of anything on their horses. Where people in the Gillikin had all these things they deemed necessary to decorate a horse with before riding it, the Vinkuns were satisfied with a blanket. Horseback riding was one of the opportunities given in the Vinkus versus Munchkinland. All Vinkuns knew how to ride a horse, bareback or otherwise. I had to equip Baumer with a bridle, reins, and saddle for my grandfather. I left him to try and get Baumer while I changed into my riding leggings and tunic. Horse was a pain in the ass, so I figured I'd let my grandfather take my horse. Baumer was a saint.

"If you're having second thoughts about this union with the prince," My grandfather said after a few minutes of riding. I dug my heel into Horse's side. Clearly Fiyero hadn't taught him how to trot properly. He kept breaking out into hardcore gallops when he thought I wasn't paying attention. "You can always come back to Munchkinland. Regardless of what your father thought, Governor cannot be handed over in a will. Until you sign over your right, you are the rightful Governor. I'm merely your regent."

I pulled Horse to a complete stop, "I beg your pardon?"

My grandfather still Baumer easily. "You can't give away something that isn't yours." He said. "It doesn't matter if your father was acting Governor in your mother's place, Governorship is matrilineal by blood. You are next in line."

"So technically," I paused to think about it. "When I turn of age, I'm the leader of Munchkinland? Me?"

He nodded, "That's why such a big deal is being made over this union by the province leaders. Politically speaking, people could care less if you're the ward of the King. If you were to be with child, and that child were to be a girl, she would be the most powerful person in Oz."

I almost fell off Horse. I almost went to join Fiyero in his tavern crawls.

"If you thought I was going to be inheriting the title, why haven't you kept me in the know with Munchkinland happenings?"

"I've been sending updates for years." He frowned at me. "I get responses from the crowned prince - well, prince - that they have been received." Of course.

"Someone must have been giving them to Nessarose."

My grandfather rolled his eyes and got Baumer moving again. We didn't end up going to the creek. I took him out to the meadow, arriving at the far end as the sun was setting. Horse ran around in circles when I dismounted him, and Baumer just stared on after grandfather dismounted him. I stroked Baumer's neck as my grandfather took in the sight of the setting sun. It was beautiful. There hadn't been a sunset in the Vinkus that was anything but beautiful. I can remember coming out here with Takoda when we were younger and just waiting for the sun to set. The summer sunsets were the best. All the colors that spilt into it. It was breathtaking.

"I'm getting old, Elphaba." He finally broke through my thoughts about a powerful child I was not going to be having. "Someone needs to be there to rule our people when I pass."

"The Vinkuns are my people, grandfather." I said softly but confidently. "I may not be a Vinkun by blood, but they've accepted me throughout my entire upbringing here, and now they're accepting me as their Princess. With all due respect, I'm merely a Munchkinlander in name. The Vinkus is my home."

"I'm sorry to hear that." He squeezed my arm gently.

"I'm sorry I couldn't give you what you came here for."

He waved his hand in a nonchalant manner again, "I came here to see my daughter's daughter get married. The Arjiki throw the best celebrations." He smiled at me. "You reminded me so much of your mother." Another arm squeeze, ever so gently this time.

"I don't have many memories of her." I told him, sitting down in the grass and running my hands over some of the blades.

My grandfather was impressively fine to sit on the ground for someone so old. He joined me and looked out at the darkening sky. "She was a wonderful woman. Strong, stubborn, and sweet." He grinned at something. "She had her flaws, of course, but she was a good woman. Everyone loved her."

The direction of the conversation was starting to allow unconformability seep into my thoughts. I didn't want to discuss my mother with someone who had barely been a grandfather to me my whole life. I saw the leader of the Scrow more than I saw my own grandfather. As far as I was concerned, he was just like my Munchkinland heritage. Relation simply by name. So I stood up after a few more minutes of silence, suggesting that we get the horses back to the stables before it gets too dark. The royal management squadron would be in an uproar for me missing my last meal before the week of hell began anyway. He chuckled lowly but agreed with me.

.

I sat in the window of the library, looking out over the darkened courtyard. The castle was anything but silent as people raced around, preparing for the first day of the week long wedding ceremony and celebration. I don't remember what time they told me it was. I just knew it was at night. So I had a good twenty four hours before I had to proactively lie to the entire Ozian population. Important guests had already settled into rooms in various parts of the castles, and we were expecting the rest of the visitors to come tomorrow. Galinda's family were due to arrive early in the morning, along with Avaric's parents and brother. Avaric was supposed to arrive a couple hours before the ceremony started, pushing it as always. The library was the only place where I could find peace of mind, though. It seemed like there was always someone everywhere in the castle. Someone to call me 'Princess' or someone to call me 'your Majesty' or some other title that made my skin crawl. I wanted to run and hide, but I knew I needed to face this lie head on. I feel it would have been the least bit tolerable had Fiyero been present more often, but he'd taken to spending free time in the wine cellar or down at the taverns. Like now. Like the past week.

"Oh!"

Galinda popped into the library with an arm full of books. I blinked a couple times. It wasn't something I was used to on a regular basis, nor would I ever picture Galinda carrying more than no books. She dropped the books when she spotted me in the glow of the candlelight that was radiating from a nearby table. I let out a small chuckle at her gasp. I hadn't meant to scare her.

"Elphie, you scared me!" She reprimanded, shuffling the fallen books under a table with her foot. I perked up at her use of 'Elphie' and not 'Princess' or some other formality. "What are you doing in here alone? Shouldn't you and Fiyero be celebrating before your week long celebration?" Her hands found her hips.

I stared at her.

"The Yuna-who-no-whata's ambassador's son is quite sweet on me." She told me, as if that explained her sudden capability to remain in the same room as me without feelings of negativity projecting from her tiny body. "What are you doing in here?" She repeated, leaning next to me.

"I'm just getting some peace and quiet before I won't be able to." I lied. Well, only a little.

Galinda looked at me skeptically, looking like she was ready to say something about my lie, but she chose to stick with what she knew best. Trills and frills and all the publicity.

"Your dress for the Munchkinland tour was gorgeous!" She clapped her hands excitedly. "Polon does the coolest thing with your dresses! I loved how the yellow looked like sparkling stars. I always heard that Munchkinland had the most amazing stars at night, but we never get the chance to go down at night just to stargaze. Not that we would really want to travel to Munchkinland unless it was for business - sorry, Elphie, but the place is terribly droll - or the death of some important person. But you looked so stunning! Even the papers were all about you! I mean, the gossip magazines are too caught up with your hue, but all the important ones are taking green on as their backdrop. Really!" She didn't even take a breath before continuing.

"Sillipede isn't really all swank in the Gillikin, but she's the bees knees in the City, and she loves you! I heard that she is completely changing her wardrobe to match your colors. Like all kinds of greens, blues, and yellows. Not that you're blue or yellow, but Polon has you taking on this representation of a Munchkinlander and Winkie. Sorry, Vinkun." How did she go so long without taking a breath! "I really envy your cosmetic man, though. He's a genius. What I would give to wear a gown designed by him."

"Oh, so if I asked you to stand next to me in one of Polon's gowns while I give my vows to Fiyero, you wouldn't be too troubled?" I tried to keep it nonchalant. I heard girls freak out over being asked this sort of thing, and I wasn't the type of person to inspire someone to freak out unless it was because of my skin color. It wasn't even that big of a deal. She just needed to be there to keep me from running away. You know, no big deal.

"Elphaba Tiggular," I blanched at that. It was the first time someone had called me it. Mostly because only a handful of people knew Fiyero and I had already been 'married', but also because I couldn't believe how much I liked the sound of it. It was as bad as Fiyero saying 'our baby'. I was a wreck. "Are you asking me to be your maid of honor?" Her voice jumped several unnecessary octaves.

"No, no!" I corrected. "There are no maids of honor in a traditional Vinkun wedding."

Galinda was smiling like an idiot, though. And her eyes were clouding up with tears. Oh, Kumbricia, I created a monster.

"Just stand there and wear a pretty Polon gown and keep me from fainting." Galinda's smiled widened. She was going to make a sound. Oh Oz, she was going to squeal. "Just stand there, Galinda, nothing else. Look pretty."

She squealed and bounced, her curls bouncing along with her. I pinched the bridge of my nose. "This is so excitifying! Do I get a new dress for every day of the week?" She gasped. "Can I wear pink?"

"You only have to be there on the last day, and you have to wear blue. For the Vinkus." I said cautiously. Her face fell.

The Vinkuns had a detailed tradition of what brides are to wear each day of the wedding ceremonials. Since I'm not a born Vinkun, Polon was able to make some adjustments with wardrobe, but I had to follow all other traditions. Clothing, for example, was extremely important in the Vinkun traditional ceremony and celebration. And for royalty, those were week long ordeals. Seven days. Traditionally, the bride-to-be wore a series of dresses that gradually lightened to her white wedding gown. The first dress was a long, form-fitting black dress made of fine silk long before the three tribes had split. It was ancient. It was so ancient that I wasn't even allowed to put it on before the night I was to wear it. Insane. It was gorgeous, I'd say that much. It was jet black with red roses winding down in a spiral. Stunning, really. The first day was something of a coming out party, open to all of Oz. The aides in the castle were going crazy preparing everything for it. I'd never seen them work so hard in their life. And all we were going to be doing was greeting all our guests before we were excused for the night. That's it. I had to wear an ancient dress just to thank people for wishing me best.

The second day, a floor length gown was to be worn. It had to be a shade lighter than black, so Polon had picked out a dark grey that bordered on black. I had complained when he showed me the fabric and design. It was dark and suitable. I wasn't so jazzed about the yellow accents, but they served a purpose, so I wasn't allowed to fight it. The only people who were allowed to attend the ceremony were Munchkinlanders, our friends, and our family. Usually, Vinkuns would attend, but since I'm a Munchkinlander by birth, it was Munchkinlanders to attend. It was some transition type thing. The mirror day is the sixth day, when the ceremony is only open to Vinkuns, family, and friends. See how that works? Cuvo told me it was to symbolize my transitioning from a Munchkinlander to a Vinkun. I wasn't sure what we were doing on those days, neither Fiyero nor myself had been told yet; and apparently we weren't going to be told til it happened. But, clothing: The gown for the sixth day was a very light grey and accented with blue. Polon was very proud of himself.

The third and fifth days were strictly for family and friends. In terms of clothing, though, they were Polon's least favorite days. I was able to pick my own dresses, just so long as they were the appropriate colors. Which, of course, I would abide by, but I ought to wear some hideous frock just to stop Polon's glittered heart. I didn't really think it'd matter what I wore on these days. No one but people we wanted would be there. Fiyero had to break a glass on the third day. Oddly enough, it was a tradition that was common of both Vinkuns and Munchkinlanders. There was a difference in the meaning behind both, but it was the same act. I found the Vinkuns meaning more disturbing and completely ridiculous, but it was highly important to them. They felt that it symbolized that the husband would successfully break the wife's hymen. Right? Ridiculous. Everything was about consummation with these people. Munchkinlanders believed it drove away evil spirits and the temptations that brought along, symbolizing the couple's devotion to protecting one another. I wasn't a romantic person, but I quite enjoyed the romanticized version of the breaking glass. And the fifth day...the fifth days was the signing of the wedding contract. Legally binding us as husband and wife.

"We won't actually have to, though." Fiyero had told me after Cuvo explain the ceremony to us. "We'll just remind them that we've already done this. I'm sure it won't be a problem."

I was actually looking forward to the fourth day of the week. It was only for Fiyero and me. No one else. We were supposed to present each other with some sort of gift after an intimate dinner, which Polon had picked a silver cocktail dress out for me. I had no clue what I was going to give Fiyero, but I had a couple days to decide, and I worked well under pressure. Every time someone brought it up, Fiyero said he had been working on his for a while. Then he'd smirk and go about doing something to keep him occupied. I tried snooping around and seeing what he was up to, but whatever he was doing, he was very good at keeping it secret. It did make me feel bad, though. He was clearly working hard on this sham of a wedding, and I was just waiting for it to be over. Waiting for the grand ceremony on the seventh day.

I was going to be playing host to all of Oz again. I was going to be writing out how I felt about Fiyero. I was going to be wearing my mother's wedding gown. I was going to be dreading every damned moment until the morning following it.

"Are you nervous?" Galinda asked as we made our way from the library.

"I'm a little scared." I admitted quietly.

"Elphie!" I laughed her concern off. "This is serious, Elphie! Why are you so scared?" She stepped in front of me and put her hands on my shoulders, effectively keeping me from moving forward. "Don't take this the wrong way, but Fiyero chose you over me, he obviously loves you. Isn't that what every girl dreams of? Marrying a prince who loves her?"

"I wasn't born for the rose and pearl." I muttered, shrugging out of her grip. "These things aren't for me. They aren't me! I can't stand in front of all of Oz and tell them how crazy Fiyero drives me. I can't tell them how I get butterflies when he looks at me, melts when he smiles at me, and practically die when he touches me. I feel like an idiot telling you that!" Galinda pouted sympathetically.

"You swore your love in front of Lurline-"

"Kumbricia." Vinkuns believed in Kumbricia.

"In front of Kumbricia. And isn't she a bigger deal than all the Ozians?" Galinda tried reasoning. "Surely if you can swear your love in front of her, people like the Wizard won't be a problem."

"I beg your pardon?" _Who _was coming?

"Oh!" Galinda covered her mouth as her eyes grew wide as saucers. "They didn't tell you? I bet it was a wedding surprise! Oh, no! I'm horrible at keeping these secrets." She stomped her foot on the ground and started storming away, he heels clacking wildly.

"Galinda!" I cried, following her. "You can't just say that and storm away! Galinda Up-"

Galinda took a dead stop and squealed again. Oh for the love of Oz! "Fiyero! Your wife and I were just talking about you!"

Fiyero stumbled as I came over to the blonde's side. I crossed my arms over my chest as I watched Fiyero fumble pathetically for something to lean on. I should have let him fall to the ground on his dumb butt. There was something wrong with me, though, and I moved forward to help him before he made a bigger fool of himself. He reeked of various kinds of alcohol and peanuts. Not that this surprised me. When you spend hours on end at a tavern, you tend to smell like the bottom of a bottle. I yanked Fiyero roughly away from the wall he was trying grope for. I said I would help him, I didn't say that I was going to be peaches and damn cream about it. Galinda had already left, so I didn't feel the least bit bad about it. Fiyero grunted when I tugged him forward, making sure there was no gentility in my disposition. Chin up, buttercup.

"What?" I snapped when Fiyero mumbled a string of incoherent words.

"I don't know." He answered thickly, tumbling to the ground in front of our room.

"You're pathetic, get up."

"I can't." He laughed. "I'd ask you to come down with me, but I know you won't." He added. If he was sober, it would have been sour, but he just chuckled along with his comment.

"Oh, please." I rolled my eyes. "I'd ask you to grow up, but I know you'll just go running back to your bottles." I kicked him until he grudgingly crawled into the room. "Go take a bath, you smell like a tavern." I bit.

"You smell like a fish." He slurred out.

"A fish? Really?" I glared at him. "I smell like a library, because I've spent the last few hours in there. Reading up on these rituals and traditions that go along with Vinkun weddings for this mess you got us in." I threw a towel at him.

"We could have left!" He barked.

"You can't run from your problems, Fiyero!" I threw a pillow at him.

"We could have gone to Shiz!"

"So you can drink all the liquor there, too?" Another pillow.

Fiyero pulled himself into the bathroom and a moment later reemerged, having wet his face, I guessed. Oh, here we go. Fiyero was ready to go. Give him a minute to splash some cold water over his face, and he's brand new. I threw a hair brush at his arm. My aim was much better this time. He was a sorry excuse for a human being. He deserved everything I threw at him. If I had an ounce of magic, I'd hex the pants right off of him. In a non-sexual way, of course.

"Why won't you just let me love you?" He shouted.

I paused, I wasn't expecting that. "This has nothing to do with our feelings."

Fiyero laughed harshly, "I only suggested leaving, because I care about you! Oz, Elphaba," He rubbed his face roughly with his hands. "I'm in love with you. I love you so damn much, and you keep pushing me away. I don't care if it was a bet that started things! They've started, and they're here. I love you, and for the love of Oz, please let me love you."

"You don't love me, you love the attention you're getting from all this."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." He said to himself, kicking a pillow away. "Are you kidding me?" He turned to me. "How long did it take for you to pull that one out of your ass?"

I crossed my arms over my chest and glared hard at him.

"What do I have to do to prove to you that my feelings are genuine?" He took a step towards me, and I took an instinctual step back. Fiyero sighed and looked around before motioning out the window, "Do I have to fetch the moon for you? Because I will. Do I gave to move The Great Kells so you can see the Thousand Year Grasslands when you wake up in the morning? Because I will." He flopped down on the bed. "Anything, Fabala. I would do anything."

Fiyero put his head in his hands at the moment of silence. I hesitated but sat down at the vanity, facing him.

"I don't want to leave the Vinkus." I told him. He looked up. "Maybe one day I'll want to visit the Emerald City, but right now, I want to stay here." Fiyero got up and sat next to me. He took my hand, and I didn't grab it away. "Perhaps moving away from Kiamo Ko wouldn't be the worst, away from Baako." I stared at our joined hands. "I had an interesting conversation with my grandfather today." I added quietly.

"Yeah?"

"About our union."

Fiyero shifted, "Is he on to us? Did he say anything that sounded like he might know? I thought we were playing it so cool. No one else seems-"

I did the cheesy, cliché thing and kissed him to shut him up. People do it all the time because it works. It really worked. Too well almost. Because for a few moments, as our lips moved against one another's, I totally forgot what I was going to tell him about talking to my grandfather. All I could do was relish in the feel of his lips against mine, the sweet taste of fresh mint on his breath, and the feeling he was putting in my core. Just by returning my simple and sweet kisses. It worked so well that I wrapped my arms around his neck and straddled his hips. When was the last time we had kissed like this anyway? Our kisses remained sweet and chaste, though, as our hands were anything but. Roaming and grabbing, teasing and trailing. It was so different than anything we had done up to this point. It was slow and savory. And I would have been perfectly content to just sit there, sharing sweet kisses and curious hands, but my thoughts lingered over to the bed and activities that people do in beds.

So I deepened the kiss. He responded just like I wanted him to, just like he always did when I moved between emotions in the kiss. I pulled him with me as I stood up and backed up towards the bed. I didn't know what was going through his mind when we fell onto it, but he paused against my mouth for a breath before continuing. He doubled his efforts, putting a new fervor and intensity into his kisses. The passion and lust and pure need was driving me crazy. The way that my body responded to his every touch, breath, and moan was going to kill me before I could even blink the next moment away. I needed him more than I needed air. Water. Sun. I needed him. I wanted him. I loved him.

"What did your grandfather say?" He mumbled against my lips as I pushed his vest off.

Seriously? I rolled us over, pressing my body tight against his and rolling my hips against his. He moaned and the question was temporarily forgotten as I ran my fingers through his hair. I wrapped my legs around him when he got me back on my back, not willing to give up even the tiniest connection.

"You know, about our union." He added, as if I didn't answer the question because I didn't know what he was talking about. I mean, it's not like I had any other desire-driven distractions.

Ignoring him again, I got back to the top position. With a little more motive than hoping to shut him up, I pulled my dress over my head, left straddling his hips in only my slip and panties. Fiyero's breathing changed. I kept eye contact with him as I adjusted my position to take his pants off. Now my breathing changed. What was I doing? I was showing him that I loved him, too. I wasn't a person of words, but I could act on my feelings. And I wanted to. I didn't feel obligated to do anything because of my feelings. I simply wanted to.

"You don't really smell like a fish." He blurted out as he watched my fingers dance along the hem of my slip.

I laughed and kissed him again until he brought us up to a sitting position. My heart pounded as I could feel his growing desire. It definitely had nothing to do with morning. I was the ony excuse.

"You're not really pathetic." He smiled as he kissed me. "I mean, you're not pathetic. I really don't think you're pathetic." He nodded.

"What did your grandfather want?" He tried one more time.

I shook my head and peeled his shirt over his head. Swallowing my nerves, I removed my slip and kissed him hard and intently before telling him we'd talk about it in a few hours.

**'Yay!'?**

**Please, please, please do not think that Elphaba is sleeping with Fiyero because she thinks she has to to prove she loves him, too. She's doing it because she wants to show him. WANTS TO. **

**Ten reviews and I'll update by the weekend:)**


	12. The Wizard

**Hi! So I just finished Son of a Witch, and I ABSOLUTELY love Liir. He's such a little shit, and I love it. Then I had a perfectly content moment when I opened A Lion Among Men to see the family trees. **

**This chapter is kind of packed. There's something important in each section, so let me know if you catch all or any! :)**

**Disclaimer: I just love Fiyeraba.**

Fiyero grinned as I trailed my fingers over his chest and abdomen. I traced random patterns into his tanned skin. I traced my name, traced his last name, traced the first things that popped into my mind. I was perfectly content to just stay here in his arms for the rest of the day. Oh Oz, I sounded like one of those lovesick teenagers that Nessa always dreamed about being. I rolled my eyes but made no motion to move from my current position. All I wanted to do was stay in bed and explore this new territory some more. My new territory. Fiyero made a noise in the back of his throat as my hand ventured lower down his body, not too low but low enough. When I did start to move my hand lower, Fiyero grabbed my hand and brought it back up to his chest with a silly smile on his face. He turned over on his side to face me, draping my arm over his side as he did. I returned his smile and then his kiss when his lips met mine in a soft and tender kiss. I dug my nails down the paths they had taken last night, keeping my eye on Fiyero to see his reaction. Well, he definitely didn't object to anything I was doing. His body confirmed.

"That was fun." Fiyero whispered as he nudged my nose with his. I kissed him again and nodded. "We should have done that ages ago."

Our legs twisted together and toes tickled. I wouldn't object to waking up like this every morning for the rest of my life. Fiyero rubbed circles into my back as some more kisses were shared between us. The moment was ruined, though, at the sound of heels clanking from down the hall. I sighed and groped around for my slip somewhere on the floor. I bit my tongue to keep from groaning. Would I always be this sore? Fiyero did this all the time. Was he always sore after those nights? Or did the alcohol somehow make it so muscle soreness wouldn't come. Either way, I pretended to be perfectly fine when a maid knocked on the door and told us the time. Fiyero stayed in bed for a while, watching me pick up the clothes that we had scattered last night; and he was still in bed when I came out of the bathroom after bathing. He grinned at me as I sat down at the vanity, running the brush through my hair and oil over my skin. I shot him a critical look, but he just smiled in return.

"You're beautiful."

I laughed, "You're ridiculous." Then rolled my eyes. "We were careless, Fiyero. We should have used protection or something."

"I'm not diseased." He scoffed.

"That's not what I was talking about."

"Oh, please," He waved his hand and then looked around for his underpants. "Everyone knows you can't get pregnant from your first time." I nodded. I would need to look that up later. I'd never heard that in my life. Then again, I didn't have much experience in this area.

Fiyero joined me on the vanity seat, poking around some of the bottles that were laid out. I didn't use half of them, but Polon said they were for decoration mostly. I kept to the coconut scented things. It had quickly become my favorite scent. Fiyero, like a child, sniffed the various bottles and cans. I snickered when his nose twitched at a scent he didn't particularly enjoy. He picked up a container of concealer that Polon had sent over two nights ago, so it would be at his disposal when he came to prepare me for each event of the week. Today we were going to be prepped early since guests were still arriving. And you know, we had to be pristine for when the Wizard arrive. The Wizard. The great and wonderful Wizard of Oz. Coming to my fake wedding. It was so surreal. We were going to be in the same room as the most powerful man in Oz. Mindblowing.

"Fiyero!" I gasped when he scooped up a decent amount of one of Polon's products and pasted it down my hair and onto my shoulder.

"Oops." He smirked. "We should share a bath to save time."

"I hardly think sharing a bath is going to save time!" I snapped, trying to get the makeup out. It was useless. I glared lazily at Fiyero.

"We should share a bath anyway." His smirk turned into a full and beaming smile when I made no noise to object.

Once again we were wrapped around each other. In the tub this time. I held tight to him, savoring the feel of the slickness of our bodies working with one another. Rubbing against each other. Molding into each other. Fitting each other. Like we were made for each other. I should have given in to his advances a long time ago. It was such a wonderful sensation. Even the exploration was fantastic. Everything about Fiyero was enticing. And in a manner of speaking, he was all mine. He loved me. He chose me. He wanted me. It was a lot to take in and process; but I was glad that it was me. The more I was with him, the longer we were together, the stronger my feels for him became. I didn't want anyone else, and I didn't want him to be with anyone else. I know he probably should have been with someone like Galinda, or even Nessa, but it was me who he was with. Our imperfections were perfect for each other.

I giggled like a girl, a little bit after we had separated, as Fiyero nibbled a specific spot on my neck. His hands kept my back tightly pressed against his chest. We weren't cleaning as well as one should in a bath, but I wasn't too worried. The water was still warm, and no one had come to fetch us yet. At least I had gotten the makeup out of my hair. Really, what was so wrong with enjoying each other's company. We were supposed to be playing the part of a married couple, after all. So I sunk into Fiyero and let him do as he pleased. Which pleased him very much. His hands were keeping me in place by being pressed against my stomach, firmly and gently at the same time. He stroked his thumbs over the green skin down there. I trailed my fingers nimbly up and down his thighs and kneecaps. I was flying high and ground all at one. I was unlimited when I was with him. I was someone important; and I was someone I wanted to be. I was so happy I could melt.

There was bound to be something wrong. There had to be.

"We're never going to get clean." Fiyero muttered lightly as his soapy hands moved across my stomach, up my sides, and over my back and shoulders. "The more I clean, the more I want to do something dirty."

"I told you sharing a bath wouldn't save time." I clicked my tongue.

"I was thinking-"

"Oz help us all."

Fiyero pushed my shoulder softly, "No, I'm serious." I turned around and pushed myself to the opposite side of the tub. Maybe we could clean up as he talked. Maybe. "We could probably get Baako to pay for his meddling." I looked at him skeptically. "My father wouldn't be so keen on leaving the Vinkus in the hands of someone who was trying to kick his own brother and ward out of the country. If my father knew what Baako put us up to, he would probably exile Baako for trying to exile us."

"Oh," I paused before squeezing the sponge over my soap covered arm. "Even if that was logical," The King was not going to listen to that. He would accuse Fiyero of being power hungry. "There is something that I wanted to talk to you about." He looked ready to argue with me calling his idea illogical. "That conversation I had with my grandfather was about Governorship of Munchkinland."

"You said Nessa'll be Governor when she turns of age." He shrugged.

"Well, it turns out passing the title isn't as simple as my parents thought it was."

"What does that mean?"

"It means my grandfather is merely Regent Governor," I wrung my hair out. "For me. If I wanted to, I could rule Munchkinland when I turn of age."

"Fae," I looked up at him. I liked that. I really liked that. "That's fantastic!"

"I wouldn't go as far to call it fantastic." I laughed. "But it does add to the reason why our union is such a hot topic, with a traditional consummation and all. My grandfather was saying the politics of it all is what's got all the leaders so interested in us."

"The politics of it all? A prince wedding a ward?"

"The politics of it all, meaning a possible heiress to the Vinkun throne and Governorship of Munchkinland."

"She would be the most powerful person in Oz." Fiyero slumped back against the wall of the tub, his chest smothered with soap. I nodded. "She would be the leader of the East and West." He added, more so to himself. "She'd be stronger than the Wizard." I really, really wanted to know what was going through his head. I know I could barely process it when my grandfather told me. "Why didn't you tell me this last night?"

"We were kind of busy, Fiyero." I said a little condescendingly. "In case you forgot."

"Of course not." He smirked. "I'm just saying, that's huge."

"Well, I mean, it's not like it's going to happen." In the near future. "Do you think Baako knew? Do you think that may have been a reason why he was trying to rid the both of us?"

"No," Fiyero shook his head. "He wouldn't have thrown us together if he knew. Do you think Nessa knows?"

"Oh, no," I definitely did not. "She's happy for us in her own Unionist way. She was surprised yesterday when my grandfather thought I'd be returning to Munchkinland."

"You're not going to?" He looked astonished.

"The only other place I could imagine living is the City." I stared at him and then down at our touching knees. Uncertainly, I took his hand and took in the contrasting skin tones for a moment, "Besides, I know how much you love the Thousand Year Grasslands, and I could see myself out there when this whole ordeal."

Fiyero splashed some water on his chest and then scooted closer to me with a smug grin on his stupid face. "Elphaba Thropp, are you telling me that you want to marry me someday?" He kissed my hand.

I yanked it away and finished cleaning myself up hurriedly. "I'm just saying that I don't see wanting to be away from you any time soon. Don't get cocky, Tiggular, I like doing things out of spite."

He smiled like a fool when I rose from the chilling water. "Wait," He said as I dried off to put a robe on. "Your not saying this because we made love, are you?" I did a double take at his use of words. I hadn't expected him to call it _that_. "Because I don't want you to feel obligated to do anything you don't want to do. You don't owe me anything.

"I don't feel obligated." I assured him as I dried my hair with a towel. "I speak freely. Honestly." He lightened up and asked for me to toss him a towel. People would be here soon to prep us for the day.

.

I fell back against the wall in the first room I could find. I could feel my heart pounding in my throat. It was pounding, but my pulse was slowing down, and I was starting to break out in a cold sweat. Was I having a heart attack? A stroke? I don't even remember learning about them. Maybe I was dying. Oh, Oz, I couldn't die. We had a banquet hall full of people who were getting drunk and expecting to be in the presence of me. They all wanted to see me. Watch my every move. Some of the girls wanted to be me, and who was I? I was a no one! A simple dead Governor's daughter. A child of the state. An orphan. I was nobody's child. I was just some green girl in a fancy dress, dying in a fancy-oh, what room was I even in? I looked around, but I couldn't focus enough to pick out anything in the room. Oh my Oz, what was happening? Wasn't my life supposed to be flashing before my eyes? What life? I tried laughing, but it came out as a gasp. I couldn't breath. I was incapable of doing anything but dying against the damned wall.

The door to the room burst open, and I could barely make out the rush of fabric the followed. I couldn't even tell you if they were male or female! I pressed my hand to my chest to try and calm my heart. Or maybe the unidentified person was doing that. Oh, I didn't know. What were my hands doing? The person said something to me; it went in one ear and out the other, though. They grabbed my shoulders and gave me a firm shake. Good, so it was my hand on my chest. Theirs were on my shoulders, and mine were trying to keep my heart secure in its cavity. It just wanted to jump out my throat. I blanched at the thought of it doing that. I needed to lie down. I needed to sleep until winter came. I needed a glass of water. I needed to get out of this damned corset before I croaked in a strange room in front of someone I didn't know. Just barely, but still, I saw the door open again to let another person in. Much smaller. Or maybe my vision was just playing tricks on me.

There was a ripping sound, and then I felt a wave of relief hit me as oxygen found my lungs. I blinked several times and took a few more deep breaths before I realized I was in south solar. Standing only in my underclothes. The ceremonial garb was in a pile at my feet.

"Elphie, can you speak?" Another couple blinks and I found Galinda's face.

"The Wizard's out there." I choked out.

"Yes!" Galinda beamed. "He looks so wonderful!"

"He touched my hand." I spluttered. "Kissed my cheek." I touched where his lips had fallen.

"I'm going to try and loosen the stitching in this," Polon's sudden -well, not so sudden- appearance startled me. "Careful, sweetie." He cooed. "Just stay right here, I'm going to go get some supplies and a robe for you."

"I'll stay with her." Galinda cried after him, not that Polon cared. He didn't really like Galinda. She was too pink for him. "I'm so conflicted. I absolutely love his work, but I'm not too fond of him."

"Elphaba!" Fiyero's voice called from somewhere in the corridor. Galinda answered back for him, and in a matter of seconds, Fiyero was bursting through the door. He set the candelabra he'd been holding down on the table in the middle of the room and came over to me. "Elphaba, are you okay? You nearly gave my father a heart attack. He said you turned blue." Fiyero cupped my face, my neck, and my shoulders. As if to assure himself I was here and in once piece.

"I was just overwhelmed with meeting the Wizard, I'm sure. I'm fine."

"And her corset was probably blocking all airflow." Galinda added. "Polon went to fetch some of his supplies to let out the stitching a bit."

The two of them sat with me until Polon returned with a robe, a slip, and several supplies he needed to do a quick job on the ancient dress. Fiyero turned around, not that I had something he hadn't seen, as Galinda and Polon helped me out of the sweaty underclothes and torn corset and into my slip and robe. Ah, breathing. I would never take deep breaths for granted again. I could feel my blood circulation start up again as it pumped into areas of my body that had been so tightly constricted by the corset that the leader of the Yunamata had brought by. I was so glad that I didn't have to wear it anymore. I don't think my organs and bones could have handled being crushed and bruised for another hour. The women who wore those things regularly deserved far more credit than I had ever given them. Nessa and I had many occasions where we were forced into uncomfortably tight bodices for the sake of an outfit, but that corset made those bodices feel like wearing nothing. I took great pleasure in watching Polon stuff the damned thing into his bag.

Galinda told Fiyero and I about Avaric sitting alone at one of the corner tables with only a bottle of liquor for company. She went on and on about how infuriating of a person he was, and I couldn't hep but wonder if the tension laced in her words was more sexual than not. I didn't say anything to her about it, though, but I caught Fiyero's eye and knew he was thinking the same thing. Then she moved on to some of the people who were in attendance. She seemed perplexed by all the Quadlings who came to see us. Of course, most of the Quadlings were ones who were there to interpret between the different languages of Oz for the high end Quadlings. It was somewhat of a madhouse. Hearing all the different languages as you walked around the hall. The majority of the people were able to speak the common Ozian language; but there were people who could only speak the language of their region. All the different ethnicities at the castle was, in and of itself, a testament to the importance of our union, my grandfather had said when I struck up a conversation with him.

"Galinda, can you go get Elphaba a glass of water?" Fiyero asked after Polon excused himself to get something he forgot.

She hesitated for a moment, like she was afraid she'd come back to find us in a position no one needed to see, but ultimately she happily obliged when she remembered I had recently nearly suffocated.

"The Wizard was talking to Baako and my father," Fiyero whispered. "And one of my friends from the village overheard. He's quite curious about the possibility of an heiress. I think that he's nervous a union between the East and West will cause the two to side for a civil war against the City to separate from Oz."

"That's ridiculous! The Vinkus and Munchkinland would start a civil war with each other before joining forces against the capital."

"Well, yeah, we may think it's ridiculous, but for someone who's use to having power over Oz as a whole, the idea of someone else having more power than you will make you think crazy things plausible."

"So what? You think he's reminding people of who he is by giving us his 'blessing'?"

"I think we both know what someone will do to make other people aware of the power they have."

"I think you're reading too far into a situation with a baby that isn't real. That's why we have a Wizard, Fiyero, so nothing bad will happen."

He stared at me for a split second before breaking out into a genuine smile. "You're right." Fiyero kissed me quickly and deeply before pulling back. "I should probably get back out there before people think we slipped away to something we ought not be doing in the middle of an event." He winked and left me alone to wait for Polon or Galinda.

After Polon had worked his magic on the dress, I walked back into the banquet hall, plastering a smile on my face in order to socialize with people I didn't care for. Fiyero was on the opposite side of the room, talking with the Yunamata's leader's to-be-successor and the Scrow's leader's second born son. The trademark blue teardrops of the Yunamata shown clearly and brightly against the successor's olive skin. She was a rough looking one, but you'd expect nothing less from a woman who spent most of her time tramping around the Kells. She wasn't even someone important yet, but she looked like she was the only Yunamata who mattered. I straightened my spine out and tried to mimic her posture. It shouted authority and regality. And what were princesses if not authoritative and regal? My shoulders slumped a bit after I thought about it. What was I doing? I wasn't going to be a princess. I was an imposter. I was a fraud. I was being approached by the Wizard of Oz. My spine went stiff.

"Princess Elphaba," The Wizard gave me a half bow, and I had myself questioning his every move. What did a half bow mean? Did he not think me worthy of a full bow? Or was he afraid I would do something to metaphorically stab him in the back? Damn Fiyero. The Wizard was so amiable, though, that by the time he was upright and smiling, I found it hard to believe he could wish harm on anyone. He looked like he ought to be someone's father. "I must say, I was not expecting much this evening, but the Vinkuns have proved me wrong. They have certainly welcomed you into their ruling class with open arms."

"I feel very honored to be held in such high regard by them." It was the truth. "The Vinkus has always been like home to me, and I'm just happy know I can truthfully call it that. Or, well, will be able to call it that after the ceremonies."

"The King said you were married in the gardens here at the castle?" I nodded, casting a careful glance about the crowd. "I've heard so much rumor and gossip about the new Princess of the Vinkus. Would you care to walk an aging man down to those gardens and engage him in conversation? I'd very much like to hear all about the wonderful woman of the west." He called me wonderful. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz called me wonderful. And it sounded wonderful. Just wonderful.

I thought about it. How could I say no to the Wizard? But how would the Vinkuns who orchestrated all this feel if I were to leave to give someone a tour? Even if that someone was the Wizard. The night was all about me and Fiyero. I couldn't very well flee for a second time without a good enough excuse. Luckily, Avaric was more astute than Galinda would give him credit for. Although, he may have not been so great at thinking his moments of salvage through very well. Nevertheless, the Gillikin came stumbling between the two of us, glowering at an unknown person. The Wizard looked completely appalled at first, but his composure came smacking back.

"That's right! Hide, bon Cavalish! I'll find you and wring your hillbilly neck!" With exaggerated surprise, Avaric turned to face the Wizard. "Oh. My. Oz. I am _so _horrifically sorry your royal Ozness! That little farmer over there just spilt something sticky-icky on my cravat, and I paid so much to have this hand crafted by the City's finest. I'm just beside myself with grief." He wave his hands in front of his eyes. I stared at him.

"All is well," The Wizard brushed it off. "Princess, no doubt we shall speak again before the end of the week. Enjoy yourself, will you? It's a once in a lifetime opportunity." What was the supposed to mean?

"I feel so-" Avaric sighed as he tried to think of the right word. Something caught his eye and finished the thought. "Galinda-fied."

"I'm starting to think you two don't loathe each other as much as your letting on."

"Funny." Avaric cocked an eyebrow. "I'm picking up on a lot of deception in this room." He raised both of his eyebrows in challenge now. I smiled back at him, because I wasn't allowed to glare.

.

I felt a smile tug at my lips as body weight and heat replaced the soft fabric of my blanket. Fiyero's, because who else, lips placed soft pressure on my hairline to start off this morning wake up. They started at my forehead and worked their way down to my hips. Kissing, nipping, licking, blowing, and sucking the skin in their path. And then he made his way back up the length of my body. I writhed when he slowed to a stop at the area below my ear. His breath was so warm and lips so soft and that spot was made just for him. I swear on all this good and wicked. Fiyero's kisses trailed over to my lips but not quite my lips. He placed light kisses at the corners of my mouth, on my chin, right at the tip of my nose, and ghosted his lips over mine. We were less than a breath away from each other, but Fiyero seemed to refuse to give in to what we both obviously wanted.

He was holding himself over me with his elbows; but his support gave out when I wrapped my arms around his neck and legs around his hips, rocking into him, silently begging. His fingers stroked stroked my sides gently, raising the skin wherever he touched. My skin was experiencing a chilly fire. Fiyero was smiling widely when I finally opened my eyes. I returned it. How could I not? After waking up to something like that? He pulled me up into a sitting position, kissing me hotly as he did. How was I lucky enough to have him? How was he not with someone like Galinda? How could he choose me? The thoughts left my mind easily. Afterall, I'd chosen Fiyero over someone like Takoda. We made sense in the idea that we didn't make sense at all. We defied all universal laws, and I loved how it felt.

"Are you awake?" Fiyero's voice was husky. Either from sleep or intimacy.

"I am now." I laughed, climbing off of him.

"I hate that this one has to be so early. They did it purposefully." Fiyero whined as I wrapped the sheet around me. "Let's have a ceremony before dawn after a night of drinking and mingling."

I rolled my eyes as Fiyero shut himself in the bathroom for a quick clean up. We had only made it back to our room several hours ago and had only been asleep for a couple. It was long after midnight before we were able to usher the last guest out of the banquet hall and then another length of time before we found Polon to give him and his eunuchs back the ceremonial outfits. Fiyero had been warned not to over do it on the alcohol, and I had just assumed that it was because they didn't want him getting sloppy. But I was starting to think it was because of the early hour of the following event.

"Do you know what the event is today?" I asked Fiyero a few minutes later when he came out of the bathroom, fully dressed. He looked up from putting lotion on his hands and then back down, as if not looking at me would help him evade the question. "You know?" I stopped rubbing oil into my skin.

He sent me a quick grin before turning his back to me.

"You know and won't tell me?" I snapped. He shrugged. "Fiyero!"

Polon ignored me as Fiyero had when I grilled him about the day's event. Every time I tried striking up a conversation about it, he would redirect it to him or something related to him. He really liked to talk about how the dresses were made. I didn't care about anything that was coming out of his mouth, only why it was. What was I supposed to be expecting? My own gossiping cosmetic man wouldn't spill a word. Were they going to be doing something horrible? Munchkinlanders wouldn't be able to stand something devastating, their little minds couldn't handle all that negativity. This ceremony was adapted from a Vinkun-Vinkun wedding. I should have researched better. I should have looked hard for the answer. I should have bargained intimacy in exchange for knowledge with Fiyero. They wouldn't do physical harm to me, would they? Or maybe it was Fiyero who would be suffering, and they knew if I knew, I would do something to stop it from happening. As much as I wanted to strangle him for things he's done and information he's withholding from me, I would never actually wish harm on him.

So I sat in silence on the hour long carriage ride to Upper Fanarra, the village that was allowing the Munchkinlanders to take shelter. It was under the Arjiki's stronghold, but it was composed of mostly of younger generations from all three tribes. I once heard Baako and Takoda talking with Fiyero about how it was the only village in the Vinkus where you could get drunk with an Arjiki, go home with a Yunamata, and wake up with a Scrow. Take that as you will. I didn't understand why the ceremony was taking place there, though. I didn't know whether the ceremony or the composition of the village came first. Either way, the two of them together made no sense to me. But it wasn't my place to question. I was just a ward impersonating a princess. I was a con artist. I gave little to no thought about where we were going, and I simply focused on ignoring the pouting prince across from me and the talkative cosmetic man tending to my curls when we went over bumps.

The amount of Munchkins present at the gates of Upper Fanarra honestly surprised me. I didn't even make an effort to swat Polon's hands away as he fussed with the jewels in my hair. All I could do was stare out at the sea of Munchkinlanders, parted by fences to make route for Fiyero and me. I'd only spent a couple years of my life in the providence, and it was like I had been there all my life. Although, I supposed it was the idea of me that Munchkinlanders liked the most. The idea that a simple orphaned Munchkin could become princess to Oz's most electrifying bachelor. The Ozian bon-bon. A Munchkinlander, a native of the land the rest of Oz looked down on as nothing more than corn-fed farmers, had managed to obtain the unobtainable. I sent Fiyero a side glance. I really hadn't, though, had I? He told me I was his. He'd offered to leave the comfort of royalty for me. But he had hardly been obtained. Afterall, I was nothing more than -what? A lover? Companion? Conquest? - a girl he fell asleep and woke up next to. I turned from the window. Even though they were only here to say they had been present during a royal ceremony, I didn't even feel like I deserved their wonder.

I had to endure it, though. We were here. I was dressed nice. Fiyero looked handsome. We were here, and the carriage had come to a stop at the start of the walkway up to some edifice I didn't know the name or purpose of.

"Remember to walk like I showed you." Polon was saying, but I wasn't really listening, as he looked over the beading to make sure it still looked like the top of my dress was raining gold.

We had been preceded by our friends, the Wizard, the leaders of the nations, and then our family members. I could still see the trail of glitter that Galinda must have left in her wake. I didn't know anyone else who wore that much glitter willingly.

"You look beautiful." Fiyero smiled sheepishly after Polon made his way over to the rest of the aides. I noticed the sour look Cuvo shared with Razza at the cosmetic man's appearance. I chose to focus on that instead of the wounded puppy look Fiyero was supporting. He was persistent, though, so I shot him a glare. Which was all he needed. "You're welcome." He added, kissing my cheek.

People shouted for me to look a certain way. A couple young girls fainted when Fiyero flashed a dazzling smile in their direction. I felt comparably tall for a Munchkinlander, and it almost made me feel less like a Munchkinlander. Munchkins were well-known for their stature, so aside from my name, there was really no sign that I had Munchkin in my blood.

The closer we got to the building, the more desperate people seemed for our attention. Back towards the carriage, I think people may have just been in awe, like they couldn't believe they were actually here. But the people close up, they had planned on attending, and they certainly planned on bringing something back to their homeland with them. The first time I faltered on the walk was when a young Munchkin called for Fiyero, waving a quill and newspaper in front of her like her life depended on it. Fiyero lead me over to the area and took the quill from the girl to scrawl his messy signature on the headline that announced our engagement. I didn't know what to do when he handed the quill to me. She wanted me to sign a newspaper? It was going to wither, the signatures would fade, and this day would be nothing more than a faint memory. Yet she wanted me to sign it? I'd been exposed to people wanting the royal family's signatures, pictures, locks of hair all my life, but I still had yet to understand why it was such a big deal. So I signed the paper with an elaborate, capital 'E'. I wouldn't admit it to anyone, but I did get a kick out of the green ink that spilled from the quill and sort of hoped it would last.

Fiyero smiled down at the throng of Munchkins when we reached the top of the staircase that marked the end of our walk. I was hoping to Oz that the Vinkuns were nothing like this, because that was ridiculous. I never wanted to do that again. Ever. They were all just waiting for me to sign an 'E' on some sort of surface. Or snap a picture of Fiyero and myself. I didn't understand the obsession with us. We'd be irrelevant in months, week really, to come, anyway.

"Tattoos." He whispered as we walked into a room full of people waiting to be seated. Fiyero was leaning in close to my ear while guiding me to the front of the room. "I'm giving you tattoos."

**So next chapter you'll find out what the tattoos mean on Fiyero's hands, and you'll find out his wedding gift to her.**

**Ten reviews and I'll update;)**


	13. The Diamond

**Thank you so much for helping my story get to the 100 review marker! You all are amazing and provide such great motivation when I'm having a bad day. Seriously, you are so supportive, and I'm so grateful for you kind and encouraging reviews/alerts/favorites. **

**Happy New Year! **

**Quick words: There are things in here about diamonds that I got from Google. Also, I couldn't find anything real about Saint Galinda, so I twisted it for my needs. Lastly, italics in this chapter are Elphaba remembering the official's speech from the second day.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I just love Fiyeraba.**

I was going to marry Fiyero.

I was going to sign the papers and make it official.

I sat down at my mother's vanity and gingerly ran my hand over the pink ivory. How many times had she sat down on this very bench and placed her hands on the vanity while looking at herself in the mirror? My reflection stared back at me when I looked up. The finish on the mirror was new, but it matched what it had once been. I tried as hard as I could to remember sitting at her feet while she sat here, eating milk flowers, but I could barely remember the hem of her skirt. The only thing I remembered was the distinct color of the wood. She had sat in the same spot I had to get ready in the morning, to check herself at midday, and to wind down at the day's close. My hands shook as I set them on top of the finished wood and closed my eyes. I didn't know much about my mother, but I knew she loved this vanity more than any other of her physical possessions. Hell, I'm sure she probably loved this vanity more than me or Nessa or maybe even my father. It's where she spent most of her time, afterall. It was something of worth to her. And now it was mine. It was restored to its original condition, and it was all mine. From Fiyero.

The surface was smooth as I moved my hands over it. I stopped them, concentrating on the diamond patterns on my hands. Well, it was just the outline of the pattern. I hadn't been told when it would be filled in, but I had a feeling it would be on the sixth day. Almost like a right of passage into the world as a Vinkun. That day in the Upper Fanarra had been all about transitioning from being a Munchkinlander to the first steps as a Vinkun. I had almost fainted when Fiyero had whispered 'tattoos'. It's not that I didn't trust him, but I didn't trust him. Not when it came to needles and my skin and pain. And boy, was it painful. And I just had to sit there and take it in a room full of friends, family, and random Munchkinlanders who made the trip to see it. It hadn't made sense at the time. Fiyero's diamonds just showed up. Baako, Takoda, the King, the random guard, the village drunk. They all just had tattoos. No needles, no dye. Magic, I guess. I had to be poked and prodded, though. But I wasn't born Vinkun. I was seeking allowance to be part of Vinkun history, to help make history for the Vinkus. I needed to be accepted. I had to endure the pain to prove myself worthy of the culture I was seeking.

All I could do was stare down at my hands while Fiyero sat there engraving the permanent patterns into the top of my hands. He did them with such precise accuracy, I knew he had to have been practicing. And comparing mine to his own, they were perfect complements. A center diamond on each hand. The left had smaller diamonds juxtapose at the upper northeast and northwest peak and again at the lower southeast and southwest peak. The right had all sides surrounded, except for the lower northwest and upper southwest. Each diamond was open at the top and bottom, a sign of always welcoming knowledge and family. But the head of the diamond on Fiyero's left hand, and the tail of the diamond on my right, signified that there was none for him before me, and none after him for me. We were meant for each other.

It scared me to think that I belonged to someone. According to the ceremony, at least. It was no longer just about me, but about the man who was chosing me to mark. The man allowing me in to his way of life, allowing me to be one with his people, allowing me to no longer worry about my future. He was marking me with the same diamonds I marked him with. And that's what was going through my head as Fiyero punctured the needle into my skin, as soft as he could, but as securely as he hoped. He got those diamonds on his hands because of me. Of course, the thought had run through my mind when we first saw them, but it was easy to push the thought aside. Now, though, I was sure. It was me. The placement was lost on me. I didn't understand the significance of the hand.

It made more sense when the official had started speaking:

_"We were a young nation." _

He was an Arjiki and speaking specifically about the Arjiki in their native tongue. An aging woman stood to the side and translated his words for the Munchkins to understand.

_"Elected in to power by the people of the Vinkus," _He had shot a look at the Wizard, so the translator failed to translate it correctly. She said something less suggestive, but I had barely heard her over the pounding of my own heart and Fiyero's soft apologies. _"The young Queen Galinda lead the Arjiki and her sister tribes through a struggle of identity as settlers began to move into their land and push them further west, until the West was their only home. Galinda ruled for twenty years, keeping the peace with these new settlers, among the three originals, and implementing laws and rites we still follow today. And like most do, she fell in love but out of it, too. She moved on, though, and settled into her life as Queen, prepared to be a spinster. _

_"She met someone. On a journey to the area that now harbors our great Kiamo Ko, she met a nomadic Arjiki man who offered her food and shelter for the night. The company proved far more worthwhile, though. She and the man talked. She, under the cover of a false name, told him of her thoughts and ideals. Ones that she shan't dare speak aloud to her people. He, under the cover of ignorance, listened and responded as a lost soul of the same make. Alas, he was gone by daybreak, as in the nature of a nomad. The Queen could not forget him, though. When she returned from our blessed land of castle Kiamo Ko, she spoke to anyone who would listen of the man from the night. Needing to find him, wanting to be with him once more, she had her troops be on constant guard and her ties on constant look._

_"Desperate for the man she knew like no other, and who knew her inside and out, she ventured back to the land of the castle Kiamo Ko. Her travels, although unable to find her long lost, did not prove fruitless." _

I had blinked when the pricking of the needle on my right hand finally stopped. The area around the blue ink outline was raised and an uglier color of green, and it was still a little sore as it had been. I closed my eyes and ran my finger over the diamonds on my right hand. They took away my identity. I was no longer a Munchkinlander solely, but I wasn't a Vinkun yet either. I was in a limbo. The late Queen Galinda went months on end missing the comfort she lost; but I wasn't like that. I'd never had an identity. Before my parents died, I was too young to know what it was. So when they died, I'd merely taken to being a child of the state. I was someone's sister. Hell, Nessa and I hadn't known about our grandfather until we had both hit puberty. We could hardly own to the fact of being someone's granddaughter. All we had was each other. Now, though, now I was going to be someone's wife. Someone was going to be my husband. I would belong to someone and someone to me.

In spite of the feeling that my independence was slipping away, I smiled, opening my eyes to look at my hands.

Someone loved me, and I loved someone.

I grabbed a small green, glass bottle off of the vanity and an antique glass disc that had been in the vanity's drawer. Closing and locking the door behind me, I glanced about the corridor, unsure which way to go first.

"Princess." An aide passed me on my way to Nessa's room.

"Good evening," I grinned. "Will you please do me a favor?" I asked, although asking was unnecessary for a princess.

"Of course." The aide looked surprised. I have manners, you little twit.

"Can you take these to my chambers and put them in my top drawer? Go to the laundry room and wrap them in a sheet first, though. Don't let Fiyero know what they are."

"The maternity clothes the King requested arrived this morning. They've yet to be delivered - I apologize - I could hide them between the layers and leave them in your chest." She offered instead.

"Even better." I smiled as I handed over the items. "Please be careful with them and wary of Fiyero. He's too curious for his own good." I added lightly.

"Very well, your Majesty."

"Please call me Elphaba. I haven't changed just because my title has."

The aide's shoulders slumped, and she gave me a small curtsie before calling me by my first name and leaving. She was the same one who brought me the basket of gifts from Fiyero all those weeks ago. I'd know her all my life, but I'd never known her name. Should I have? Especially now? She was barely my age, born in the village, and raised in the castle alongside me. I started walking again, making a mental note to get to know the people who worked in the castle.

Nessa's room was several doors down and the floor below from where mine had been before switching. She had been on the same floor as me, but once it got to the point where it was socially unacceptable for her to be carried everywhere, they turned an old sitting room into her current bedroom. Takoda and I used to watch the aides prepare it from a bench in the courtyard. They worked most of the day away to get it ready in a week's time. We could only sit and watch for so long before we needed to do something else, but the amount of work the aides got done in that short amount of time was incredible. Her room was still decorated the same today as it had been years ago. The only thing that changed was the length of her bed. Her marionette dolls still hung in the corner of her ceiling by the windows, vanity pushed between them, bookshelf situated by the bathroom door, and her bed fit into the right corner from the exit.

Her door was open, like it usually was, when I walked onto the ground level. She had her chair pulled up at the window, staring out at the courtyard. It was empty, save for a few night birds playing in the fountain. A book was open in her lap, the pages old and wrinkled, and I knew it was her Unionist text. It was the first book she had ever been given, and she usually slept with it under her pillow. It was like a young girl's doll to her. Wherever she went, the book went. Like the vanity meant so much to our mother, the book was Nessa's lifeline. I wasn't big into her faith myself, but it brought her strength and comfort when she was lacking. Her belief in the Unnamed God was so strong and passionate that I knew, no matter how much our grandfather may disagree, that Nessa would be nothing like our father. She wouldn't take her life. If she was going to die, the Unnamed God itself would have to take her. And that was something I admired in her. Her will.

She didn't notice me until I shut the door behind me. I startled her. She gasped and clutched her book until her eyes adjusted to the rest of her surroundings. Then a smile stole her pensive features.

"Fabala," She looked me over. "You look lovely."

I pulled up a chair that aides used when prepping her for the day and sat at her vanity. It was nowhere near as organized as mine, but it didn't matter. Nessa knew where everything was. It was organized chaos. Not to mention, she had plenty more products and items than I did. All her hair clips, bands, ties, and other things she deemed important.

"I thought you'd be celebrating your last night alone with Fiyero before all of Oz knows you to be husband and wife." She giggled softly.

"We went to dinner and exchanged gifts." I told her.

"Where did you go?" She asked.

I laughed, "He rented out a small café and tried making me dinner." I smiled at the memory. "It was awful. He burnt the vegetables, and the meat was hard as a rock. I think the wine was a little bitter, too."

Nessa's face contorted in disgust, "What did you end up eating?"

"Well, I ate it." She frowned. "He went through all the trouble to try and make it, I didn't want to hurt his feelings."

"Baako brought me some fruits from the kitchens an hour ago, they're by my desk if you want something edible." She cackled.

"Actually," I said, smoothing the fabric of my dress. "I wanted to talk to you about something." Nessa looked at me with concern as she marked her place in her book and set in on the window sill. "I made a bet with Baako." I said in a hushed voice.

"Oh, Fabala," She rolled her eyes. "I told you not to keep consorting with him in that manner. It's like playing an old man's poker game. Baako is the house, and the house always wins."

"But I won."

She opened her mouth but shut it instantly when she processed what I said. Nessa shot a glance over to the door to make sure it was indeed shut. Of course I made sure it was shut. I wasn't going to talk to her about this with the damned thing wide open. The fact that I didn't even have to tell her what the bet was about just yet only goes to show the weight of it.

"What did he wager?"

"The title of his Grand Vizier."

She gasped again and covered her mouth with her hands as her eyes grew wide. "You're going to be his Grand Vizier? That's great, Elphaba! You'll get the power and recognition you've always wanted."

"I don't want it anymore." She stared at me to go on. "He made a bet with Fiyero, too, and put up the same wager."

"How is that possible?"

"The house always wins." I repeated her own words and my thoughts. "He wasn't expecting either of us to actually win."

"Baako?" She looked on the fence of believability. I nodded, and then her face fell. "Fabala, what were you two betting?"

"I had to woo Fiyero." Her gaze turned cool. "And he had to bed me." And then it blanked as she pieced things together. She was a bright one. Not that she'd ever been an idiot, but it didn't take her more than a breath to work everything out.

"You're not actually married, are you?" Her voice was barely a whisper. My silence said it all. "Do you even have genuine feelings for each other?" She barked, still in a soft voice as not for the sound to carry.

"Yes!" I clarified quickly. "I've never felt for someone as much as I do Fiyero. I can't picture being with anyone else, and I don't want to. I love him, Nessa. But we wanted Baako to eat his plans, and it was the only way we could think of for us both to win. I'm telling you this because you're my sister and I love you." She snapped her attention from the book on her sill to me. "I know you don't like keeping lies, but I really hope for my sake, as your sister, you will." She looked warily at me. "Then as your future princess and Governor of Munchkinland." I threatened, although it was an empty threat.

Nessa's eyes lingered on the diamonds that adorned my hands.

"You have everything, Fabala." She whispered, all scorn absent from her tone. "However disgraceful the means, you've managed to woo the most desired man in all of Oz. Girls would kill for him, and he loves you. The Wizard of Oz adores you, you're going to be princess of the Vinkus, Governor of Munchkinland, and possibly the mother to the crowned princess of the Vinkus -oh, don't look at me like that, I know you've fornicated with him whether you're legally wed or not. You have it all."

"So I'll hardly need the title of Governor of Munchkinland." I pulled the key to the room with my mother's vanity from my bodice. "I'm getting enough attention being a green girl and a future princess." I laughed. "And you've always loved Munchkinland, everything about it. The Munchkins deserve to be led by someone who wants to lead them."

"What's this?" She asked when I handed her the key.

"The future Governor of Munchkinland ought to have the past Governor's vanity and bedroom set, shouldn't she?"

"Oh, Elphaba..." She shook her head and tried handing the key back to me. "I can't."

I smiled and kissed her forehead, "I have everything I want. You'll love them, Nessa."

"Fabala," She called them I opened the door. "As your sister, your secret's safe. And for what it's worth, I really am hoping for a niece or nephew."

Fiyero wasn't in the room when I came back. Our bed was still unslept in, too. He hadn't been able to stay too close to me since he gave me the outlines, like he was afraid would break me if he was too close. So he slept in his old room, and I had been having, I don't know, sleepovers, with Galinda since then. She asked a lot of questions the other night when I came by her room with a pillow, but she knew to drop the topic when I refused to answer. It wasn't that it was awkward between the two of us, or even tense, it was just Fiyero thinking that he had done me some serious harm. As annoying as it was to be treated like some fragile doll, it was quite endearing. Still, though, there were things I wanted to do that could not be done if he was only giving soft pecks and even softer touches.

I sat at my vanity, the one that I'd had since I was a little girl, and dabbed some lotion over the diamonds.

_"An elderly witch was sitting on the ground, naked as the day she was born, in the very spot the Fountain of the Past now stands in the courtyard. 'The harder you look, the harder it'll be to find him, your Majesty,' the old crone had told the Queen. She looked down at the witch, refusing to believe this woman knew who she was seeking. But there was something familiar about the witch, so the Queen took a spot across from her, offering the elderly her cloak. 'I don't want your charity, my pet,' was the response. __No one had ever rejected the Queen's charity, and she had not known how to go about. The witch did, though. She took our late Queen's hands and held them together between her old wrinkled hands. Said the witch, 'You find this for me, and I will find him for you.' _

_"The Queen took her hands back and saw the pattern the witch had imprinted upon them: The outline of the Vinkun Blue Diamond. A rare gem found, if lucky, in the darkest caves in The Great Kells. The diamond itself inspires creativity, ingenuity, inventivity, faith, endurance, and helps in manifesting abundance in all areas of life. As the old tales tell us, Kumbricia wept when she saw a lone diamond standing after she destroyed the land around her; and when her tears hit the diamond, the Vinkus was born. The diamond is our symbol of the richness of our nation, and is the mineral manifestation of our ruling family. As the hardest mineral of all, it is especially esteemed owing to its beauty, purity, and ability to reflect light in a special manner. The diamond brings purity, and clear positive resolution of all problems that bother us. As the Queen looked up from her hands, the witch was gone, and she was alone with her thoughts once more. But not alone. She had the blue diamonds on her hands, and a quest to find them."_

The bedroom door opened, and Fiyero stared at me from the threshold. "Why does Nessa have the key to your antiques?"

I tucked my hair behind my ears, "I gave it to her."

He took an uncertain step into the room, "I thought you said you loved it?"

_"As she left her civilized world to search the Kells, the Queen heard whispers of her absence. There was concern she had been kidnapped, fear she'd been killed, apprehension that she left willingly, but most of all, there was hope she would return. The Queen spent nights and nights trying to find safe passage into the heart of The Great Kells, but some natural force pushed her back the closer she got. Several lunar cycles passed, a couple of bones broke, and a joint shifted before she found herself staring at the witch's desire. Glorious, regal, and strong. The Vinkun Blue Diamond was held tightly in the grasp of a skeleton, protecting the Diamond until the day someone capable came to retrieve it. The Queen did not take it, though. The person had died protecting the Diamond, and what kind of misfortune would befall upon her should she take a dead man's property. What did the witch need with this diamond anyway? She had looked perfectly content in her natural state. What problems could she possibly have that the diamond could fix?"_

"I do!" I assured him, jumping up and grabbing his hands. He squirmed, more than ready to break away from me, but I laced our fingers together and brought them up to my mouth to place a kiss on his knuckles. "It was so perfect, I can't even begin to express how much it meant to me. Truly."

"But you gave it to Nessa?"

"I don't need material wealth."

_"The Queen slept that night just beyond the mouth of the cave, praying for Kumbricia to hide this guard of the Diamond from the world, so that he could keep his duty of protecting the gem. And just as the sun began to peak over the horizon, the Queen awoke with a start at the sound of tumbling. In no time at all, rocks descended from above the cave, packing themselves into the mouth of the cave, effectively blocking the entrance. Believing that the Diamond was the very same one that Kumbricia wept on to form our great land, the Queen left the Kells with great certainty that what she had done was the right thing to do. It wasn't until she glanced at her hands did uncertainty shake her. She fell to her knees outside of the Kells where three become one. The outlines were gone, not even the dirt and grime from her long journey remained. Just the lines she was born with and would surely die with._

_"A man who had set up camp nearby found the Queen's body huddled against a formation of rocks at the bank of the river days after. Recognizing her immediately, he took her to the village just upstream, to Upper Fanarra." _I had startled when Fiyero began pricking my left hand. It was the simpler of the two, but, of course, I hadn't known that at the time. _"She was weak and couldn't tell a man from a woman, child from Munchkin. He took her to the nearest building, an abandoned sanctuary for runaways. It was another day until she came to. Waking up to find the man she had spent searching for in front of her, his face just as she remembered it. It scared her into a panic, but it also excited and calmed her to know that she had found who she had been so desperately looking for. He was sitting right beside her, waiting for her to wake. He'd been waiting for her to find him by advisement from an old crone some days prior. The old crone, he said to her, told him to head north to the stronghold, and his life would be bountiful."_

"It's tradition, Elphaba." Fiyero said sternly.

"Since when have we followed tradition, Yero?"

"Well, what am I supposed to give you now? I spent weeks on that set! And now it's a what? Howdy ho there gift for Nessarose?"

"More like a you'll make a great Governor gift."

"You're passing your title to her?" He asked incredulously. "Fuck, Elphaba." He raked his hands through his hair and paced in front of me agitatedly. "You don't want my gifts, you don't want what you were born to have, so what? What are you going to give away next? Magic the tattoos onto Galinda's hands?" He added harshly.

"I did think of something you could give me." I'd spent hours debating how to say it.

_"And his life was bountiful. Alongside the Queen, he became the Vinkun's first King, and fathered the first crowned prince." _Fiyero had finished the center diamond relatively quickly. _"It was years before the old witch was seen again, requesting a private audience with the Queen about unfinished business from years ago. The Queen, rather reluctantly, granted it and met the witch in her private tent when the moon was high in the sky and her family deep in their nightly slumber. Clad in a long black cape, the witch entered the tent and sat herself in the middle of the structure. The Queen looked down at the crone from her throne and slowly made her way over to the witch, taking up the same position she had years before._

_"The witch grabbed at the air between them, clasped her hand in a fist, and when she opened it, the Blue Diamond dazzled under the new moonless sky. The Queen gaped. She had watched the mouth close with her very own eyes. 'A sinner will take the diamond. A saint will protect that man protecting the diamond.' 'What does that make you?' 'The owner.' The Queen dared not move. The witch's answer was vague, but the Queen feared she was in the company of a kumbric witch, or Kumbricia herself. The witch put her other hand over the Diamond, and it was gone. The Queen blinked, but the Diamond did not come back." _Fiyero had stopped the marking. A simpler pattern was branded into my left hand, but it hurt all the same. I stood with him and followed him up to the center altar where depictions of all past rulers were painted or carved, each with diamonds in various places.

_"The witch took the Queen's hands in hers again and held them tight, blowing a spell onto their joining hands. 'Hands can make the difference between saint and sinner, my pet. May all of our great land know you as Saint Galinda.' The Queen startled, but sat frozen, as a thin blue ribbon-like light wrapped itself around their hands. 'May the blue serve as a constant reminder of our Vinkus.' The blue disappeared. 'May our actions ever prove us worthy of the symbols the Vinkus so proudly gives: Spades for the strong, spirals for the creative...'" _Fiyero had handed me a quill and parchment, then muttered for me to write my full name out. And with great difficulty, I was able to manage it. Fiyero laid a soft kiss on the inside of my right hand, held the parchment over the open flame of a candle, and set the burning parchment in a bowl. I watched on as my surname was burnt into oblivion. I was no longer a Thropp. _"'And diamonds for those of us who are true to our Queen and Saint Galinda; for the world crumbles, territories change, and the country falls; but the Vinkus remains for it was founded upon the Diamond.' The Queen felt a sudden heat from inside. 'May you and your descendants find the symbol of the Blue Diamond on your hands when you have proven yourself as selfless and pure as the Blue Diamond of our Vinkus; and may the one who inspires also brandish the mark of a true Vinkun.'_

_"Then the witch was gone, leaving only a soreness on the Queen's hands, a set of needles in front of her, and the symbol of the Blue Diamond forever on the back of her hands."_

Fiyero laughed humorlessly. "You'll probably just give it to Avaric."

"I don't even like giving Avaric my drinks, I hardly think I'd give up a last name to him."

His face lost all its anger, "What?"

I laced our fingers together again and kissed him meaningfully. He responded to my affections immediately, but I pulled away before I lost my nerve. "I want to sign that paper tomorrow. I want to take your last name. I want to marry you." I paused. "For real."

He ran his thumbs over my cheeks after I had wrapped my arms around his waist, "You want to marry me." He repeated in wonder. A smile graced his face. "You want to marry me?" I nodded and he kissed me again.

_"Prince Fiyero Tiggular, third son of King Marillot and late Queen Baxiana, possesses the symbol of the Blue Diamond and, as is tradition, has shared the mark with the one who inspires him: Elphaba Thropp, first born child of the late Melena and Frexspar Thropp. May the spirit of our time honored Queen and Saint, Galinda, be forever with you as you begin your life as two souls from the same make."_

"I love you."

**Did you like it? I am quite curious about your reaction to my take on the diamonds, so I would be eternally grateful if you let me know what you thought!**

**Thirteen reviews for 2013? :)**


	14. The Day

**Sorry for the wait! I had the first part written a while ago, but I was struggling with the second half. I think there will be three or four more chapters of this, and then I'll be doing a second part!  
**

**Elphaba's wedding dress, ring and tiara are posted on my profile!  
**

**Disclaimer: I just love Fiyeraba.**

My hands shook in my lap as I clenched them together while Polon wrapped the next group of strands around a heated barrel after sticking the first barrel in the hot coals. He had been up all night with a cosmetic man from the City, going over possible hairstyles that would work with everyone's perception of me. They decided it best not to show me or Galinda what the final result would be like. Polon and his friend were worried that they would see something in our expressions, and they would have to redo their vision all over again. And if there's one thing you do not want, it is Polon and this new man changing anything last minute. Polon was brilliant with quick decisions, but if he had a second opinion, he had a tendency to mull. So I sat in silence, fiddling with my fingers, as I waited for my hair to get the Polon seal of approval. I had passed out earlier in the morning, so the window was cracked open, letting the late summer breeze inside my old bedroom. Polon unravelled my hair from the barrel, and this tendril fell beside the others like it.

The wedding dress, my mother's wedding dress, hung on a bust model just next to the bathroom door. Galinda was currently staring at it, memorizing every inch of the thing. She hid her emotions very well, but I knew she hated the thing. I mean, I wasn't so crazy about it, but it was my mother's. It was completely crocheted, to protect against the bitter winter weather she wed in, and had once been blush; but the color was one of the things that had to be compromised. Much to many Munchkins disappointment, not that they had the nerve to do something about it. The dress had been bleached carefully so that the color of the dress would not contrast the color of my tiara. My tiara. Galinda had complained about a dress being crocheted, but that style of dress was customary in all Munchkinland weddings. Nobility and commoners were one in the same over there. Much different than the system Galinda was use to. I kind of liked the dress. It was my mother's.

"Have you seen your tiara yet?" Galinda asked, finally tearing her gaze away from the dress.

"She won't see it until Fiyero presents it to her." Polon answered for me, rearranging the finished curls. "The tradition is older than your simple mind can comprehend."

"I bet it's lovely." She ignored Polon's rude comment.

My cosmetic man rolled his eyes.

Galinda let out a whimsical sigh as Polon moved me over to the make up table once my hair was finished. He grinned widely at Galinda's approval. He may not have cared for her, but who was Polon to disagree with a socialite's agreeance? I wanted to bring my hand up to touch whatever he had put in my hair, but I knew he would only slap my hand away if I did. So I shut up and let him go on with pasting my face with the Oz awful make up. Thank Oz Polon thought I looked ridiculous with too much. Galinda thought I could have used more, but Polon told her, "Shut up, you stupid girl," and then some other profanities. She blinked at him and went over to the mirror to adjust her lipstick yet again. Polon smiled, pleased with himself. Far too pleased.

"I can't believe you're actually married." Galinda breathed later on as we hurried down the corridors to the grand ballroom. We were running late. "Like it's getting so real! You're debuting!"

I laughed nervously. Why was I nervous? We weren't lying to anyone. The paper was signed. We were legally man and wife. I bit my tongue to keep from smiling like an idiot. I was married. I was married. I was married! I took a dead stop as my heart started racing. I was married. Looking down at the blue tattoos on my hand, I could feel my pulse picking up and the need to faint following it. What was I doing? I hadn't even told him I loved him yet, and I was already signing my life to him? I had already signed my life to him. Now I was getting ready to, in front of all of Oz, tell him that I accepted his acceptance of me as his Princess. His wife. His love. My mind was working through thoughts so quickly that I only just barely recognized Polon's right hand on the back of my neck and his left apply light pressure to my chest, calming me down. How could I calm down, though? I had turned into another ridiculous _girl _who held her hand out to the first perfect man who showed her any interest.

He wasn't the first, though. And he certainly wasn't the perfect man. I could feel my pulse evening out and things coming back into focus. Fiyero was right for me, though. Sure, it took a stupid would-be scandal for me to see it; but I wanted Fiyero. I needed Fiyero more than I needed the freedom and power Grand Vizier would give me. I shook out my hands. This was the right thing. This was the thing that made me happy.

"What are you doing?" Polon cried when I stumbled backwards despite my certainty this whole thing was ideal. "The damned tribal band is on their last verse, we need to get down there! Your royals are going to be waiting. Move it, girl. Move!"

Fiyero was standing with the rest of the royal family at the doors that lead to the grand ballroom. Shoot me for being so cheesy, but one look at him and my pounding heart stopped. He looked so handsome. He looked like he belonged to all this, and I couldn't believe that it was me who he really wanted. I was the one he wanted to wake up to each morning. It should have sent me into a turmoil, but it had a strange humbling sensation over me. One of his tavern buddies noticed my, I don't know, entourage first and then nudged Fiyero roughly. His appearance may have humbled me, but his smile had me a mess on the floor. A mess of blue diamonds, lace, and green goo. But I smiled back at him, walking a little more confidently with my head even on my shoulders. I married him for a reason, I just wasn't sure which was my favorite.

"You look lovely, Fabala." Takoda complimented with Avaric as Fiyero took my hand.

It made me feel much better when I noticed how Fiyero's hand shook just as much as mine. We were such an odd pair.

"Are we ready now?" Baako snapped. He'd been tense since I'd gotten my tattoos, and his pissiness just jumped when the tattoos were filled in yesterday. It was painful for both of us, but for completely different reasons. Everything was so real for him now. His plan was failing. The house was crumbling, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Galinda and Avaric began the walk to the head of the room. They had to practice walking together properly, because they both looked so uncomfortable just walking arm in arm. It was very hard to watch at first, but eventually it got better. Fiyero's tavern buddy lead Nessa out. Each time a couple went into the ballroom, they were greeted by polite applause, and a few catcalls for Galinda and Avaric. Takoda went out next, leading a pretty Scrow. Then Baako, stag. He held his head high and his expression stoic. The King was the only one who stood between us and the crowd of Ozians. He was escorted by two of his aides, since motor skills were increasingly difficult for him. The doors shut behind him, leaving Fiyero and I in utter silence as the King would give a speech with my grandfather before Fiyero and I were to enter as man and wife. Prince and Princess. Tiggular and Tiggular.

"How long is his speech?" Fiyero asked.

"Polon will kill me if you ruin my hair." He fingered the blue diamonds Polon had glued into my hair in certain areas with his special concoction.

"I can think of several ways to not mess your hair up." Fiyero smirked, trailing his fingers down my neck, over my collarbone, and right up to the dress' neckline. His fingers left my skin raised in anticipation. "I'd quite like a repeat of two nights ago." His breath was hot on my cheek. My body pressed tight against his as he place his hands on my hips and maneuvered us so.

"If you keep this up, all of Oz is going to know what kind of camper you are."

"A happy camper?" A goofy grin spread over his face.

"A tent camper." I wiggled out of his grip as he laughed.

"You do look beautiful, Fae." Fiyero said after a few moments of silence passed. I gave him a side glance but made no motion to thank or dispute him. So he walked in front of me and took my hands. "I love you and can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

"You're such a sap." I rolled my eyes.

"I grow more in love with you every time I see you." He kept going.

"You're going to make me vomit if you keep this up."

"I'm going to make you happy. I'm going to make you feel as beautiful as I know you are. I'm going to help you show Oz who you are as a person, a princess, and a wife. I'm going to help you defy gravity and ground safely. I love you, Elphaba."

I opened my mouth to come up with another comment, but I couldn't. I kissed him instead and walked towards the doors when I heard the applause at the end of the king's speech. Fiyero took my hand again, this time to present us to Oz. Two members of the palace guard opened the doors and let us in. There were so many people. I didn't even think the grand ballroom could hold so many. There were Vinkuns, Munchkins, Gillikinese, and Quadlings. Most of them were segmented to their respected provinces, but some were intermingled, craning their necks to see us. We smiled at them all as we passed them on our was to the front of the room. I squeezed a few hands. I wasn't sure if that was allowed, but they just had their hands out, waving and so desperate for me to give them some attention. How could I have possibly ignored them? I would have felt terrible to obviously see them and actively pretend like I was better. Even if my title proclaimed me superior, I wasn't really. I was just lucky.

There was a balcony at the head of the ballroom with a staircase leading up to it and one down. All those who preceded us were in order on the right staircase, having gone up the left, been announced at the balcony, and then gone to stand in place on the right. My grandfather was waiting at the foot of the left staircase. Once Fiyero and I ascended the stairs, he would follow and stop halfway up. When we were at the balcony, Galinda and Avaric, Nessa and Fiyero's tavern buddy would move to the left staircase, evening out the staircases. Typically, it was the split between the bride's family and the groom's, but this wasn't really a typical grand ceremony. My grandfather kissed my cheek before Fiyero and I made our way up to the balcony. Someone snapped a photo of the moment. It would be such a deceptive picture.

"So," Fiyero addressed all the people in the ballroom when we were finally up at the top. A few people rolled their eyes at his informal tone, but most of the people, those who knew what was good for them, laughed. "Elphaba has been living under the protection of the Vinkus for as long as I can remember. I ate meals with her, had lessons with her, learned how to ride horses with her, and traveled to event after event with her. So naturally, knowing that she wasn't related to me and wasn't here for only a bit, I assumed that she was going to be the woman I was bound to wed." The crowd erupted with stifled laughs again. "Of course, my brothers crushed those dreams not too long after they formed. But looks like I've got the last laugh now, eh? Anyway, from my original assumption, I had formed a bit of a crush on her.

"When I was about six, the palace went to a wedding, my first wedding. It was for the leader of our dear Scrow." He nodded to the man standing at the front of the crowd. "I was so taken up by all the events that we attended, all the high spirited emotions we were immersed in, and all the splendor of the week. And I was so inspired that I went right to my father's study to pen my own vows to my future wife. Who, at the time, I was sure was going to be Elphaba." Everyone smiled at me, and all I could do was stare at Fiyero. Was he lying? He didn't really have a crush on me then, did he? This was my first time hearing any wind of it. "I asked my father to keep them safe until the following week. Because, obviously, I was going to ask her, she'd say yes, and we'd be wed within a week. So last week when we were going over the week's schedule, I heard that I would be giving Elphaba my solemn vow to love, honor, and protect her until forever runs out; and I knew exactly what I was going to do. That being said, you'll have to forgive some of this letter: Six year old me is not as eloquent with words as I am today, but I've done my best to make sure the grammar makes sense."

I stole a glance at Galinda. She was crying. Avaric held the most amused grin on his face. Fiyero's tavern buddy shared that look. Nessa looked appalled that he was going to be reading something that came from a six year old's mind. I was a mix of all of those things. Without the tears.

"'Fae'," Fiyero read from a yellowed piece of paper that was atop a box. A box that held my handcrafted tiara. I could have lived without the tiara, though. It would be hard to keep it on if he constantly had me melting, anyway. "'We're going to get married next week. I turn seven soon, and I want to marry before then. I want to have a load of time with you before we get old like my dad.'" Fiyero licked his lips nervously as people snickered. I squeezed his hand encouragingly. "'I think it's cool your skin's green. Green's my favorite color. I'll paint mine green if you want it so. I'd do anything for you. It's what husband and wife do. S'what the Scrow tell me, at least. I wrote down some things I will do for you. And I drew a picture of your crown. I don't have the money to buy it. But I think you will like the drawing just as much.

"'I promise to kill the spiders in your room. I promise to eat your peas for you. I promise to do your homework for you." I couldn't help the laugh the escaped. It calmed Fiyero down, and his smile widened as he went on. "I promise to help you with your chores if you help with mine. I promise to hold your hand when you're scared. And hug you when you cry. I promise to be the one that makes you laugh. And clock anyone who calls you ugly.

"'I, Fiyero Marillot Tigglar, third prince in line for dad's job, do pledge my word of honor, love, and protection to you, Fae'-I didn't know how to spell her name. Sorry, Elphaba.-'Thropp, Munchkin living in my home.'"

There were people crying. Some were torn between tears and smiles. I smiled to keep the tears from falling. Why was I wanting to cry? Those words were written by a six year old. They couldn't have been any more perfect, though. Fiyero kissed me softly before putting the note in his pocket and opening the protective box of the tiara.

"The tiara I chose was the one I drew when I was six." He announced, still not revealing it. "When I was drawing it, I knew Elphaba didn't like the extravagant, avant garde that most of Ozian nobilities tend to gravitate towards, and I also had enough working knowledge of the story of the diamonds to know the perfect tiara for her. And while she's grown up considerably from the five year old I was set on marrying, deep down, we're still those same people." Fiyero pulled out the tiara and set the box where it had been.

"Fiyero..." I breathed quietly as he presented the tiara to me. It was very simply, but it was the most beautiful tiara I'd ever seen. It was double banded and diamond studded. The design above the base looked like small, curling waves. And at the center of the tiara was the loveliest blue diamond. Glimmering and perfect. Drawn by a six year old just for me.

"May this tiara ever be a symbol of my undying devotion, love, and protection for you as my friend, princess, and wife."

Fiyero situated the tiara on the top of my head and kissed me like there wasn't a room full of people watching us.

.

The first day after the grand ceremony, the castle was cleared out in a matter of hours. Polon went home for an extended vacation. Galinda and Avaric rode home to the Gillikin with their families. The Scrow and Yunamata representatives and guests left before the dawn, leaving a very generous wedding gift behind for us. They left it with a note that made it clear they would wait welcomingly for the news of an heir to the Vinkun and Munchkinland throne, 'so that our great land may once again be united under one strong front'. Just the thought of pushing a baby, a human baby, out of me was enough to keep me in bed with menstrual pains for well over a month. So I left Fiyero to do as he wished with the note, and I kept busy reading books on past princesses. My grandfather was the last to leave. He promised, begrudgingly so, Nessarose to send for her some time, so she could stay with him in Munchkinland for a little bit. To get to know the land, the people, and the law. She was beyond the moon happy, but he seemed to take it was a tight grin and false twinkle. He shook her hand before he left. He hugged me tightly.

The second day after the grand ceremony, Fiyero and I did nothing but stay in bed. We'd been told that the crowd that had formed after the guests' departure had yet to disperse, so anything we needed to do outside would have to wait. We used it as an excuse to not leave the warmth of the bed. The maids even brought fruits, bread, and water to us in bed. It had remained untouched until the afternoon when we found a new use for it in our activities. One of the maids had come in, tell us that Baako was requesting a meeting with me; but Fiyero shooed her away, having the girl tell Baako that I was attending to a sudden stiffness Fiyero was having problems with. The poor maid flushed furiously before fleeing like the speed of light. I had to admit, for all my worries about being wed, I could get use to these lazy days in bed.

The third day after, I stood at one of the windows overlooking the front of the castle, watching as two servants tried elbowing their way through the throng of people waiting just beyond the gates. Thank Oz for the landscape in front otherwise they'd have swarmed up to the door. I don't think some of them had left for the past three days. They were just waiting there like scavenger birds waited for a wounded animal to fall. I kept my face straight but frowned deeply on the inside, because I was the wounded animal in this situation. Fiyero told me I was being paranoid, but I knew they were just waiting for me to mess up. Or do something too good that it would be considered bad. Or the other thing...which I was taking certain precautions against. I just knew they had my name on a headline that had to do with a scandal. I wasn't princess material, yet I had become one. Don't think I hadn't seen the article in the gossip rag that named fifty other women Fiyero could have married. All perfectly normal.

"My fair Princess." Baako's voice startled me from my thoughts. I spun from my outlook of the crowd below. "It's funny." He smirked, joining me at the window. I noticed a few in the crowd start taking photos excitedly. Cameras loved Baako.

"What is?"

"You've clearly won, yet you haven't approached me for your earning."

"Huh, I suppose it slipped my mind with the excitement of everything." I shrugged slightly, letting a silence settle over us. "Thank you, by the way. I've never been happier."

"You're avoiding the point." I could see the smirk on his face out of the corner of my eye. "Would you really treat your future King as one to be ignored?"

"If I remember right," I smoothed my dress over my abdomen. "I'm the one who holds that power."

If it was possible, I could feel the air around Baako turn frigid. "I figured as much." He told me after a flood of camera flashes died down.

"Don't be coy, Baako." I said through a staged smile.

He brought his hand to wave at the flashing cameras. "You don't want me as an enemy."

"Nor you me."

"Don't bet against the house, Elphaba, you'll never win."

Strategically, I placed my hand on my abdomen and smiled even wider for the cameras. "What in Oz could you have possibly done to require your sister-in-law to bet against you?" I turned away from the window, ready to get away from him before I jinxed him into oblivion. "Enjoy your time, Baako. I mean day. Enjoy your day." I brushed past him, making sure to roughly bump him when I was out of the window's view.

"What's wrong?" Fiyero asked as I stormed into his closet. He was standing in nothing but an undone tie and pair of underwear, looking for clothes to wear.

"Baako."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"I don't have that much time."

It took him a moment of digging through pants for my comment to click. He looked over his shoulder at me with a lax glare.

"He told me I don't want him as my enemy."

"Well, you don't."

"And you've put us in a situation where we can have him as an ally?"

"Hey," Fiyero frowned, pulling out a pair of light grey slacks. "I didn't put us in any situation. I opened a door that would save us from exile, and you barricaded us in. There's nothing that he can do to touch us. We're legally wed, and our marriage has been traditionally consummated." He paused. "Plenty of times." He added with a wicked grin.

"That's not the point."

His frown deepened, "Then what is the point?"

"Nevermind." I huffed, turning to leave.

"No," He grabbed my arm before I could reach the door. "You can't do this anymore. Just because you get flustered with me, that doesn't mean you can keep me out of your train of thought. Tell me what you're thinking." It was hard to tell him no when he was standing in front of me in nothing but underwear.

"What if he runs us out? What if he takes the crown and sends us away?" I plopped down on the chaise in the middle of his closet. "The Vinkus is the only home I've known, and it's the only place I want to be." I drew meaningless designs into the suede.

Fiyero sat down next to me and rubbed my leg reassuringly. "We're going to be fine. The worst thing that'll happen is we face some gossip rags printing something out about our marriage not actually being legitimate on the date we swore to be legitimate; but we have enough money and men to dispute it." He took my hand and played nervously with my fingers. "Besides, eventually, you know..."

I laughed when I noticed the tips of his ears turning red. "What?"

"I mean," He cleared his throat. "Your princess duties. The main one. And, you know, you know?"

"I know." I mumbled.

Fiyero was right about it all. Of course he was right. But it still didn't help the unsettling feeling I had brewing in the pit of my stomach. Baako was fire, and you don't mess with fire.

**Please review! They make me so happy:)**


	15. The Afflicted

**This is really short, but I wanted to give you something! You've been waiting so patiently! It's mostly dialogue.**

**After this, there will be two regular chapters and then a sneak at what's to come. Also, I'm out of school in a month, so my updates should get back to frequent rather than whenever I can spare a moment. Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I just love Fiyeraba.**

"I hate you." Fiyero groaned after dry heaving into the basin in the corner of the room. "I really hate you."

"Don't blame this on me!"

"Well, I sure as hell wasn't the first to have it." He spat back.

"I wasn't," I hissed. "You must have caught it and gave it to me, and my symptoms just started showing faster than yours."

He hurled substance into the basin again before answering, "Yes, I'm sure that's it." I frowned at his sarcasm as Polon added more make-up to hide the shadows under my eyes.

"No offense," I growled with all the intent to offend. "But I'm not the one with the history of _whoring _around."

"Not for months!"

"It can stay-" Polon's rough hand jerking my head to one side cut me off.

Fiyero and I had both been sick for the past couple of days. I was quite certain that he was the one who caught it first. I took care of myself, and therefore my immune system was always on its guard. Fiyero, on the other hand, does nothing to prevent a sickness from overtaking his body. He hardly seems to care if some virus is out there or not. Regardless of what he said, I knew he just somehow caught a sickness that broke through my barriers. We'd barely been able to stomach a conversation that was more than a few words; so when we did talk, it was mostly just placing the blame on each other.

We had an event today, though, and couldn't hide away from the world like we were growing accustom to doing. Some nobleman, or something of the sort, and his family from the Gillikin were traveling past Kiamo Ko on their way to Kvon Altar. The King, still alive and kicking, thought it would be a great idea to invite his clan here for a week to rest and replenish their fuel for the remainder of their journey. I could think of so many other things that would constitute as great ideas, and I can tell you none of them are inviting a snooty Gillikin to wine and dine. I usually tried to remind myself that not all Gillikinese were nose in the air, crème de la crème. I mean, Avaric and Galinda turned out well enough. My assurances never lasted long, though, when I thought of all the other golden Gillikinese breeds that had been brought in and out of Kiamo Ko over the years. All the sneers and jeers. All the barely concealed taunts and snide remarks. All the laughing. The jokes on my behalf.

I was still working on being a perfect princess in private as I was in public.

It was slow coming.

Fiyero and I weren't expected to have opinions.

I was full of them.

"Stop coughing on my pillow!" I barked, throwing one of Polon's makeup brushes as Fiyero.

They both stared at me. I glared back at Fiyero as Polon asked, "Are you good now? Is it out of your system? Can I finish what you're paying me for?"

I frowned and gave Polon a quick, apologetic glance before Fiyero's makeup man breezed in. He scowled at the sight of Fiyero.

"Of course you would get sick when we're expecting important company." The man rolled his eyes. I already liked him. "I'm going to have to spend an extra half hour just to get you look halfway less dead."

"Sorry to inconvenience you." Fiyero replied dryly. I gaped at the two cosmetic men when they started speaking to each other in another language. I didn't even know Polon spoke anything other than his native tongue. "Damn Scrow." Fiyero huffed under his breath but loud enough. Loud enough to earn him a whack on the head with the back of his brush.

"I can always leave you to stumble out there looking like this." His man told him as Polon went back to the finishing touches on my "preliminary cover". I had a newfound appreciation for my man.

"Please," Fiyero scoffed, groaning melodramatically as his man set him in front of the window. I looked away from Fiyero. He looked even worse in direct sunlight. "I can replace you with the snap of my fingers."

His man stopped and stood facing Fiyero with arms crossed over his chest. "And who, may I ask, would run some of the errands you've asked me to run."

My curiosity spiked when Fiyero flushed furiously.

"What has he asked you to do?" I asked before I could stop myself.

His cosmetic man shook his head but said something in the Scrow's language, and Polon had to bite back a smile. Oh, this had to be good.

"It would make me feel so much better."

"Shut it, Elphaba."

"And it's his fault I'm sick, so telling me would be perfect reparation."

"Elphaba!" Fiyero bit. "It's not my fault."

I didn't find out what his cosmetic man was talking about. Regardless of their bickering, the man was obviously loyal to Fiyero; and Polon respected that bond more than he cared for gossip. Apparently. Fiyero's man had taken him from the room, leaving Polon to finish me up in silence. He would occasionally ask about my health: How long I'd been feeling ill; did a certain scent bring it on; was Fiyero really at fault or was it me; and other things like that. I wasn't stupid. I knew what he was insinuating, and although I would have loved nothing more than to mess with his mind, I had to remember that what he was getting at was a serious thing. I couldn't be flippant about it. So I brushed off his questions, telling him that I was in the same state I had been in prior to marrying Fiyero, only bearing visible markers of my marriage. Polon dropped it. He was good like that. Instead, he gossiped about all the debutantes who were making news in the gossip rags. If you could even call them newsworthy.

Takoda was fidgeting nervously in the corridor across from Nessa. He was dressed in a finely cut dark blue suit, adorned with the royal purple that was customary in the presense of Gillikinese nobility. The dark blue coat and waistcoat hid it, but I bet he had been sweating profusely under all those layers. His face, no matter how much makeup was plastered over it, looked like he had just seen someone rise from the grave. Nessarose, on the other hand, looked like the picture of perfect health. Her skin looked like it was practically glowing against the pale yellow gown they had her in. They twisted her hair up elegantly, tying it with a gold ribbon whose strands fell to the nape of her neck. She looked unearthly, like the sun itself had set her down before us. I cracked a smile at her when she caught sight of me. I moved my hands nervously over my own black dress. It held no importance to be if my title said I was above her, I still felt like a shadow in her limelight.

"You look beautiful, Fabala." Takoda tried a grin, but his expression remained pained.

"Not nearly as ethereal as Nessa." I kissed my sister's cheeks affectionately.

"Are you feeling any better?" Nessa asked.

I laughed, "No worse than Fiyero, I'm sure."

"We all know Fiyero's a clown." Takoda rolled his eyes in good humor. His grin even hit more of his features.

"And a damned good actor." I bit back the sneer that threatened to overtake me at Baako's entrance. "Well, my siblings. Blood and loyalty," And Fiyero was the actor? "A little bird told me that we're getting a new tutor." He smirked.

"Who drove this one away?" Nessa frowned.

"Takoda." Baako let out a bark of laughter, and Nessa and I couldn't stop the giggles that came from us. Fiyero had been instigating Takoda to no end at our last lesson. The tutor had unfortunate timing and came in just as Takoda flung a dagger just shy of Fiyero's shoulder. It breezed by the tip of the tutor's nose ad sent her into a faint.

"I said I was sorry." Takoda mumbled, pulling at his collar with shaking hands.

"I say," Baako continued. "For old time' sake, we ought to make a wager."

"Oh, Baako-"

"Come on, Nessarose," Her flashed her a charming smile. "Who knows how long it'll be before we can do something like this again. Elphaba is going to fall into her princess duties in coming months, Father has plans for Fiyero, I could be sitting on the throne as King, and you could be spending your days in Munchkinland. Our youth is wasting. This could be our last time." I didn't fail to notice his lack of recognition for Takoda's future, nor did Takoka.

He caught my gaze before looking back at Baako indifferently. "What's the wager?" He asked.

"I've been told that some of the top scholars of our lifetime are being looked at as possible candidates." Baako told us as Fiyero's footsteps sounded from down the way. I shook my head slightly, I couldn't believe I could tell his footsteps. "Winner doesn't have to write the first three essays."

"Is Fiyero not part of this?" I frowned.

"Like I said, Father has plans for Fiyero." I stiffened at Baako's tone. He held his hand between the four of us, waiting for someone to shake on it.

Takoda swatter his hand down with a, "Grow up, Baako." He took a few strides down the corridor, nodding at Fiyero as they passed, and then slunk dow against the wall, holding his head in his hands.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who could use a drink." Fiyero snickered. "Cacacl put me through one hell of a beauty treatment."

Nessa threw a worried glance in Takoda's direction but brushed it off. "So does anyone know who this family is?" The three of us shrugged. "I hope they have a daughter. I'd love to make connections with a family in the Gillikin. I hear they have the most breathtaking view of the mountains in the winter."

"I'm partial to the mountains here."

"Children," Master Yazpik greeted cheerfully. "Don't you all look like the picture of perfection?" He steered the King easily next to him. "I daresay they clean up nicely, your Highness."

"They should, I'm paying heavily for it." The King gave us a wink. He added as an afterthought before leading us into the awaiting afternoon, "Please remember propriety."

**Cacacl is Fiyero's cosmetic man.**

**Next chapter: Takoda plays with fire.**


	16. The Ace

**Hi! Sorry this is so late! But it's here! **

**Just a couple things: **

**1. Avaric is from Tenmeadows and his last name is Tenmeadows, too. Like Glinda Upland of the Upper Uplands, Avaric is Avaric Tenmeadows of Tenmeadows. Tenmeadows gets thrown around a lot in one of the paragraphs. His father would be the Margreave and his mother the eldest daughter of the Tenmeadows of Tenmeadows.**

**2. See if you can spot all the book/musical references!**

**Disclaimer: I just love Fiyeraba.**

"Don't take this the wrong way," Avaric mused as sat at the edge of the pond, looking out at the stillness of the water. "But I would rather spend the rest of my life as some egotistical narcissist's manservant than marry your sister." He threw a handful of sand, and the water went crazy with the ripples.

I watched it until it was still once again. What was I supposed to say to that? Avaric's family was the family we were supposed to remember our propriety around. Although, I would hardly consider the Tenmeadows worthy of manners, society seemed to think otherwise. Their visit had been unanticipated to the royal family. Avaric said he had just heard what was happening the night before they dragged him into the carriage. His parents and siblings were staying with us until the King decided on a course of action to take. I can't say it wasn't a little unnerving, but who was I to make any remark on the way unions were formed? Well, honestly, I had a lot to say on the matter, but I couldn't bring myself to voice any of those opinions at the risk of hurting one of the parties involved. It's not like Avaric had planned this in advance. He was simply flung in by the winds of chance. If you believed in that sort of thing. So I let out a long sigh and patted his arm. It was the best comfort I could provide.

Nessarose, as the future Governor of Munchkinland, was due to have plenty of willing suitors lined up for her hand. She was going to be a woman of power, and any self-deprecating man would love to be the candy attached to that arm. Avaric was neither willing nor self-deprecating, but he was throwing his bid in nonetheless. Well, his parents were. They came to make their case to the King that a union between Nessarose would be beneficial to the Vinkus as well as Tenmeadows and Munchkinland. Takoda, in his wondrously delirious state, let out a bark of laughter at the total crap the Tenmeadows were feeding his father. He had to leave the room, because he couldn't contain himself. And poor Nessarose (and Avaric for that matter). She just looked down at the family in complete horror. I didn't know if it was from their lack of faith, lack of a high title, or just the fact that it was Avaric they were offering up for her to be married to. She was so pale, I would have sworn she'd seen a ghost had I not been in the room with her.

Clearly Avaric was just as against the idea as Nessa was horrified.

"I don't really think the King will approve of it anyway."

"If he was going to say no, he would have said no."

"Not necessarily." I assured him. "He's going to have to communicate with my grandfather about this. You may not hold an acceptable title for the future Governor of Munchkinland to marry. I mean, you're father is still pretty young, and Oz knows my grandfather won't be kicking much longer. You'll still be a Margreave in waiting by the time she ascends the governorship."

He shrugged, because we both knew that wasn't likely.

Tenmeadows was struggling financially. The family had been appealing to the Wizard for aid for the past decade, but were getting less and less the more Munchkinland pulled away from the country. Avaric's family figured if they remained loyal to the Emerald Palace while also pulling Munchkinland back into the stranglehold it had previously been in, then they were bound to get their village up and running again. It was a well thought out idea, but it was still poor. Tenmeadows wasn't even a vital part of the Gillikin. It was just a village. If it were to go, then there would be no major harm to their economy. While the Tenmeadows were the ruling family of Tenmeadows, they were so low on the totem pole that it was almost a joke to marry as high up as they were aiming. I had to give them credit for trying. Though, I don't think I'd be able to sleep at night knowing that my sister would be sleeping with the same man who bought a new gun for every conquest he made.

"What are your parents going to do if the King denies their request?"

Avaric scratched the back of his neck and then rubbed his face roughly with his hands. "They have a few other options for me."

"Why you? Why not your brother or sister?"

Avaric laughed, "Zasbe is going to Fliaan for work once the winter passes, and Barael has no interest in anything with a vagina, I assure you." He paused, "And he's already made it quite clear what'll happen if he were to be forced into a marriage. Besides, I'm oldest. This is my burden."

"He may say no." I repeated uselessly.

"Galinda is on the list."

"What?" I snapped my attention to him, away from the sand in front of me.

"She wouldn't be as financially beneficial to Tenmeadows, but she alone would have people running for Tenmeadows, just to see her. She's quite beautiful, you know."

"I know."

"I don't think I'd mind terribly." He replied nonchalantly, but I could see the blush creeping up his neck even in the dark. "Sure, she's a complete ditz at times, but I do like bantering with her. She's interesting." He coughed lightly. I stared at him. He was blushing over Galinda. When did this happen? When did Avaric blush over anyone? He sent me a side glance and frowned when he noticed the staring. "Well, say something! Or has being a princess made you lose the power of speech?"

"Do you fancy Galinda?"

"Well, Lurline, Elphaba," He rolled his eyes at me. "You don't have to go and make it sound like I'm some little schoolboy."

"You do!"

"Stop," Avaric nudged me with his elbow.

"When did that even happen?" I was a little baffled. They had to practice being around each other two months ago!

"We've written letters to each other." He smirked and got to his feet. I stumbled after him as he went on walking back to the castle. He was just going to leave it at that? Why hadn't Galinda written about this in her long, long letters? Did Fiyero know?

"You should just go an elope with Galinda." I threw out, not serious but damn willing to let the first thought fly. Avaric stopped and turned to me. "Oh, no, Avaric, I wasn't serious." He shook his head as a smile lit his face. "No, seriously, I was joking. That would be the dumbest thing you could do."

"Think about it-"

"No, I don't think about stupid things."

"How romantic would it be-"

"Stupid things aren't romantic, Tenmeadows!"

He ran a hand through his hair, trekking on, laughing at whatever he was thinking. I shouldn't have said that. I really shouldn't have said that. I bet this is why they were always on me to think before I speak. I didn't think it was that important. What if they King approved the Tenmeadows' request? Poor Nessarose would be heartbroken if her betrothed went off and chased after some beautiful blonde. Oz knows what would happen to Nessa. She took things to heart so often, and I knew she'd be bitter over this. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if she turned into a complete witch over this. I trailed closely behind Avaric, reminding him that what I said was stupid, but failing miserable to snap him from his reverie. This was all my fault. I was going to turn my little sister in the Wicked Witch of the East.

"Hey!" Fiyero smiled brightly at us as we came down the corridor. He was with a man I had never seen before. "Elphaba, Avaric, this is Master Amarillo; Master Amarillo, my wife, Princess Elphaba, and her friend, Master Avaric."

I curtsied and slapped Avaric's arm to pull him from his stupid thoughts enough to give the man a bow.

"Master Amarillo is going to deliver our baby." Fiyero said.

"Excuse me?"

"The baby." Fiyero gave me a look. He was smiling, but his eyes weren't reflecting that smile. I held his gaze for a bit before it hit me. I'd bet my left arm that Baako sent Master Amarillo.

"Of course." I forced a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Master Amarillo."

"The pleasure is mine, my princess." He seemed nice enough.

"Master Amarillo just got here from Kvon Altar, where he does most of his business." Fiyero explained and the man nodded along. "He's the best in the Vinkus, though, so we had to have him. He delivered me and my brothers, as well. I was just taking him to the kitchen; he missed breakfast because of the journey."

"I hope it was well?" I asked, though I didn't care much about anything about the not baby.

"Any man who tells you that a carriage ride was enjoyable is lying," He winked. Fiyero laughed a second too late, and Master Amarillo cast him a look of concern. "If you don't mind, princess, I would request a meeting with you later today? We needn't delve into the medicine just yet. Merely a conversation."

"Anything." I agreed.

"Fantastic." He grinned. "It was good meeting you both, but my stomach really is calling for the food Prince Fiyero has been describing."

Avaric and I watched their retreating backs as they made their way down to the kitchen with Fiyero waving his arms about as they went back to whatever conversation they had been having prior to seeing us. I crossed my arms over my chest and continued looking down the corridor even after they had disappeared around the corner. It was like one of those days where if it could get worse, it would get worse. Nessarose could be married away to Avaric. Avaric was thinking of making a stupidly grand gesture to Galinda. And Baako threw an ace down, while Fiyero and I were playing with the Jack and ten of diamonds.

"Well, could you be?" Avaric whispered when I tore myself away from the corridor and towards anywhere but there.

"No!" I snapped. "I don't want a child." I added quietly.

"That's not really your choice now, is it?" I glared at him for that comment. "I'm just saying." He held his hands up in defense. "The main duty of a princess is supplying an heir."

Of course I knew that. It may as well have been written in bold on every document I signed. I just wanted it to happen on my own time, when I was ready, when I said so. And yes, sure, Fiyero and I had slid some quick lines to the royal court about when we may or may not have consummated our early or late marriage. But I hadn't expected anything to be followed up. It wasn't like girls got pregnant every time they had sex. I mean, come on, I wasn't dumb enough to believe that and neither were the Vinkun people. Sperm and eggs were a whole new courtship. I couldn't possible predict a pregnancy any more than the people could demand it. That being said, I should have been more careful of Baako. I wasn't kidding when I said he was fire, and so far he was doing an excellent job at singeing the hairs on the back of my neck. Now, though, now he had Fiyero and I cornered with the walls blazing all around us.

"You could always take your spot in Munchkinland." Avaric suggested when I came to a stop inside the library. "I'm sure Nessarose would understand if you held the title. Better to scorn your sister than be shamed into exile, yeah?"

I frowned at him, "It's a wonder your siblings haven't stabbed you in the back yet."

"She'd be upset, sure, but she could still have a place in your cabinet." Avaric waved off my insult. "But if Baako kicks you and Fiyero out of the Vinkus, no Munchkin is going to want a castaway in their Governor's cabinet."

I wasn't going to steal power from my sister. Nessa deserved to be Governor of Munchkinland. She loved that place more than she loved anything in this world. I wouldn't even be surprised if she would throw me under the bus in order to save Munchkinland at any point. We were a product of our past, and our past had showed us that family clearly wasn't that important. Not that I doubted she loved me. Of course she did. I just wouldn't be able to hold a candle to her beloved province, and I was perfectly okay with that. I may not have been something to her, but at least I was everything to someone.

"We'll figure something out." I mumbled, running my hand along the spines on one of the shelves.

"My grandmother has some excellent tips on fertility if you need some." I scowled at him. "I've got six aunts and uncles to prove it."

"As much as I'd love to have a conversation on sex with your old as dirt grandmother, I think I'll pass."

"Really? Shame. She taught me everything I know."

"That's disturbing."

"The ladies don't think so."

I snorted.

.

Fiyero and I sat in the library, working on an essay the temporary tutor had assigned for the week. He traced shapes in the back of my left hand as I struggled to pay attention to the text in front of me. We were going to meet with Amarillo again in an hour or so. So he could tell us that we needed to get started on making a baby. Something we already knew and were sufficiently avoiding. I had spoken over coffee with Master Amarillo for a bit last night, and he put me completely at ease when he spoke. He was just one of those people who could lull a crowd of people looking for blood. And I hated that ease, because I couldn't afford that ease. I needed to think. I needed to find a way to save myself and Fiyero, not be speaking of the weather and uterus with a Vinkun medicine man. Now, though, I had t focus on this damned essay. Because obviously Fiyero wasn't going to.

The assignment wasn't anything super difficult. Each of us had a certain part of Oz that we needed to give a brief historical account of. An easy ten pages. Fiyero was supposed to be doing the Vinkus, something he jumped to claim the second the tutor mentioned the topic. Nessa, of course, claimed her stake on Munchkinland. Baako had suggested I start getting acquainted with Quadling Country, but I asked for the Emerald City and left him with the swamp. The way he said it, though, had me frowning. Start getting acquainted? Sure, I needed to know about the diplomacy in the Quadling Country for obvious reasons, but I didn't think Baako meant it that way. Not that I had anything against the Quadlings. I just didn't find the idea of spending the rest of my life there in exile very entertaining. I would rather seclude myself in the Western Tower.

That's what I was working on, though. Researching how the Emerald City had become the Emerald City and had flourished with the Wizard's rise to power. It was more interesting than I was willing to admit aloud. Actually, it was a little troubling. The way the Wizard changed the course of history so quickly and so effortlessly. How did he not have any adversaries? Honest to Oz, there were no accounts of anyone ever disagreeing with the Wizard. No one ever filed a complaint or a suggestion to better his rule. He was just ruling and that was that. Call me crazy, but I didn't think that was accurate. How could all of Oz agree with everything that the Wizard decided on. Tenmeadows clearly wasn't prospering under his rule anymore. Surely they made some kind of report years ago. Yet, I had the most up-to-date public record in front of me, and there was no mention of any less than perfect city, village, or town.

"This is boring." Fiyero complained, picking up my hand and replacing his finger with his lips.

"You're not doing anything." I mumbled, flipping a page.

"No." He agreed. "I could be doing someone."

"That's not funny."

"It's not boring."

I took my hand back and patted his cheek affectionately, "Not for you, sweetie." I smiled down at my book when Fiyero gave me a sarcastic laugh. He leaned over the table and stole a kiss and another one before I pushed him back, so I could keep working.

"We're so domestic." He sighed, leaning his chair back on two legs.

"Bored already?"

"I bore quickly with many things, but I promise you and our relationship is not one of them."

"Yet."

"Ever, cynic."

Fiyero went back to doing nothing, and I kept on reading sections and jotting down notes. He started up a drum beat with his hands on the table as I skimmed over something about the Emerald City being at odds with the Arjikis. Well, that was interesting. It was the first conflict I had come across in the book.

"Fiyero," I started, "are there any books on the Arjiki-"

Takoda cut me off. By storming into the library, flushed and out of breath, and slamming the door behind him. Fiyero and I frowned over at him as he stared back at us. Part of me wondered if he had been taking any medication that was making him act all strange and feverish. Besides, I'm sure Fiyero would have said something if that was the case.

"Have you gotten into my liquor again?" Fiyero asked in a defensive way. I rolled my eyes. "I told you that you wouldn't be able to stomach even a shot of any of it."

"I stole Father's will."

Fiyero opened his mouth to retort, but it died on his tongue when he processed what Takoda just admitted to. The two of them gazed intently at each other, holding one another's eye in silent conversation.

"Just now?" I asked to break the quiet tension. I was better equipped to deal with loud and deafening tension.

"The other day." He slunk to the ground, his back to the library door. I glanced back at Fiyero, who was staring at his brother in horror. "Baako had it before me. I saw him coming out of the throne room the other week with it in hand. You don't think we've ever been terrible to Baako, do you? I've always been a little fearful of him, but I'd never do anything to act on those fears." He was babbling. Takoda never babbled. "Are people born wicked? Or is wickedness thrust upon them?"

"Are you suggesting Baako's wicked?" Fiyero took a hesitant stride in Takoda's direction.

"He was the only one getting something from that will." Takoda's eyes flickered up to Fiyero. "Unless you count civil war and the Gale Force as getting something. Compared to inheriting a kingdom, though, I don't. He shouldn't be ruling a menu let alone a kingdom."

"What did you do to the will, Takoda?" Fiyero sat cross-legged in front of poor Takoda. I stayed where I was.

"I'm really good at forging documents, you know." Fiyero nodded along with him. "And manipulation seems to run in our blood."

"A blessing and a curse." Now Takoda nodded.

"I may have changed several clauses and added bits to lines." Takoda sighed. "I think Baako was just born wicked. We were all raised the same way. Do you remember that time he tried leaving poor Nessa in the basement by herself?"

"He did what?" I finally barked.

Neither of them spared me any attention. "A good person doesn't do that." Nessa hated the basement, had nightmares of it all the time.

"Who did you leave the kingdom to?" Fiyero asked as Takoda started talking about how the basement would scare the biggest tavern brute.

Takoda winked at Fiyero. He was hysterical. Seriously gone. Takoda had never been anything but calm, cool, and collected all my life, and now he was this jittering basket of nerves. He wasn't making any sense. Well, apparently he was making some sense to Fiyero. I mean, yeah, Takoda and I were close enough to understand each other's normal emotions. But Fiyero was understanding him when he had clearly lost his marbles. They were brothers.

"Takoda," Fiyero snapped as he shoved Takoda's shoulders. Takoda just blinked back at him. "Who did you leave the kingdom to?"

"The first legitimate Tiggular daughter." Takoda shrugged after swallowing. I frowned at him as he made a chewing motion although nothing was in his mouth. "Of course, she'll need a regent." He looked purposefully at Fiyero.

"Takoda-"

"And Father's will makes it perfectly clear that it should be the parents. And we both know I had no desire to impregnate anyone any time soon. And the whores Baako beds can hardly count as legitimate. Funny, that seems to leave you and your baby."

"Takoda!" Fiyero was back in front of him again. "We talked about this!"

"I can't rule the Vinkus." Takoda snorted.

"You said you would be willing to!"

Takoda laughed, "Two years ago."

"What changed?"

Finally a flash of the Takoda I knew came as he looked at Fiyero like he should have known. He did apparently, because he ran a hand irritatedly through his hair, giving it a tug.

"Elphaba isn't pregnant, Takoda." Takoda's face fell even deeper into a semblance of normalcy as his attention turned to me and then back to his brother. "It just hasn't happened." Not that we've been actively trying to get pregnant.

"Well, you better get on it." Takoda hissed. Hello, lucidity. "I just forged a legal document in your favor, the least you can do is make sure that forgery isn't found out."

"Without our consent!" I bit.

"You want Baako in power?" Takoda rounded on me, getting to his feet and stalking over. "You think he won't hesitate to do something drastic so he wouldn't have to deal with you?" He waved his hand back at Fiyero. "Baako has his own agenda. He doesn't care about us, and he doesn't care about the Vinkus or her traditions. He's loyal to Oz, and we all know it."

"What are you suggesting?" Fiyero asked tiredly, still on the floor in front of the door.

"I'm suggesting," Takoda glanced about the room cautiously, "that Baako would have us killed just to start a civil war here. A war that only the Wizard could break up, and resulting in a large Vinkun debt to the City."

"That's a rather far-fetched conspiracy."

I made a noise of disagreement. Was it really? "Fiyero, I know you want to give him the benefit of doubt, but think about it." I told him. "Think about where we'd be if we weren't together."

Fiyero just stared at me for a moment before asking Takoda, "And what of Baako?"

Takoda shrugged with a smirk, "Arjiki representation is needed in that five year exploratory survery of the Western border."

**So obviously these crazy kids have been playing hardball with Vinkun politics. If you don't really understand what they're doing or how it works, just let me know, and I'll clear it up! **

**One real chapter left!**

**Please review! Each one means so much to me and brightens up my boring life!**


End file.
